Unfinished Painting
by Flamekat
Summary: Cat and Robbie broke up. Though Cat finds herself confused by her strong feelings towards Robbie. But has Cat broken Robbie's heart too many times for the two to start over? -Part Three in The Girl With The Purple Giraffe Series-
1. Forever Changing

(A/N)- I'm back! Shout out to my guest reviewers from last time, you guys are so awesome! This is gonna be kinda different, the main focus is still Cabbie however the others will be more involved and you'll be seeing more of Kai, in a way that may surprise you, or you may see it coming!

Robbie POV

I'd been lying if I said that a lot had happened in the past almost two months because very little has changed. Very few life changing events gave occurred anyway.

I still have the same friends, not that you would expect that to change in three months, though I'll admit Jade and I are a little closer.

Kai hangs around with us a lot and he's actually a pretty cool guy, so he's kind of been accepted in to our little gang we have going. He and Cat are still dating, but I'm trying not to see him as one of the barriers that stands between me and Cat, we're actually getting pretty close.

Kai really doesn't look like the sort of guy who has a passion for poetry and fishing. He's quirky and kind weird and nerdy in a way...different nerdy to me.

The cool sort of nerdy, the shy guy that has coppery brown, ruffled hair and dark brown eyes. So that's changed, quite a bit.

He now knows I'm NOT gay, after a slightly awkward situation occurred when he confronted me and asked questions about it. It was kind of weird that he seemed so intrigued, but I set everything straight so there shouldn't be any more run ins like that.

There was one major change that happened though. The Bade break up. And get this, it was BECK that broke up with Jade. Nobody, not even Cat, knows what went wrong between them. Beck and Jade themselves seem to be pretty unsure about what happened and they aren't speaking right now. Weirdly...I was Jade's shoulder to cry on.

Not Cat. Or even Tori, who would seem more likely than me.

Jade seems to be pretty fed up with Cat playing around with my feelings and being completely in the dark about the damage she's causing. Jade claims that she finds it annoying, but deep down I know she feels some compassion for me.

Beck's indifferent about Jade moving closer to me, though unlike me, Jade and Cat, Beck just isn't the kind of guy to lose his cool and get jealous.

Plus he knows I only have eyes for Cat, that hasn't changed. But I have given up the chase, it doesn't mean I feel any different or no matter how angry I am at her and confused, I still want to hold her and kiss her BUT I'm not trying to get her. Not secretly hoping that she and Kai will break up.

Right now it's just a waiting game. What am I waiting for exactly? The time when I can start dating again, and right now just isn't that time.I'm not going to try and dive into it...I mean, look what happened last time I did. I completely screwed around with Gabi and messed with her and hurt her.

I forfeited our friend ship for that and we had a pretty good thing going. She left a over a month ago now, I'm not even going to try and hide the fact that she managed to embarrass me in front of a lot of people on her last day.

How dod she embarrass me

exactly?

Well first, to any guys who may have screwed up similar to the way I did, the worst thing you can do is go up to the girl and hug her and smile and say you hope you can be friends. That is a BAD idea. An extremely bad idea. How did it end exactly? Chocolate milk shake, meet Robbie's face.

I'll have to admit that if it had been someone else, I probably would gave laughed too. Beck, Cat and Jade certainly did, for a very long time. They bring it up constantly, like it's the funniest thing ever. Though every time Cat teases me about it and Jade's around, the wicked witch if the west always makes some sort of snide remark like, "At least she didn't sleep with him and then dump him. That would gave been worse." Cat and Jade aren't the best if friends at the moment, probably because Jade's missing Beck so suddenly I'm her buddy. And she needs some one to vent her anger put on. Cat's probably regretting telling Jade how we broke up now, though everyone just seems to forget the fact that sex was Jade's idea in the first place.

Jade just loves opening up old wounds.

Onto Cat now, after all I've gone on enough about my feelings, but Cat herself?

She doing great art-wise, the job she wanted was to have her work show cased at a gallery who was looking for fresh young talent as they were having an exhibition called "The Dawn Of Tomorrow." They needed three new artist's as a bare minimum as it's quite a big thing.

And if your art gets spotted then you may get other galleries interested, plus if a lot of people are interested in the exhibition, Cat'll keep on being paid for fresh pieces of art to be displayed. Plus it'll look awesome on her resume seeing as she's decided as when she graduates she wants to go to art school.

In case you didn't get this from what I said... Cat's work is going to be displayed in an ACTUAL gallery! Despite everything I can't deny how proud I am if her, it's only a couple of pieces and the exhibition is some time next year, in April, as it's June now that's just under a year. It's amazing though.

Cat doesn't live with me anymore, she's managed to find an apartment, surprisingly quickly at that too. I think a little fall out with Jade scared her into getting an apartment quicker. Jade just snapped at Cat one day about messing with my head, though it turns out that it was on that morning Beck had broken up with her, saying that she needed to stop playing with me, especially since she has a boyfriend.

I'm so glad someone finally said it, I doubt it would have bothered Cat nearly as much if I'd said something as it did with Jade. It bothered her a little too much as my Cat time is now extremely limited. I get the occasional hug and there's still playful banter but it's been toned down a few notches.

I've been enjoying my own space since Cat moved out. It's great now having to worry about wearing more than boxers in bed in case Cat crawls in beside me. As well as being to walk about shirtless and nit being submitted to the torture of watching Disney all the time.

I miss the company though, it's nice to have a companion to wake up to in the morning, even if I don't missCat's endless sleep talking because man did she do that a lot.

In fact, I'm enjoying being able to watch TV shirt less on my own, I had no idea I missed my freedom this much.

Believe it or not, life has actually been pretty good to me recently. Other than the chocolate milk shake face pack, everything's been looking up.

(A/N)- Did you guys like the first chapter? Hope you're all caught up with the latest happenings in Robbie's life. I'll update again tomorrow, it's 2.45 am so I should probably catch some shut eye now.


	2. Grumpy Gerbils

**Cat POV**

"Guess who?" Someone put their hands over my eyes.

I giggled, "It's either my boyfriend or a really polite mugger."

Kai laughed and took his hands away and kissed my cheek before sitting down beside me.

Beck looked up, "Hey man." He grinned.

Kai smiled, "Hey."

I turned to him with a slight frown, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too." He smirked.

I playfully whacked his arm, "You know that's not what I meant."

He shrugged, "Someone's little brother breeds mice or something."

Robbie instantly shuddered.

I forgot he was scared of them.

"And this guy was mad at his brother or something so the genius thought that he'd release them in the school, and mice breed as fast as a bush fire spreads. So we have a mouse infestation now." He chuckled slightly.

"Man, that's priceless." Beck laughed, "The worst we've had is a flour bomber."

"Hehe! Getting covered in flour is so fun!" I cheered, "Well its looks fun…but then it gets stuck in your hair." I sighed, "Nightmare."

"Mm hm." Robbie made a non-committal sound and messed with a piece of chicken.

Ooh! Jadey!

"Hi Jade!" I squeaked excitedly.

She came over with the same blank expression on her face that she always wore, until she spotted Beck, her expression faded to an angry glare as she sat down beside Robbie.

She's obviously taken the break-up with Beck badly.

Jade WEST is actually hanging out with Robbie. As in Robbie SHAPIRO. That doesn't happen, she hates him!

Though at the moment…she seems to hate me more.

I mean, more than usually, Jade hates everyone at least just a little bit.

Tori sees the best in people, including herself which means she's being completely egotistical nowadays, so she's kind of drifted from the group. Well, she's still friends with Robbie, Beck and Andre as far as I know.

Tori and I never really got on, she always thought I was dumb or something.

She wasn't as good as keeping that a secret as she thought she was…and Jade never liked her.

Jade sees the worst in people, which makes her and Tori polar opposites.

"So what are you freaks talking about?" Jade asked sharply.

"Mice." Kai grinned.

"Robbie's scared of mice." Jade told him gleefully.

"And rabbits." I muttered.

"Seriously?" Kai grinned.

Oops…I said that out loud?

Damn!

"Wow. Gee, thanks you guys." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

I've kind of been on thin ice with him recently, especially since Jade is extra grumpy about me and Robbie.

Or rather, the fact that there isn't a me and Robbie.

There's most definitely a me and Kai now. Not counting my relationship with Robbie, this is the longest relationship I've had when the guy hasn't hurt or cheated on me.

Which makes a nice change, plus, he's not all about the physical stuff, like kissing, I mean…there's obviously some of that but it's more hanging out together. Enjoying each other's company.

It's…perfect.

I mean, I believe in karma and honestly…I don't know what I did to get someone that good but I did.

He's sweet, funny, good company and he's really good l-

"Hello?" Jade grabbed a piece of chicken from Robbie's meal and through it at me.

"Sorry…" I blushed slightly, "What did you say?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Do you want a soda?"

"Thanks Jadey!" I beamed happily.

Maybe the couple of arguments with Jade have blown over now…

"Yeah whatever." She grunted, getting up and dismissing herself.

I noticed Beck glance after her and I gave him a sympathetic look.

He looked down at the table and didn't say anything.

"So…" Robbie said awkwardly, he looked at me desperately for help as everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.

Kai was sitting next to me silently, looking at Beck with a perplexed expression.

Beck had his head on the table, his hands shielding his face from view.

Jade was a little way off, at Festus's truck paying for soda and at the same time being harassed by Sinjin.

Robbie kept glancing between me and Beck.

"Umm…so…summer vacation's kinda soon!" I began.

Beck gave me a weird look, "Not for another two months or so." He shrugged.

"Anyone doing anything over the summer?" Robbie tried again.

Beck made a non-committal, couldn't care less sort of grunt.

"Fishing for a week or something…my Dad has a boat." Kai said awkwardly, he turned is attention to Robbie, "What about you?"

"Eh." Robbie shrugged, "I don't really plan ahead. Just see what happens and go from there." He sipped at his soda.

"So, I'm going to go to talk to Andre…" I trailed off and moved over to the table where Andre and oh…Tori were sitting.

"Hey you guys!" I squeaked.

Tori looked up from her phone and smiled before going back to texting or whatever it was she was doing.

"Hey little red!" Andre grinned cheerfully.

Well, at least someone isn't acting like someone's died.

That's a nice change from the glum persona everyone else has been displaying.

"Hi Andre…" I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say, "Oh! Have you started the song writing assignment yet?"

School work is totally a great base for a non-awkward conversation.

"Nuh uh." He shrugged, "You?"

"Nope…" I sighed, "Writers block. Though Kai said he'd help me."

"He's a poet right?"

"I dabble." Kai's voice suddenly interrupted, "Thanks for leaving me over there." He faked an annoyed expression.

"Eep! Sorry!" I squeaked, "I got distracted by all that…" I waved my hand around in Robbie and Beck's direction.

"Tension?" Andre input.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So…what was this about me and poetry?" Kai smiled, sitting down.

"Oh! We were talking about song writing class and I said that you said that you'd help me!" I explained, "That's as far as we got."

"And then I said, he's a poet right?" Andre chuckled.

"NO!" Tori yelled suddenly, making us all jump.

"Ah!" I squeaked, "What?"

"I can't get past level twenty three!" she complained loudly.

Andre looked at her phone over her shoulder, "Grumpy gerbils?" he asked, sounding surprised.

She nodded, "I'm addicted!" she groaned.

"What bit are you stuck on?" Kai asked suddenly.

"The bit at the end where you have to go into the castle to rescue one of the main gerbils and then you have to get around the guard…my gerbil always slows down at the end and he catches me." She complained, "It's so stupid but I can't stop playing!"

I giggled to myself, "It took me ages to get past that."

Tori leaned over the table and grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Tell me the secret!" she begged.

"Tori it was kind of a long time ago…I've completed the game, I'm on the sequel, so I can't help." I bit my lip to hide my smile as Tori gave me a look of pure desperation.

"There's a passageway." Kai put it.

Tori's eyes immediately snapped onto him, taking in everything, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she begged.

"You know when you first get to the entrance of the castle and there are two stone pillars with statues of cheese on the top?" Kai asked with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Wait!" Tori screamed, taking out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, "Give me a pen!" she asked Andre with a tone of pure desperation.

"Ok…" he looked flustered and dug in his pockets and handed her a black biro.

"Thank you!" she gasped and immediately started scribbling down everything Kai had said.

"You done?" he asked after about ten seconds.

"….cheese….statues, YES!" She looked at him intently, her hand poised, ready to write.

"You go to the one on the left and jump on top of it-" he paused so Tori could write it down.

"Yes?" Tori said eagerly.

Andre chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Then the whole pillar will go into the ground and there will be a huge tunnel and you just jump down that and the guard will chase after you and it'll take you straight to the room that there captured gerbil is in, you then use the weapons that you should have from previous level to defeat the guard and you'll then get a key to release the gerbil and you'll get new weapon upgrades available and cheese points"

"THANK YOU!" Tori practically screamed, she immediately snatched her phone off of the table and started playing again.

I looked up at Kai and laughed, "I didn't know you were a grumpy gerbils expert."

He shrugged, "I have to babysit my little brother a lot, nights with only a baby for company get boring."

"Uh huh, I used to have to look after my little sister when she was a toddler. Absolute night mare." I sighed.

"YAY!" Tori celebrated, leaping up and standing on the table, "I DEFEATED THE GERBIL GUARD, I AM THE GERBIL MASTER!"

Kai smirked and took a swig of his water.

"Here's your soda." Jade said bluntly, waving a lemonade around in front of me.

"Thanks Jadey." I smiled.

"Why is Vega on the table?" she asked, looking up at Tori who was yelling that she was the gerbil master to everyone who walked past our table.

"Kai helped her get past level twenty three of grumpy gerbils." Andre reported.

"What?" Jade shrieked, "No! I was enjoying watching her suffer!"

"Something's never change with you Jadey." I smiled weakly.

Jade looked disinterested and sat next to Andre, "Am I the only one who's hoping she's going to fall off and break her neck?" she wondered aloud.

Kai raised an eyebrow and Jade saw, she snorted and turned so she could face him properly.

"A girl can hope right?"

(A/N)- So this was weird, I wanted to just have one weird chapter, so I think…this was pretty weird yeah…thank you for all the reviews so far!


	3. Turn Things Around

**Cat POV**

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

I watched by Kai's side as yet another girl gave Noah a weird look and moved somewhere else.

"It's impossible!" Noah yelled, "How cannot anyone in this bar be attracted to me?"

I giggled and walked over to him, "Calm down. Most girls are going to be freaked out if you go over them and give them those cheesy pickup lines."

"You know what the problem is don't you?" he asked me sourly, glaring at Kai over my shoulder who was chuckling in the back ground.

I smiled, "What's that?"

"They're all put off by you!" he groaned and threw his hands up in the air dramatically, "You intimidate them by looking like that! I'm trying to make them think that I think they're the most beautiful girl in the world-"

"Spoken like a true player." Kai put in.

Noah scowled at him, "Why'd you have to get a hot girlfriend?" he whined, "It's not fair!"

"There's more to life than girl chasing…" Kai rolled his eyes.

So let me explain, Noah is Kai's best friend, I hang out with the two of them a lot, he's sweet, but slightly childish and constantly down on his luck. He's desperately envois of Kai, anyone can see that a mile off, but for whatever reason, as a three, it works out pretty well.

"Wait, hold that thought!" Noah put up his hand at me and Kai before going back to the park bench where two unsuspecting innocent girls had just sat down.

"You're so mean to him!" I whacked Kai's chest.

"If he wants to make a fool of himself, it's fine by me, he does something stupid, I laugh. I do something stupid, he laughs. It's how we roll." He grinned.

"But…" I pouted, "He's like a little puppy begging for love."

Kai turned his attention to Noah who was staring at a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

She's very pretty.

Noah looked back at me and Kai nervously before tapping the girl on the shoulder.

She immediately whipped around and glared at him, "What do you want?"

Noah immediately squeaked.

Kai gave him a subtle nod.

I watched as Noah opened his mouth to say something and then suddenly this very confused expression appeared and he stared blankly at her for a moment.

"What's he doing?" I hissed at Kai.

He shrugged, "Come on, we can go watch the ducks, he's not going to give it up anytime soon and he's probably right you know." He smiled nervously.

"About what?" I asked, looking up at him as we slowly walked over to the pond.

"Those girls are probably intimidated by how good you look."

I blushed slightly and gave him a quick hug.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line." Noah voice stammered nervously in the background.

I sat down by the pond on the bench with Kai, which gave us a perfect view of Noah and the ducks,, plus we were just about in ear shot of his conversation.

"Oh yeah?" The girl sneered slightly, though I could see that she was just trying to cover up how uncomfortable Noah was making her.

"Yeah!" Noah bit back, trying to sound confident, "Um…I'm Noah." He nervously held out his hand.

The girl simply stared it down and folded her arms, "What do you want?" she sighed.

"Well…I was hoping…" Noah trailed off.

Most girls had ran away at this point.

Kai got up, "Wait there." He told me, going over to Noah and the girl.

"Hey. I'm Kai." Kai smiled at the girl who instantly smiled back.

He's got something about him which relaxes everyone in the room.

Robbie does too…

Think…about…Kai…

"So what my idiot of a friend is trying to say is, basically, he likes you, think you're pretty and he wants a date." Kai simplified, folding his arms and looking at Noah, prompting him to say something.

"Um yeah, I was…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the question, there was a small smile playing on her lips.

The other girl gave her a weird look and nudged her, looking slightly afraid of Noah who was still staring at them both in a spell bound way.

Oh my god…completely and utterly hopeless.

"So, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmetoamovieorsomething?" Noah asked in one breath, going very red and cramming all his words together.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?" He asked again, he breathed out slowly, the blush on his cheeks lingering.

"I-" She started.

"Be unique, be different, say yes!" Noah cried enthusiastically.

Kai rolled his eyes and headed back over to me but the other girl suddenly got up and followed him and stopped him on the path.

"Excuse me…do you have a girl friend?" she asked quietly.

Kai nodded, "Yeah I do, sorry, she's right over there." He nodded to me and I gave them both a little wave.

"Oh umm ok…" she looked dejected and trailed back to her friend who was happily talking to Noah.

"Should we just leave him?" I wondered when Kai came back.

He nodded, "Yeah. He'll be pretty excited to be in female company, kind of a foreign concept."

I looked over at Noah who was now attempting to fist bump the girl, "How old is he again?" I laughed.

"Mental age of two." Kai sighed, "Come on." He pulled me up and we walked off, leaving Noah with the two girls.

. . .

"So this was fun." I giggled as Kai walked me up to my apartment.

"Uh huh." He nodded, "Sorry I won't be seeing you so much this week."

"Your job?" I nodded, "Yeah…that sucks."

"Hey! Not all of us can be big ass artists in galleries like you!" he stuck out his tongue at me, "I should probably go find Noah and apologise to those girls for leaving them alone with him."

"He's quite the charmer." I giggled.

He smirked, "Yeah, I'll text you."

"Kay kay!" I smiled, jumping up and kissing him on the mouth quickly, "See you."

"Bye." He chuckled and turned around and walked away.

. . .

I laughed at shut the door, slowly growing quiet as there was no answer to my laughter.

I forget that I live on my own now, I should have moved out ages ago…I got WAY to dependant on Robbie, especially for a girl with a boyfriend.

I miss him though, a lot. We got back to being good friends again and suddenly, bam, I've done it again.

Messed everything up and hurt him.

I don't MEAN to hurt him, I swear, I try not to…but no matter what I say or do, I always manage to mess things up.

I messed everything up.

And despite Jade yelling at me saying that I don't care about his feeling or that I hurt him a lot.

I do care…and I want to apologise but I can't find the right moment.

We've both said sorry already, but I have so much more to be sorry for…

Getting jealous, sleeping with him, breaking up with him after taking his virginity, making him feel insanely guilty about going out with Gabi, Jade even snapped at me saying that their break up was my fault but I still don't know what happened. Playing with his heart…the list continues.

I want a do over. I want to start my life all over again…but the said thing is…I think if I did get whooshed back to being a baby nothing would change.

My Dad would still leave, Mom would still hate me, I'd still leave home and I'd still break Robbie's heart.

I'm trying so hard not to do anything to mess up with Kai, because if I break another boy…everyone's going to hate me.

And no at the moment, I can't see that there's any possibility of me and Kai having a future together, and I don't think he feels that way either. It's just live in the moment and have fun right now.

But stay faithful and don't mess up.

Only rule I've given to myself, and the only one he seems to be sticking to.

And…it's a good arrangement, there's nothing serious, but I think we both know that if we broke up…it would still hurt.

It always does.

And that's when it's not that serious, which means Robbie came extremely close to death by the time I was finished with him.

I don't want to be finished though, I want to be friends if that's all we can be.

I'm going to try.

I won't give up easily this time, I need and Robbie and I need Jade. No matter how far they've drifted from me, so why not start now?  
I got my phone out of my pocket and texted Jade.

_Want to have a sleepover? J_

There's something we used to do, and it was fun! Jade would actually bake cupcakes with me occasionally, as long as I watched scary movies with her.

_Can't, I'm with Beck._

But she Beck broke up…she's lying to me.

_Please Jadey? I promise I'll be good and watch scary movies with you and I won't try and hug you!_

She can't refuse that right? When it gets scary I try and hug Jadey and she usually screams at me and gets mad…I can't help it…I get scared.

_Fine. Over in ten minutes._

I smiled to myself.

_Scissors at home please Jadey._

I know when Jade gets that she'll scowl at the phone and mumble curse words under her breath like she always does when I defy her.

_Dang it Cat. Fine, whatever._

Yay! Maybe…just maybe…I can fix things after all.

(A/N)- So I didn't like last chapter that much, and someone agreed with me so I was like you know what? I'm going to delete it because this person is always giving me really good feedback and being supportive, but I decided to keep it up in the end. Mainly because I'm lazy and couldn't think of another chapter two, hehe. So hopefully this chapter is more to your taste, I'm happy with this one ^.^


	4. Sort Out Your Priorites

**Cat POV**

'Knock. Knock.'

Ooh! Jadey's here!

I scrambled up from my bed and made my way out.

'KNOCK!'

"Coming Jadey!" I called out, skidding across the floor as I ran the rest of the way to the door.

I grabbed the door handle before I could fall over and opened the door to reveal Jade leaning against the door frame with her usual blank expression, however her mouth was twitching slightly, as if she was fighting the urge to smile.

"Yay! You're here!" I cheered.

I thought she might not show up…she was pretty mad…

"Yes. Here I am." She sighed.

I went to hug her but she made a hissing noise and recoiled, "You promised, no hugging." She told me sternly.

"Kay!" I am determined to keep up the happiness, get things back to the way they were before.

She snaked last me and into my apartment and made a slight noise of approval.

I forgot, she's only been here a couple of times and I didn't have the new furniture then.

I've been splashing the cash maybe a little, though I have tried to stick to the path of being practical.

I've just never had this MUCH money before…I knew Grandma had some money…but to leave what seems like her entire life savings to me?

I won't say how much it is because I feel like I might wake up and discover it was some sort of cruel illusion and I'm really still in the school attic surrounded by mouse droppings, crying over Robbie.

Let's just say that there's a lot, and I've invested some…it was Beck's idea.

Basically, I'm set for life.

"Cat? Hello? You going to be zoning out a lot this evening?" Jade snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I flinched and blinked, "Right…oopsie…what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "Make cupcakes?"

I gasped slightly, "You never want to make cupcakes with me! I usually have to beg you to."

"I refuse to make red velvet though." She crossed her arms.

"Jade…" I whined, pouting at her.

"I'm not giving you your way, otherwise Shapiro's obviously turned me soft and mushy." She spat.

There's something about Jade and Robbie hanging out so much that just makes me feel sick…like when I see them together I want to run up and slap them both and drag Robbie away from her…but I don't know why…but I don't like the feeling.

"Mushy." I prodded Jade's arm, giggling, "So what cupcakes are we making then?" I asked curiously, clapping my hands together.

Any but raspberry and white chocolate…usually when I go to Jade's, Beck is there and Jade lets him choose the flavour.

Beck has bad taste in cupcake flavours…wait…he's not here…and they broke up.

Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that, I'm so used to seeing them as a couple.

Them being apart is just weird.

The world needs a Beck and Jade. It needs them together.

"Chocolate." Jade decided, "Get the ingredients and stuff out"

I nodded, "Kay!"

Hmm…Robbie's favourite cupcakes are red velvet ones and chocolate ones…so I can make him red velvet ones and save him some of the chocolate ones! Then we can start being friends again!

Cupcake Power!

"Can you get the sugar and flour out of that cupboard there?" I pointed to it.

I haven't really got a kitchen, just an area, my whole apartment's just on big room with my bed room and the bathroom leading off from it, then a gigantic table right in the middle where I can work on my art and cook.

It's a nice table. Made of oak.

Then I've got a TV and couch more into a corner, though it's still pretty nicely spaced out.

I set a budget for the apartment…I'm big on organising, keeps life normal and planning allows for life to play tricks on you.

Like if there are any power cuts, I've got a huge supply or torches, batteries and candles ready, seeing as I don't have a roommate to hug.

Jade dumped a bag of sugar and a bag of flour on the table.

I looked at it for a moment, "Wrong flour!" I groaned, grabbing it and swapping it for the other bag.

That's bread flour…we need self-raising.

"Bossy." Jade muttered, getting the eggs from the work surface and putting them next to the bags as I grabbed the scales and butter.

"This is it, yeah?" Jade asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"So…no recipe book, you're just planning on giving people food poisoning?" Jade pointed out.

"No Jadey, then you wouldn't get to stab anyone with your scissors." I pointed out.

She smirked, a little, "I guess that's true, recipe?"

I shook my head "Don't need one. I know the recipe off by heart, you know that."

Jade always uses the recipe book, even though she knows I've memorised the whole thing…she made a batch of cakes with her cousin when she was younger but they did something wrong because they egg didn't cook right and then there was just this slushy yolk in them and Jade ate some and got food poisoning. Well she thought she did, she just got bad stomach ache and threw up a lot. But she insists it was food poisoning. And she blamed her cousin.

So she's cautious now.

"Fine." Jade said dismissively, "Put you're trying them when they're done. You can be taste tester."

My brow furrowed, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good." She nodded, "You get to taste the cake first and if something's wrong with it, you die and not me. You're making the world a better place."

"Hey!" I poked my tongue out at her.

She shrugged, "You asked. Can we make the damn cupcakes now already?"

. . .

"Cat! How do you turn your oven off?" Jade called, "They're going to burn at this rate!"

"Just take them out!" I called back.

I thought I could trust Jade with the cake whilst I took a shower.

Clearly not.

I quickly rinsed the soap off of me and shut off the shower before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I charged out and turned the oven off and shoved a tea towel into Jade's hands, "Use that to take them out. I'm going to go get dressed." I sighed, padding back into the bath room.

Hehe, Jade is so hopeless at cooking.

Freaking out over eating raw cake mix…licking out the bowl is the best part of cake making! Everyone knows that!

I got another towel to dry my hair with whilst sitting on the edge of the toilet whilst I dried my legs with a different towel.

One time I dropped Mister Longneck in the toilet.

He needed to go badly and so I had to close my eyes to give him privacy and he fell in!

I hope he's ok with Eva…I don't want him to think I've forgotten him.

I have Mister Robert though…but Mister Longneck felt soft. Mister Robert is nice to have close…but he isn't fluffy. But he smells good!

He's one of those scented toys…he smells of lavender!

Robbie knows that the smell of lavender helps me sleep and it kind of helps me through nightmares…I drop off more quickly when I wake up in the middle of the night.

Robbie's thoughtful like that.

"Cat? What are you doing in there?" Jade yelled, are you trying to drown yourself in the shower again?"

"I wasn't trying to drown myself! The plug got blocked up and the water kept flowing!" I yelled back.

Though thinking about it…I could have just turned off the water…though I was too busy freaking out over it just getting higher and higher. It came up to my knees.

So the only rational thing…well what I thought was rational at the time, was to open the shower door. This resulted in me flooding the bathroom.

Actually it was Jade's bathroom.

Her parents weren't that happy when it happened, I was lucky it didn't all crash through the ceiling. Some if it dripped though, there are still marks on the ceiling from where the water came through.

I adjusted my bra and pulled my top over my head and unlocked the door.

Jade was poking the cupcakes with a fork, "I think they're done…" she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

I went over and took the fork over and poked the cupcake again, it was already peppered with holes as Jade had obviously been stabbing it.

"You're having this one." I frowned.

"You're cake tester." Jade reminded me.

I shrugged and broke off a piece and put it in my mouth.

Jade's smirked.

I paused in mid chew.

She's covered it in salt.

I scowled at her and spat it out in the bin, "Meanie." I sniffled, trying to get the taste out.

"You should know me by know Cat, we've been friends the longest." She laughed.

"We haven't been friends recently." I pointed out quietly, "Why is that?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, grabbing a cake and making her way over to the couch.

I took another cake and followed her, "You're always yelling at me and siding with Robbie. Are you guys like…dating?" I squeaked.

Jade stared at me and then spluttered and then thought and shuddered, "Oh god no. He's just trying to keep the peace between me and Beck and I kind of feel sorry for him." She admitted.

I shuffled closer to her, "Why? Is he ok? What's wrong? Is it me? Can I help him? Oh god it is me isn't it? I need to go say sorry!" I babbled.

"Cat…Cat…CAT. SHUT UP!" Jade yelled as I opened my mouth to talk again.

I settled down and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Thank you." she snapped at me slightly, "You know…he thought you guys were I don't know. Relapsing or something. You can't deny it, you guys were definitely close again for a while."

"What changed?" I squeaked.

"Kai." She replied bluntly.

"Kai hasn't done anything though!" I immediately jumped to defend him.

"Other than waltz in with his good looks, talent and Robbie feels like he's been completely swept out of your life altogether. He feels like he can't compete with him." She sighed, "The poor boy is pathetic." She shook her head and gave me a withering look.

"It's not a competition and don't call Robbie pathetic!"

"Well that's what I told him-not that he isn't pathetic; we both know that its true- but it's not a competition. Which is why he's stopped chasing you. He's completely given up."

"What do you mean by given up?" I whispered.

For reasons unknown, I don't like the sound of this.

"The chase. Cat he's stopped chasing you, he's trying to move on."

"So…he has a girl friend?" I asked feeling startled.

She shook her head, "Nope. Doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Gabriella."

I leaned closer, "What did happen? It's like…everyone just avoids it, does everyone know what happened but me?"

"Why do you care so much?" Jade folded her arms.

"You said their break up was my fault!" I wailed, "I want to know what I did! I kept my distance didn't I?"

"After a lot of deterring." Jade smiled, "Yes you did. Anyway, it was Robbie's fault not yours. I was just angry."

"You're always angry." I whispered.

"But I don't always tell the truth." Jade shrugged.

I nodded slowly, "I guess that's true." I stared her down, "Or is it? Are you lying right now? This is confusing!"

"I'm not lying right now. Promise." Jade sighed, "Robbie…messed up."

"How badly?" I crept closer to her, my chin resting on her knee as I stared up at her face.

"This is what Beck said that Robbie said to him…Gabi said she really liked him."

"Yeah?" I prompted, feeling confused.

"And he said I really like you too…Cat." She looked at me, studying my face for a reaction.

"Man…these cakes are good." I changed the subject.

"No, whoa Cat! Don't you dare play switch the subject with me!" she raised her voice.

"Jadey…I don't want to think about it…" I answered meekly.

"Cat, you're going to have to start thinking about things, do you like him as a friend? Like him as a crush, do you still love him? What is Robbie to you? Friend, best friend, crush, lover or even more?" she asked, "You need to sort it out. Otherwise he'll slip away for good and they'll be nothing you can do about it."

I gulped, feeling dizzy.

I don't know how I feel about Robbie…I'm so confused. And it's so unfair for me to be confused. I broke him and Gabi up! I still manage to ruin his life, even when I'm not there.

I'm so so so stupi-

"This is good cake." Jade interrupted my thoughts, "Not too shabby Valentine."

Good news, me and Jadey could be friends again.

Bad news, there's a big possibility of me completely obliterating Robbie's heart.

Jade's right…

…I need to sort out my priorities.

Fast.

(A/N)- So here we are! Chapter 4 already, it's going quickly!

Also…

Guest- Your reviews don't appear as soon as you write them because as you're not a registered user have to approve them, so if I'm busy then I won't check my email till later so I won't know that there are any new reviews to approve. So that's why. ^.^


	5. Outburst

**Cat POV**

"Give me all your…threes." Robbie said, holding all his cards in one hand like a fan.

I giggled, "Go flush!"

"For the a millionth time, it's go FISH!" Jade snapped, nudging me with her foot.

"Jade…" Robbie sighed, "Don't be mean to her…"

"Yeah!" I smiled, shuffling through my cards as I spoke, "When fish die you put them down the toilet."

"And you flush them." Kai interjected from the couch.

"Can you guys just shut up so we can watch the movie?" Jade yelled.

I yelped and covered my ears, "Jadey! It's scary!" I whined, "That's why you and Kai are watching and Robbie's playing go flush with me!"

"Fish." Jade corrected me sharply.

"Well I say flush!" I bit back.

"Come on Jade leave her alone…" Kai sighed, reaching over with his foot and kicking her slightly.

Not a great idea.

She immediately growled slightly and glared at him, "Don't. Touch. Me." She snarled.

Robbie looked at the three of us silently, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Scary bit's over." He commented quietly.

I looked back at him, "Pardon? Sorry." I frowned.

"The movie. The scary bits over, the character are just talking now, it's fine for you to watch." Robbie said softly.

"Oh…right, sorry." I apologised again, shuffling next to Kai's legs as I stayed on the floor with Robbie.

I rested my head on his knee for a moment, trying to focus on the movie.

Kai keeps glancing at Robbie every now and then, he seems to do that a lot, like Robbie's going to be out to get him because he happens to be dating me.

Robbie always makes him twitchy, I wish I knew what his problem with him was.

Robbie literally wouldn't hurt a fly…he'd probably run away from it, because he doesn't like small creatures.

Though he likes spiders.

"This is boring." Jade grumbled, searching for the remote.

I held it up, "Found it." I handed it to her and then slumped back against Kai's leg.

"Yep…it's pretty dull…" Kai mumbled, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor next to me.

"Robbie, come sit." I smiled at him, leaning over and gently taking his hand and pulling him over to the rest of us.

He hunched up, pulling his knees to his chest when my leg accidently touched his.

Jade was right…he really is serious about the moving on thing isn't he?

"So…what are we going to do now?" I squeaked.

"How about…a little game of truth or dare?" Jade smirked, giving me and Robbie and little suggestive smile.

"No." Robbie shook his head, "Not after what happened last time. God, that was a night mare."

"Hey!" I squeaked, feeling hurt, "At least I didn't get excited!" I giggled.

His cheeks reddened a little.

Dang it! I embarrassed him.

"What happened?" Kai asked curiously.

"Jade-" Robbie started.

"No." I finished for him.

Jade rolled her eyes at me and ignored the both of us, "Oh. Last year…or some time ago, we all got together here and played truth or dare…and I dared Cat and Robbie to shower together." She shrugged, "No big deal."

"You guys when through with it?" Kai sounded kind of stunned.

"They pulled a prank on me earlier that night and I kind of wanted to get my dignity back…so I made Robbie do the dare." I admitted guiltily.

"She didn't make me." Robbie defended me against…myself, "It was a dare, and I wanted to prove myself-"

"And you were both head over heels in love with each other and wanted an excuse to get naked with each other. We get it." Jade finished.

"What?" I squealed, "Jade? NO!"

She laughed and turned to Kai, "So you game or what?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, why not?"

Robbie scowled slightly, "Bad choice man, very bad choice."

"Too late Shapiro." Jade shrugged, "The deed is done. Who's first?"

I stayed silent, as did Robbie and Kai.

"Fine." Jade snapped, "I'll go."

"Truth or dare?" I asked immediately.

"Truth." She replied flippantly.

I smiled slightly, "Okay…what happened with you and Beck?" I asked, "One moment you guys are fine…and the next…you hate each other."

Robbie nodded as if he agreed with me.

Jade glared at me, "I hate you." She spat.

"No you don't." I replied nonchalantly, "I'm just worried Jadey."

"We all are." Robbie put in, backing me up.

She sighed deeply, "I don't know okay? Neither of us do! He just thinks that I don't know…I get jealous easily and he's sick of arguing and prolonging the inevitable…that's what he said any way." She let her hair fall and cover her face.

"Jadey…" I said softly.

"Just because someone's jealous in a relationship because they love the other person and don't want to lose them isn't a good enough reason for breaking up!" she cried before composing herself again.

I glanced over at Robbie after Jade had finished.

He looked back at me for a moment before turning away.

It really isn't something to break up over…

"So…" Robbie started awkwardly, "I'll go next I guess…"

Jade looked up, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered flippantly, leaning against the couch.

"Mew." Tinkerbelle suddenly padded into the room.

Jade West has a cat named Tinkerbelle, I'm not lying.

Jade's devious smile suddenly appeared, "Stay there." She ordered.

What's she doing?

Kai glanced over at Robbie again and followed his gaze.

He looks…surprisingly calm.

Jade appeared with a plastic bowl filled with something.

She sat down on the floor between me and Robbie and shoved the bowl in Robbie's hands and presented him with a fork, "I dare you to eat…all of it." She smirked.

He prodded the contents with his fork, "What is it?"

"Cat food." Jade laughed.

Robbie still didn't show any sign of alarm and stabbed the fork into it and scooping up the first mouthful.

Oh god.

"That is disgusting…" I whimpered.

Robbie nodded, "Very observant."

"You aren't seriously going to eat it?" Kai asked.

Robbie stuffed the contents on the fork in his mouth a chewed, his naturally pale face going slightly red, "Ugh…" he retched.

I got up and charged through to the cupboard and grabbed a bucket and ran back and placed it in front of Robbie.

"Don't you dare be sick Shapiro." Jade snapped, making a false retching sound which made his face change from red to a pale, fickly, indescribable colour.

"Jade don't…" he snapped at her, eating some more.

"Don't what Shapiro? Remind you that you're eating cat food? Lumpy, bits of inedible rabbit and fish eyes. All mashed up-"

Robbie was suddenly sick, "God…can I forfeit?"

"Wimp." Jade snorted.

"Robbie stop it, you're going to get ill." I squeaked.

"Again, observant." He rolled his eyes at me and gestured to the bucket.

"Come on this is good enough, he's eaten to mouthfuls." Kai pointed out.

"Fine…" Jade sighed, "You guys are so boring…come on Shapiro, three more forkfuls, and then you're good."

He shoved down three more and then charged out the room.

I exchanged a look with Kai and then I got up to find him.

"Robbie?" I called out.

I found him gulping down a glass of water, "Hey…"he gasped, still looking pale.

"You ok?" I mumbled, taking his empty glass from him and putting it by the sink so I could gently hug him.

"Yeah…not used to eating cat food." He grinned.

"Well…you're slowly returning to usual colour." I laughed, "That's a pretty good sign."

"Mm hm." He agreed, "Come on." He slowly made his way back.

"You finished being sick Shapiro?" Jade called out as we entered the room.

"He was getting some water Jade, not being sick." I corrected her , sitting on the couch next to Kai.

"Is he ok?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah fine."

"Who's next?" Robbie asked after he'd got rid of the bucket.

"Me." I volunteered.

I know Robbie will go easy on me, he wouldn't dare anything mean.

He smiled at me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I chirped.

"Sheesh…chickens." Jade snorted, "Is no-one going to ask a truth?"

"She has dare Jade." Kai replied, looking at Robbie intently and I copied him, waiting for Robbie to respond.

"I dare you to…" He took off his sock, "Put my sock in your mouth for twenty seconds." He smirked.

Kai chuckled from next to me, "Bet you weren't expecting that one."

"Ew ROBBIE! NO!" I yelled, pulling a face.

He chucked his sock at me.

"You're gross." I sniffed, "When I was younger, I thoughts boys were icky and then I got to that age when I liked them and now they are ICKY!" I screeched before stuffing his sock in my mouth.

"One…two…three…" Jade started counting.

I shot Robbie and glare and he gave me an adorable little wave in return, pulling an innocent face.

"Seventeen…eighteen…nineteen…twenty." Jade finished.

"Pah!" I spat the sock out onto the carpet, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know." Robbie chortled, "They're new socks, I should hate you."

"At least they didn't smell or anything." I admitted, "You must have really nice smelling feet." I giggled, "Didn't taste bad or anything."

He shrugged and looked modest, "What can I say? I'm very proud of myself. Myself and my feet."

"Kai? You're up." Jade smiled.

"Dare." He replied before I could ask the question.

"Ummm…I don't know, Jadey, you dare him."

I heard Kai gulp, "Wow thanks."

"Anytime." I giggled.

"I dare you to kiss Robbie." Jade smirked.

"No." Kai replied bluntly.

"Kai…" I pouted, "Play fair."

"Yeah, just a little peck." Robbie raised his eyebrows at him suggestively and puckered his ips jokingly.

"No. Pass." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Come on, we all did our truths and dares. You have to do yours." Jade folded her arms.

"What part of no don't you idiots understand?" Kai snapped, "I'm not kissing another guy."

"Whoa Kai calm-"

"What if she-" he pointed at Jade, "-says something? People will think I'm a fag, I'm not…I'm not doing it!"

He looked upset.

"Frigid…uptight…" Jade muttered under her breath.

"I'M NOT FUCKING DOING IT!" He yelled, storming out of the room.

There was the sound of a door slamming,

I think he's left.

"Guys…I'm scared…" I whispered, "I need to go after h-"

"I'll go." Robbie interrupted, getting up and leaving.

I exchanged a glance with Jade and we both waited in silence for them to return.

They didn't come back that night.


	6. Everybody Knows

**Robbie's POV**

_"I'll go." I volunteered after the girls both paused, Cat staring after Kai and Jade with one eyebrow and raised as she looked at me._

_Jade would be no help whatsoever if she went after him and Cat probably wouldn't know what to do._

_Plus…I'm his friend, and it kind of irks me not knowing what just happened._

_I went over to the front door; there are actually a couple of splintered bits of paint that came over when Kai slammed the door._

_It's just a dare, Tori and Jade kissed last time for god's sake._

_I found Kai sitting on the brick wall outside Jade's house, looking kind of…freaked out._

_"Hey." I sat down beside him, "What's up?" _

_"The sky." His expression completely monotone._

_"Hilarious." I replied dryly, "Seriously."_

_"Seriously? Nothing's up." He replied._

_"So after what just happened back in there…" I gestured back at Jade's house, "You're trying to convince me that nothing's up? We've only known each other say what? Four months? But I know you well enough and we've become good friends. And I know when you're lying." I folded my arms across my chest._

_He glared at me, "I'm going home." He said gruffly._

_"What about Cat?" I asked._

_He shrugged, "What about Cat?"_

_"We both know her, she'll be worried about you and somehow she'll find a way to blame herself for what happened tonight." I pointed out._

_"Here's the thing Robbie…" Kai narrowed his eyebrows at me, "Nothing did happen to tonight, so stop giving me that look."_

_"What look?" I sighed._

_Why is he being so defensive…?_

_And hostile towards me, we're friends! He's never had any sort of problem with me before…I spoke to Cat a lot tonight…_

_"Me and Cat are completely over." I blurted out._

_Oops, I was just meant to think that._

_He raised an eyebrow at me, "I know, you guys are just close friends."_

_"So then why all the hostility?" I questioned._

_"Not every single little problem in the world is caused by or revolves around Cat." He snapped, "Yes she's gorgeous, funny and confusing as hell but she doesn't cause all the arguments. Just because your life clearly revolves around her, it doesn't mean my life does." He snapped._

_"My life does not revolve around Cat Valentine!" I yelped, "We're good friends. As you said." I quoted him, "Plus she's your girlfriend so why shouldn't your life revolve around-"_

_"See what you're doing? You came here to see if I was ok and then about ten minutes in, you manage to make Cat the hot off the press topic!" He yelled._

_"Hey, look lay off Cat okay?" I fired back, "I obviously care about her more than you do, what's problem?"_

_"You and…" he trailed off and ran one hand through his hair, "Forget it okay?"_

_"Fine. I'm going." I pulled my jacket up as it had fallen down my shoulders and walked away from him._

_What the hell was all that about?_

_. . ._

I sighed and ran one hand through my hair, I haven't seen Kai since a couple of days ago.

He just went crazy and completely flipped out on me.

It was weird…and why all the hate towards Cat?

New text.

_You wanna meet up at Nozu?-Cat_

I smiled to myself and replied.

_Sure, just me and you?-Robbie_

_And Jadey, Andre and Kai-Cat_

Kai…this should be interesting…

_Uh I guess…-Robbie_

Cat didn't reply for a moment.

_Kay ;) See ya!-Cat_

I set my phone down and sighed.

. . .

"Robbie! Over here!" Cat waved from a table in the corner where Kai, Jade, Andre and her were sitting.

A gave her a subtle wave and made my way over to them.

"Hey." I risked looking at Kai who just looked at the table.

Cat pulled me into a tight hug and set her head on my chest for a moment before letting me go very quickly.

"Hi!" She squealed, "Everyone's here!"

"So…is there a point to this little meeting?" I asked, taking a seat next to Andre with Kai on my other side.

Cat shrugged, "We just figured we'd get together." She smiled, "Have lunch, talk. My idea!" she told me proudly.

I nodded and then sat back in my chair slightly uneasily.

"So are we getting sushi or what?" Jade asked suddenly.

I rolled off what I usually had and made small talk with Andre for a while, tactfully avoiding any contact with Kai at the same time.

Cat tried to keep the conversation going every time it failed, like when Kai would make some sort of backhanded remark directed at me.

"Right! I've had enough of this!" I announced, glaring obviously at Kai and walked off.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I sighed and turned around, "Hey Kai."

"Hey, what's your problem?" he asked.

"What about your problem?" I fired back.

"I haven't got a problem!" he snapped.

"Fine whatever, so why all the snide comments and funny looks, because you obviously have some sort of issue with me-"

Kai suddenly leaned forward and kissed me and then jumped away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

He went red, "Umm…you know the…dare?" he stammered.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

"Nice." He snorted, "Tactful."

"Kai…I'm not…I mean…"

"I know, you aren't gay." He whispered, shaking, "I get it. You're in love with Cat, everyone knows you are and she obviously loves you too. So you guys are going to work out fine." He ran one hand through his hair, "I-I should go…"

"No! So that's why you got so freaked out about the dare?" I asked, still feeling shocked.

He kissed me.

Wait…back up a little…CAT LOVES ME?

"Yeah." He mumbled, "I…moved here recently, I had to change school because…something um happened." He replied awkwardly.

I nodded slowly.

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me, I'm not asking for anything from you." I interrupted.

"I thought you'd attack me or something for kissing you." He admitted.

I shook my head, "No. You're one of my closest friends Kai…we get on great."

Closer than Andre and I've only known this guy a few months.

The news doesn't shock me that much, oddly enough Beck had his suspicions.

"So what happens now?" he asked breathily.

"Nothing." I shrugged, "Nothing's really happened right? I mean…you're going to have to-"

"-tell Cat." He finished, "But I guess…she has you…"

"Well neither of you loved the other, doesn't mean she's not fond of you. She loves you as a friend, she'll get it…probably." I laughed.

"I haven't met many guys like you Robbie." He murmured.

I looked back at him silently, "You coming back in?" I gestured to Nozu.

He shook his head, "Tell Cat I've gone home will you? I need to…think."

I nodded,, "Okay. We're okay?"

He went red again and looked away from me, "Yeah. Bye."

"See you round, still come hang out with us when you and Cat break up, okay?" I demanded.

He laughed quietly, "I promise."

. . .

"I'm back." I announced.

"Finished your temper tantrum?" Jade teased.

Cat smiled, "Where's Kai?"

"Umm…" I mumbled, "He was kind of tired so he went home. He told me to tell you."

"Are you guys arguing?" she squeaked.

So…so…innocent…and cute….and I need to stop thinking about her like that.

I shook my head, "No Cat. But I think he wants to talk to you so you probably call him tomorrow."

Andre looked at me suspiciously, "Did something happen Rob?"

I shook my head, "Nothing to report." I replied casually, "I'm going to take off, Cat do you want a lift?" I offered.

She nodded, "Thanks Robbie!"

I got up, "Come on then." I waited for her to gather her stuff.

She gave me a quick hug and then hugged Andre and attempted to hug Jade who pushed her away and then skipped again, giggling.

"See you." I nodded at Andre and Jade who were getting ready to leave as well and trailed after Cat who had already disappeared around the corner.

(A/N)- I got the idea of Kai's being gay from watching Dawson's Creek, one of Jacqueline Wilson's books (I cannot remember the name, they played truth or dare too though, however I didn't realise till after I wrote the chapter.)

I'm going to keep Kai in the story as a new addition to the group of friends.

Hopefully you guys will forgive me for the wait and didn't think this chapter was too badly written. It was a little rushed. I don't have much time on my hands. Also…

ThePartyGod- Hope you come back to this story soon, I miss your reviews!

I'll try update quickly!


	7. Mistake

Robbie POV

"Hey Shapiro." Jade grunted the moment I opened the door.

"Jade, it's ten at night, what do you want?" I sighed.

"Charming." She scoffed, "You're general pathetic ways usually cheer me up, and I need cheering up. So…here I am."

"What's wrong?" I asked wearily, leaning against the door.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"It could be several things, death, murder, suicide, drugs, injuries, starving children-" I listed.

"Beck." She interrupted sharply, "What's wrong is Beck."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, running one hand through my hair.

"Nothing!" she howled, barging past me and settling down on the couch.

"Umm…come in?" I asked sarcastically and shut the door.

"Shut up." She ordered, "Why doesn't Beck want me back? I'm so talented, and hot!"

I sat down next to her, "How long are you planning on staying because I'm busy-"

"-fantasizing about Cat. I get it." She laughed, "Hey, want some beer?" she offered, holding up a bag that she'd been holding.

"I don't drink, and beer's bitter." I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh! Loosen up!" she snapped, reaching in the bag, taking out a can and shoved it into my hands.

"I promised my Mom I'd be sensible and not kill myself…or hang out with you alone." I added.

"Cheek! What's your Mom got against me?" she asked, sounding offended.

"You kicked me in the crotch that time you and Cat came around and I nearly had to have a part of testicle replaced." I reminded her icily.

She laughed, "You have to see the funny side of that. The look on your face…hilarious."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing. Do you know how attractive most girls would find that?" I sighed.

"Let all your small, pathetic trouble go." She sighed, grabbing the can from my hands and cracking open the ring pull and gave it back to me, "Drink." She ordered, opening another and taking a swig.

I don't remember much about the rest of the night, just bad mouthing Beck and Cat. And insulting each other and laughing hysterically about stupid things.

The rest is a hazy whirl of beer, Cat, Beck, Jade.

Then came waking up.

. . .

I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the skull splitting head ache.

It's pretty impossible not to notice it.

The second thing? That I was in my bed.

And the third…that my hand had changed colour and got small and was resting on my chest.

Since when was my hand that small and pale?

Oh my god I can't move it! I've had a stroke! My life is ruined…wait…that's my hand.

Both my hands work fine…so…who's hand is that?

I slowly looked to the other side of the bed, the persons head was covered by the duvet.

I lifted their hand up off my chest.

Immediately the mystery person made a small noise.

I put my hand on the covers and squeezed my eyes shut before hesitantly squeezing my eyes shut.

I pulled the covers back and then slowly opened my eyes again.

. . .

. . .

. . .

SHIT! IT'S JADE!

I slowly held up the covers and looked under.

Oh god I'm naked.

And from what I can tell so is Jade.

Though just guessing from her bare shoulders, the covers are hiding her…parts.

Maybe…I can get out and change in the bath room before she wakes up…

I risked another look at her, she looks so harmless in her sleep.

I slept with her!

This is bad.

No, worse than that.

This is terrible.

Cat's going to angry…because knowing my luck she'll somehow find out.

And so will Beck and he'll beat the shit out of me.

I made a mad dash for the closet and pulled out some underwear, a shirt and pants and charged into the bathroom to change.

Our clothes are on the couch…

…lovely.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed…well as fast as I could considering my breathing was all shuddery and my hands are slightly shaking.

Jade's going to kill me too.

Even if she's the one who got me drunk.

My head is killing me, just to top it all off.

It doesn't take much to get me drunk, the head ache not so bad that I can't move.

I silently slipped out of the bathroom fully clothed and picked up the clothes on the couch.

I headed back towards the bed room and knocked quietly on the door, just in case she got up.

No reply.

I peeked my head around the door before going in.

I dripped her clothes next to her and then softly shook her, "Jade...wake up!" I sharply prodded her shoulder.

She slapped my hand away, "Get off me Beck."

Well this should be interesting.

I took a deep breath, "It's not Beck, guess again."

Her eyes slowly fluttered half open, they gazed up at me for a moment, "Oh hey...Robbie..." Then her eyes snapped open, "ROBBIE? You pervert! Why are you in my room?"

"My room, my bed." I corrected her, "We slept together remember?" I told her bluntly.

"You need to stop with these pervy little fantasies Shapiro." She moved to get up.

"Stop!" I yelled, that's not a good idea..." I gulped nervously.

She stared at me and then looked under the covers, "I'm naked...oh fuck." She swore, "You sick little...where the HELL are my clothes?"

"Jade!" I snapped impatiently, "I just woke up next to you about ten minutes ago!"

"There is no way I would-"

"Think about it." I interrupted.

There was small pause.

"Oh SHIT! You're right! Damn!"

I gestured to clothes and mine next to her on the bed, "I went to the bath room to change and I found those on the couch. Get dressed, I'll make coffee."

"That won't help with the head ache." She pointed out.

"Do you take your coffee black?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Two sugars." She said in a bitter sweet tone.

I left the room so she could change.

. . .

I knocked on the door, "You decent?" I asked.

"It's a bit late, give me the damn coffee ." She snapped.

I sighed and opened the door to Jade sotting on the bed, all items of clothing on.

"There you go." I sighed, handing her the coffee.

I sat down beside her and sipped my coffee, "So...what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant." She answered blankly.

"Why's that?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Because I rolled over and sat on the condom." She spat, giving me a look if disgust.

I chuckled and quickly muffled the sound by drinking more coffee.

"You probably gave me a disease." She sniped.

"You're so damn scary and weird you probably gave me a disease." I snapped, "Seriously, what about Beck? And...Cat?"

Jade shrugged, "We don't tell them."

"They'd probably not believe us anyway, think you were being a bitch as per usual."

"Hey!" She cried.

"Jade you hate me." I stated, "Fine...would you help me if I got hit by a bus?" I asked.

"Actually I'd probably be the driver of that bus." She smirked.

I glared at her, "This stays a secret okay?"

She nodded, "Oh no! I was thinking that I'd announce it to everyone." She said sarcastically.

I didn't reply, "Get your coffee and then go be a very very VERY good friend to Cat." I ordered.

"So...the thing that bothers you isn't that you slept with me? But the possibility that Cat might be upset?"

"The fact we slept together is like an itch that I can't get rid of." I retorted, "Is it so bad to feel guilty?"

"Hey!" She defended, "I feel guilty too! It would crush her if she found out!"

I ran my hand through my hair, "We have particularly bad timing with this."

"How so?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Kai's going to break up with her..." I sighed heavily.

"That absolute-"

"He's gay." I interrupted quietly.

"W-what?"

"When we both disappeared at Nozu's yesterday? He kissed me."

She made a small gaspy sound, "Cat's going to be so upset...I mean she loves you so not too upset, but probably feeling betrayed."

"Why does everyone say that?" I complained, "First Kai, now you!"

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"That Cat loves me."

"She does." She contested, "And you know you love her back."

"How do we manage to talk about Cat in this situation?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Don't change the subject Robbie."

"I'm over her." I lied.

"Oh right! So you're over her huh? Well explains why you don't have girl friend, told Gabi you loved Cat, and you're always staring at Cat, not to mention you even said HER name once last night!"

"Man...I need to stop doing that..." I groaned.

"Yeah." She agreed, "It's not a turn on."

I winced, "Sorry..."

She snorted, "You so love her."

"Do not!" I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her scissors, "I'll cut your tongue off." She threatened, "You know you do-"

"Jade." I gave her a warning took another sip of her coffee.

"Go get laid Robbie." She snapped.

"Again." I added quietly.

"Go to hell ." She snarled.

"Your Mom gave you a one way ticket their the second you were born." I retorted.

"Shut up Shapiro."

(A/N)- Hopefully making this a double update will make you guys hate me less. I know this may get negative comments...please don't be too mean...

This was meant to happen later on...but I think this might be shorter than my other stories.

Guest- Yep! I know Jack Mcphee, Pacey Witter, Dawson Leery, Andie Mcphee, Joey Potter, Jen Lindely, Audrey (can't remember her last name.)

Guys please don't kill me...


	8. Heart Breaker

**Robbie POV**

"Robbie! Jadey!" Cat bounced over to me and Jade, we're standing by Jade's locker basically awkwardly trying to figure out what to do about last night.

"Hey you guys!" Cat hugged Jade who immediately gave her a rough and then she turned to me and hugged me tightly, "Hi…what I already said that." She giggled, playfully punching my arm, "What are we doing?"

"I'm trying to avoid this really annoying person but she won't leave me alone." Jade sneered.

Cat looked around, "Who?"

I sighed, "Sweetie she's talking about you, she's just being Jade."

Cat smiled at me and hugged Jade tightly who immediately went rigid and tried to push her away again.

"What are you doing?" Jade snarled.

Cat giggled again, "Just being Cat."

"More like just being an idiot." Jade snapped thought I could see she was struggling to look Cat in the eye.

Cat sighed, looking unhappy, "You're being so mean to me…Robbie's nice." She said smugly, turning to me, "Hi Robbie."

I smiled gently at her, "Hey Cat, what's up?"

"The sky." She laughed.

Kai says that too, she must have rubbed off on him.

I smirked, "Hilarious."

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted at me, "What's up with you guys? Why aren't you fighting? And Robbie why aren't you being funny?" she asked, frowning.

I rubbed the back on my neck, "I didn't get much sleep Cat."

"Why, are you sick?" She whispered, grabbing my arm.

I shook my head, "No Cat…just sleep deprived." I assured her.

"Are you sleepy Jade?" Cat turned to her.

Jade silently nodded, looking at her shoes, "Well you two freaks have fun." Jade commented and suddenly walked off.

I smiled down at Cat, "So we-"

"Are you really telling the truth?" she blurted out, "Because your acting weird." She looked at me suspiciously.

I nodded slowly, "Yes Cat, I'm telling the truth."

She looked at me sternly and the held out her hand, "Pinky promise?" she whispered.

I smiled and hooked fingers with her, "Pinky promise, everything's fine."

How much more of a liar can I be?

She looked up at me, satisfied, "I know you wouldn't lie to me!" she declared happily.

Well that's a weight put on my shoulders.

I didn't know how to respond so I just let her hug me and then drag me off towards Sikowitz's class.

. . .

"It's time for the door game children!" Sikowitz announced.

Cat moved her chair closer to me, leaned up and whispered in my ear, "What the door game?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea." I whispered back.

"Do we get to slam a door in your face?" Jade piped up hopefully.

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "No…here's how it works. These two chairs are going to be the door-"

"What chairs?" Jade interrupted.

"These ones." Sikowitz put two chairs on the stage, "Okay…this is the doorway." He gestured to the two chairs and this side-" he gestured to the left of the chairs, "Is the inside of the house and the other side is the outside. Someone will be in the house doing normal activities you do in your house such as shaving you're cat's whiskers off-"

"I'm a cat!" Cat giggled, "But I don't have whiskers…did someone shave them off?"

"I wonder if that red hair dye seeped through your skull and into your brain?" Jade wondered aloud.

Cat screamed and grabbed her hair, "Can that happen?" she squealed.

I laughed quietly, "No."

"ANYWAY." Sikowitz raised his voice, "There will be one person in the house and then another person will come to the door and you can be anything you want, but you have to have a reason to come inside their house, and you are both total strangers. The characters change each time. Got it?"

Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Who wants to go first?" Sikowitz asked.

Cat leapt up onto the stage, quick as a flash, "ME!" She yelled.

"Okay…Cat, you be on the outside of the house and…Sinjin you can be on the inside." Sikowitz decided.

Sinjin scrambled up on the stage and looked at Cat eagerly.

"ACTION!"

Sinjin started humming to himself whilst sitting on the floor staring at an imaginary TV or something.

Cat bent down and knocked on one of the chairs.

"One minute!" Sinjin called out.

Cat folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Sinjin scrambled up and went to the door, "Yes?" he pretended to be peeing around the door and looked at Cat suspiciously.

"Hello sir, I have come here to try to interest you in-"

"What is it? Is it the new food blender I've ordered?" he asked, "Then I can mash up all my pre-chewed food together to make a huge half-digested smoothie. He clapped his hands together."

"Um no." Cat gave him a weird look, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the new club that just opened down the road.

"Do you have cats there?" Sinjin interrupted, "Can I bring my cats?"

I saw Cat smile a little.

I know what she she's thinking, I'm a cat! They have me there!

Cat nodded, "Yes, we accept all, but can I meet your cats? I'd like to get to know them personally."

"Yes! I never get guests in my house, YES!" Sinjin celebrated.

Cat shook her head and pushed past him, "Where are they?"

Sinjin pretended to shut the door and then looked at her creepily, "Down…in the basement…"

Don't be more weird Sinjin, Cat will have nightmare and then I'll get frantic calls from her at three in the morning.

"Okay!" Cat agreed and pretended to walk down some steps and then paused and looked horrified, "W-what's wrong with them?" she gasped.

Sinjin creepily put his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to speak.

"SIKOWITZ!" Cat screamed, "HELP!" She jumped off the stage and straight into my lap.

Well…that didn't go well…

I looked at Cat who was hugging me closely.

I like end result.

I put my arms around her.

Sikowitz sighed, "So that's how not to play the game…Beck and Tori…"

. . .

Cat got up off my lap at the end of the lesson.

"You ok?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "You're just very comfy." She explained shyly.

I shrugged, "So I've been told."

She laughed, "Come on…lunch." She giggled.

. . .

I sat next to Jade who was watching Beck and Tori flirting on the other side of the table.

Cat sat down beside me a looked at Jade worriedly.

"Are you ok Jadey?" Cat asked breaking the silence.

Beck looked over at Jade, "Is something wrong?"

I noticed Tori had looped her hand with Beck, Jade and Cat followed my gaze and noticed too.

Jade suddenly grabbed my hand.

I glanced at Cat who was looking confused…and hurt?

Cat leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Oh…are you and Jade…?"

I shook my head, "God no…it's a show she's doing for Beck…"

Cat nodded and then clasped my other hand under the table and looked away from me blushing.

I smiled at her and let her curl her fingers around mine.

What's she doing?  
Beck gave Jade a weir little nod.

I shook herhand off of mine, "What are you doing?" I hissed.

She shrugged, "I don't know…trying to get Beck to beat you up?"

I glared at her, "I can't believe we slept together!"

So that came out a little louder than expected.

Cat suddenly dropped my hand and made a weird gaspy sound.

Beck dropped Tori's hand and stared at me and Jade.

"Well fucking done Shapiro!" Jade yelled, "What happened to don't tell Beck and Cat?"

"You SLEPT with her?" Beck yelled.

"You lied to me?" Cat whispered, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears,, she got up.

"Cat no…" I mumbled, "What's it to you anyway? It's none of your guys business who sleeps with who! We aren't together! And Beck YOU broke up with Jade and you're letting Tori flirting with you! Cat you broke up with me so why does it matter?" I snapped.

"You don't know?" Cat asked shakily, "Oh my god…I need to go…"

"No, wait!" I called after her.

She shook her head at me and ran off.

Tori got up and ran after her.

I turned back to find Beck leaning over the table and glaring at me, "How. Dare. You." He snarled.

"Whoa! Beck…I came over mad about you and got him drunk!" Jade defended me.

"You're both missing the point! Jade I love you!" he yelled furiously, "And Rob…Cat…if you don't realise then you just don't deserve to know! But you should go cheer her up!" he growled, "I'm going to kill you."

Jade looked up at him, "You love me?" she whispered.

"Jade? Hello, he's going to kill me!" I squeaked.

She waved me off, blushing at Beck, "I think we need to talk."

"Janitor's closet?" he guessed, still a stern look on his face.

"Yeah." Jade nodded.

"I'll kill you after school Shapiro." Beck hissed furiously.

What can I say? He loves Jade.

Now…to find Cat…


	9. Too Late To Apologise

**Robbie POV**

"Cat…" I murmured softly, shutting the Janitor closet door behind me.

She shuffled round and turned her back on me, "Don't talk to me." She whispered.

"I don't understand what they problem is…" I admitted.

"She's my best friend Robbie! My oldest friend!" she yelped, "And you're my…" she trailed off, looking confused, "You're my…" she repeated, struggling for an answer.

"I'm your what?" I asked gently and then sighed, "I'm your friend Cat…we're friends." I shrugged.

"You still slept with Jade!" she howled.

"Why does that matter?" I yelled, "We were drunk!"

"That's what everyone says when they make mistakes, that they were drunk! I bet you probably told the others that WE were drunk when we slept together!"

"We weren't!" I argued.

"I know but you're passing Jade off as nothing, am I nothing to? Is that why my opinion os this doesn't matter?" she asked, looking distraught.

"It doesn't matter Cat, none of it matters because me and Jade are friends, maybe we aren't even friends, but we aren't…I don't like her like that!" I sighed.

"So…you guys aren't like…dating now?" she mumbled, messing with her fingers and looking way from me.

"What? No! I thought I already made that clear! Eew, no…god no! Cat are you insane?" I ran my hands through my hair.

She shrugged, "I don't know… she looked miserable, "So…ok…bye." She tried to step past me.

I blocked the door, "No." I said sternly, "You're going to tell me the problem right now.!

"T-there isn't a problem." She went bright red and looked awkward, "It's just umm…a shock." She whispered.

I nodded.

She's lying.

"So are we ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "Fine…"

"So do you want to hang out after school?" I asked.

"No thanks." She shook her head.

"Cat, you are mad!" I yelped.

"No, Kai wants to meet up…" she explained anxiously.

Oh my god…he's going to break up with her today.

"Well, do you want to come by afterwards?" I asked.

She's going to be down after this…

Movies and coco on standby.

And possible flowers but I'll think about that one.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Maybe, if Beck doesn't kill you…he was joking about that right?" she squeaked.

"I very much doubt it was a joke, we all know that Beck doesn't make empty threats."

She grabbed my wrist, "Well…don't get beat up too bad…" she frowned, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

I nodded, "Well thanks…movie night tonight okay?"

"Maybe." She answered quietly.

"Hug?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "…no." she moved past me and left.

I slumped against the wall, "Well…that went well…" I muttered.

. . .

"Rob…stop." Beck stood in front of me, "Why…what the hell is wrong with you?" he pushed me into the corner of the parking lot.

I sighed, "Hasn't Jade defended me at all?"

Typical. She sold me out.

He sighed, "Yes, surprisingly. But how could you Rob? She's my-"

Same point that Cat stopped.

"She's your what?" I asked.

He sighed, "I love her ok? And breaking up with her was the dumbest thing I've ever done." He shook his head, "And I can't let you take her from me! Can't you see how badly you've hurt Cat?"

"Why does EVERYONE say that?" I yelled at him, "She broke MY heart! Yet, I'm still the bad guy and she's still the victim and oh…she has a boyfriend, it's not your business and it's not Cat's business!"

She has a gay boyfriend who's currently breaking up with her as we speak.

"Do you like Jade?" He bellowed.

"NO!" I screamed back, "What part of no don't you understand?"

"Do you like Cat? Screw that, do you love her?" He demanded.

"Cat and I are friends, stuff happened, stuff that is now in the past and I wish people would just let it go and accept that unlike other people, we are capable of being just friends!"

"Oh really?" he scoffed, "So why did Cat run off crying?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "I don't know…but we've talked and we're fine." I lied.

I think she's still mad.

Beck clenched his fists, "I just…I can't believe YOU would do this!"

"I'm going home now." I spat.

Beck suddenly narrowed his eyes and punched me in the jaw, "You don't even seem sorry!" he roared.

I staggered back a couple of paces , "Shit!" I swore and punched him in the nose.

OW! MY HAND!

Beck groaned and grabbed his face.

There was a crack.

That sounded like a bone breaking.

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING TO BE SORRY FOR!" I yelled back.

"Other than taking my girlfriend!" He took another swing at me.

I ducked.

"Then why aren't you at her house trying to get her back?" I pointed out, covering where he'd punched me with my hand, "Rather than staying here and being a son of a bitch?" I snarled.

He swung his arm around my neck and hurled me onto the floor.

I scrabbled back up and whacked his stomach.

He doubled over for a moment and leaned against the wall.

I watched him, blood trickling from his nose.

I can feel blood on my face too and bruises.

He staggered back to his feet, I shook my head at him and walked away.

"You're just going to walk away?" he spat.

"I'm done Beck, you're one of my best friends, I'm not losing you over Beck. See you tomorrow." I sighed.

. . .

There was knock on the door.

I sighed and took the ice off my face, "Cat?" I called out.

"Yeah…" there was a quiet reply.

I slowly got up and shuffled over to the door, I opened it to find Cat standing on the other side.

"Is movie night still on?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, "Sure…are you ok? Something happen with Kai?"

"No…everything's-"

I can't lie.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" I interrupted.

She gasped, "H-how…?"

"Because he told me ." I admitted, "Did he say why he broke up with you?"

She nodded, "Because he doesn't like me like that." Her breathing was shuddery.

"That's it? That's ALL he said?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Why…and why did he tell you that he was going to break up with me?" she squeaked.

"Come in." I nodded towards the couch.

"Kay." She mumbled and shuffled to the couch and flopped back on it.

I shut the door and sat beside her, "You know that night…when we both went outside at Nozu's?"

She nodded, "Yeah…you and Kai were being weird…" she whispered.

"He…" I trailed off and hesitated.

"He what?" she pushed, staring me in the face, "Hey! Wait, stop! Your jaw!" she gasped, gently bringing her hand up to where Beck had punched me, "Beck?" her eyes watering up.

I nodded, "Yeah…but I think I possibly broke his nose…"

She hid a smile, "Well-"

"He kissed me Cat." I blurted out.

She looked confused, "Who?"

I hesitated again, "…Kai."

"What?" she whispered, "But…he went out with me…he asked me out…"

"Cat, I don't what…but something happened to him at his old school. That's why he moved here." I admitted.

"Robbie?" she mumbled, looking scared.

"Yeah?"

"When I went round to his…he had a black eye." She whimpered, "But he was defensive and refused to tell me anything."

"Cat…" I murmured, holding out my arms, "Come here."

She pouted and shook her head.

I sighed and pulled her towards me.

She put her head on my chest and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly, kissing her hair.

"Everyone's betraying me…but I deserve it yet I still feel hurt." She admitted.

"You feel I betrayed you?" I asked, my heart sinking.

She gripped my shirt and nodded, "But I shouldn't feel like that, I hurt you Robbie."

"I obviously hurt you." I pointed out.

"But there's no reason that I should feel like that right?" she mumbled.

"Is that you saying that, or you saying what you think I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Second option." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Then, I'm sorry. About Kai and what happened with Jade." I replied.

She leaned up and impulsively kissed my cheek, "Apology accepted." She whispered.

I smiled, "Good. I'm glad we're still friends."

I felt her tense up a little.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and moved away from me, "No, everything's fine."

"You want to watch a movie then?" I suggested.

"One moment." She gulped, making a sob like noise and rushed off into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I stayed on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

My face throbbed.

I fumbled around for the ice and put it back on my face, and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom that sounded suspiciously like crying.

Like Cat crying.


	10. Full Of Possibilities

**Robbie POV**

I finally managed to coax Cat out of the bathroom, she didn't speak or anything, just rushed out and curled up on the sofa.

Every time I try and move towards her she either moves away or makes a weird noise.

She's now taken it upon herself to build a small barrier of cushions which barricade her away from me.

Though honestly, it's kind of cute that she peeks out from over the cushions to sneak a glance at me.

Every time I catch her looking at me, she looks away with an agonized expression, going bright red and finishing it all off with a startled squeak.

"Hey." I said softly, "You going to hide form me all night?"

She bit her lip, looking up at me, "I'm not hiding…" she defended.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Fine, whatever." I turned my attention back to the film.

I heard her sigh deeply and then the couch jolted a little and as she ploughed her way through the cushions and crawled beside me, so that her leg was touching mine.

We both just stayed like that until the film ended, though she sat rigidly like she was just sitting next to me because she didn't want to upset me.

I really don't care where she sits if it's that big of a deal for her.

"So…the movie was good." Cat started and then looked down awkwardly.

"Uh huh." I nodded, "I've seen it a couple times before so I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks…" she replied, sounding dejected, after a small pause, "So…" she looked at me awkwardly.

"You still mad huh?" I asked, my question coming out little angrier sounding than intended.

She flinched, "It's shock Robbie…plus I can't get over that huge bruise on your face." She sighed.

"It doesn't hurt." I shrugged, "Just feels numb, Beck was clearly shocked too…and the anger just bubbled up…"

"It's scary when that happens." Cat squeaked, "You and Beck don't get angry very much, so when you do…you explode. Boom." She joked shakily.

"And you cry in the bathroom." I noted, "I seem to make you cry a lot." I sighed.

She looked away from me, "No you don't. I do stuff and I make myself cry, no-one else. I just get frustrated." She admitted, "I can't always hold it in."

I nodded silently, "You mad about Kai?"

"Again…shock." She replied blankly, "So…he likes you?" she checked out.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask many questions and he didn't give many answers. We were both worried about your reaction to it as well."

"We?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah…I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know how serious you guys were, if you liked him, or loved him-"

"No." She cut me off sharply, "Just a tension free, non-serious thing." She answered weakly.

"But not a romantic or spontaneous thing." I pointed out.

"Yeah…well I have had many relationships like that." Cat deflected, "Only one with-" she cut herself off and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Do you have any plans for the summer?" I quickly changed the subject.

Cat looked more comfortable, "Not really…just arty stuff." She smiled, "And hanging out with you…maybe?" she looked at me hopefully.

I nodded, "Sure, as long as we don't go see rabbits again." I smiled.

"I think I'm going to buy a rabbit!" Cat announced suddenly, "Like a birthday present to myself." She giggled.

"It's your birthday this summer!" I cried out suddenly, "I knew it!"

She looked amused, "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because then you might think that I don't know when your birthday is." I pointed out.

She smiled, "When is it then?"

"August third." I answered proudly, "You got some birthday plans yet?"

She shook her head, "Nothing yet. I'll think of something."

"And I'll think of something to give you…" I replied thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Cat said suddenly, "You know…umm The Cow Wow at the end of the semester?"

I nodded, "Last day before the holidays?"

She nodded, "Like…are you…you know…have you got a date?" She squeaked.

I shook my head, "Nope. I was planning on just going home and relaxing or something." I shrugged.

Cat looked disappointed, "Oh, never mind then."

"No…what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She took a deep breath, "Do you want to go with me? To The Cow Wow? Together?"

"I-" I started but she cut me off, looking scared.

"Not like a date or anything! Just two friends hanging out and then we'll have someone to dance with so we don't look like loners!" she explained quickly, looking shy again.

I shrugged, "Why not? Sure." I grinned.

She looked giddy and suddenly hugged me and then retreated, looking nervous, "Sorry!"

"Come here idiot." I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She sighed happily and relaxed against me, "Thanks…"

"I'm not dancing though." I said sternly.

She pulled away and stared at me, "But Robbie…" she frowned.

"I've got two left feet! I'll knock you over!"

"I don't mind." She said innocently, "We did dance together, you only stood on my foot once…three times." She laughed a little.

I felt myself blush, "I'm sorry."

She suddenly looked serious again, "I'm sorry." Her face crumpled but she held it together, "I mean it Robbie, I'm sorry for everything and I know that saying it isn't enough-"

I cut her off, "It is enough. Apology accepted."

She smiled at me nervously, "I should probably be heading off now…"

I frowned slightly, "How did you get here?"

She gave me a weird look, "I walked…"

"It's dark out now, you want to stay over here?" I offered.

"Robbie, I can walk back, it only takes half an hour…" she protested.

"You're staying here." I decided for her, "I'll just worry and I'm too tired to drive, come on, I'll get you a pillow and blanket and set the couch up as a bed again."

She hesitated and then smiled, "Thanks Robbie…I appreciate it."

I shrugged, "It's fine. Do you want to watch TV? Or another movie?"

"Well sure…" Cat joked, "Then night is young and full of possibilities."

I laughed and fetched a blanket, throwing it over her and getting under it too.

Cat felt around for the remote and held it up, "What are we watching?" she wondered.

"You choose." I shrugged, "Whatever you want."

She flicked the TV on and put on a show that she liked the look of but before she settled down to watch it she looked up at me for approval.

I nodded, "Sure." I smiled.

She smiled back and looked up at me for a moment before resting her head on my shoulder.

You know what?  
I think everything's going to be alright.


	11. They Came Back Together and We Didn't

**Robbie POV**

So Cat sleeps over at mine.

Pretty subdued affair, polite conversation, no mention of her hysterical crying fit for apparently no reason, no mention of me and Jade.

She sings to the radio, I smile and sing in the back ground until she turns off the radio and stops singing just to hear me sing. Which I don't notice until a few seconds after.

Cat laughs, I frown and don't say anything.

We arrive at school, she goes off somewhere whilst I go over to Andre who has now heard about what happened between me and Jade.

The whole morning had been pretty normal so far…I go off to find Cat…and begin morning havoc.

Three…two…one…GO!

"You could have completely ruined his face forever!" I heard Cat's raised voice from around the corner.

I turn into the next hall way to find it pretty much empty, with the exception of the three people who are watching with wide eyes as Cat Valentine is screaming at Beck Oliver, who is gradually backing into the corner, looking scared.

"Cat-" Beck started but she slammed her hand onto his mouth.

"Shut up! I'm not done!" she snapped, looking furious, "I went round to his yesterday and his jaw's all screwed up and it's completely YOUR FAULT!" She screamed, "If it bothers you that much then get up and crawl to Jade and kiss her ass until she takes you back because Jadey isn't the sort of girl who's going to whimper, beg and crawl until YOU take her back! Do you know why Beck? Because she's not pathetic like all of the other saddos who can do nothing but stare at you and fantasize whilst you stand here, posing whilst I yell at you!" she stopped, panting and then turned round and very deliberately glared at the three girls who had been staring at Beck all of the time Cat had been screaming.

"So…" Beck started, "You aren't bothered about Robbie and Jade at all?" he asked in disbelief.

Cat shook her head, "No! Of course I am, but at least I don't go and lie in wait for Jade and rip her hair out and strangle her with it when I find out that she had a little fling with Robbie!"

"You ran off crying!" Beck pointed out.

"I was in shock!" she argued, "There'd be something wrong with me if I didn't react at all, but you can't just land one on him!"

"So he asked you to come fight his battles for you?" Beck asked.

I clenched my fists but stayed hidden out of sight to see what Cat would say.

"No, he didn't! He has no idea I'm here chewing you out over this! I wasn't going to say anything when you got mad when he just announces it, it's understandable! But it was like there was a puffer fish in his mouth, his face is all swollen UP!" She smacked his arm angrily.

"He almost broke my nose." Beck replied flippantly though I could see he was calming himself down.

"Because you attacked him! If I had been there I would have snapped your neck! You're meant to be the calm and collected one! Me and Jade are known for doing stupid, brash things and somehow, it's you and Robbie that end up with black and blue faces!"

Beck opened his mouth to retort whilst Cat glared up at him, her arms crossed.

Time for me to intervene before things get any worse.

Cat looks like she could kill.

"This should be a pretty good place to stop now." I called out, going over to them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cat demanded.

"Doesn't matter, I could probably hear you from the other side of the school." I answered.

"I'm defending you!" Cat snapped, "Against THAT!" She stabbed her finger angrily in Beck's direction.

Beck sighed heavily and looked at me, "Man…I'm sorry ok? You happy now?" He looked pointedly at Cat.

Cat frowned, furrowing her brow, "Both of you." She commanded, "Need to promise not to fight like that again." She looked at my swollen jaw sympathetically and Beck's nose, "I love you both okay?" she mumbled, looking at me and blushing a little, "And…I'm pretty sure that everyone just wants to forget about Robbie and Jade's crazy night and move on? I do, I don't want people talking about it anymore…so…Beck don't hit Robbie and Robbie…don't let Jade get you drunk." She frowned and tapped my nose.

"What about my nose?" Beck pointed out.

I smirked a little until Cat raised an eyebrow at me.

Cat waved Beck off, "You baby, it's just your nose."

Beck sighed heavily, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Same here, sorry." I agreed, nodding at him.

He gave me a small smile, "Cat…thanks…"

Cat shrugged, "Don't you dare do it again." She scolded.

"You're really scary, you know that?" I asked.

She made a growling sound under her breath and flounced off around the corner.

I suddenly heard Jade's voice.

"CAT, DON'T HUG ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She yelled.

Then there was Cat's giggle.

I raised an eyebrow at Beck, "Women…" I sighed hotly.

He laughed, looking in the direction where Jade's yell had come from.

I grinned, "Go get her." I encouraged him.

He nodded and slapped me on the back and disappeared.

I turned round to head to my locker and came face to face with Cat.

She smiled; "Hi!" she gave me a quick hug.

I shot her a confused look, "I thought you already left…"

She immediately looked scared, "Oh!" she squeaked, "I can leave if you want…"

I shook my head, "No, you're fine." I smiled gently.

She nodded nervously, still pretty red faced from all the yelling.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I teased.

She looked up, still looking nervous, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Thank you…" I murmured, "For yelling at Beck I mean, I don't advise you to ever do it again, but I appreciate moral support."

"Hey! Why not?" she stuck out her bottom lip.

"You were very…" I searched for the word.

She took a step towards me, looking curious, "Yes?"

"…scary. VERY scary." I laughed.

She blushed again, "Well I was mad about you being hurt…" she mumbled, looking at her feet.

I pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, I seriously owe you." I admitted.

She looked up at me, still in my arms, "No you don't, it was me paying you back for saying you'd come to The Cow Wow with me." She suddenly looked anxious again, "Is that still a thing? Have you changed your mind?" she squeaked.

I shook my head, "Definitely coming Kitty Kat, you can't stop me. This will be fun, I don't have to worry about bringing a date…don't have to worry about my bad dancing as you already know about-"

"-Your two left feet." She finished for me, giggling.

I nodded, "You got it, takes the pressure off."

She paused for a moment, "Wait…so you will dance with me?" she asked hopefully.

I sighed, "Maybe…"

Her face lit up, "YAY!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled, "What have you got first?"

She buried her face in my chest and pulled me closer before mumbling, "…Song writing…"

"You don't sound too happy about that." I sighed.

Her face popped up, "You know how we had to write a song?"

I nodded, "Uh huh?"

We started this weird little shuffle towards our first class, Cat's arms still around me.

"I don't think it's great…" she muttered.

"Can I see it?" I asked hopefully.

She looked horrified, "No!"

I let go of her, "Okay…"

She looked at my arms mournfully as I pulled them away, "I think I did pretty good…but I don't know…I'm nervous I guess…" she shrugged, "Andre helped me right a rap to put in it too, but that's probably the best bit of it…not the bits I wrote on my own." She sighed.

"You know what I think?" I asked.

"What?" she glanced up at me.

"That this is you…either being overly modest or putting yourself down, and you need to stop doing that. You know why that is Miss Valentine?" I grinned.

"Why Mister Shapiro?" she laughed giddily.

"Because you-" I wrapped my arms around her and spun her round.

She clung to me, looking happy.

I set her down, "-you…you are absolutely amazing and you need to accept that." I told her.

She nodded, "I'll try…thanks…" she looked embarrassed.

"You didn't get mad about me picking you up!" I realised cheerfully.

She shrugged, looking away, "I kind of liked it…" she admitted.

I nodded, "Good."

"What about your song?" she asked curiously.

"I'm just going to turn in that weird thing I wrote about broken glass…"I admitted shamefully.

She looked devastated, "Robbie! What about showing what you can really do?" she yelped.

"I had writer's block!" I defended, "Plus…I wanted to write songs and stuff last year…but I want to cling to dreams I had when I was younger, like you and your art…hey did I ever congratulate you properly about having your work in a gallery?" I asked.

"Not really…" she admitted, "But that was Jade stopping you…"

I picked her up again, "Well...I am so…so proud of you." I whispered in her ear before letting her go again.

She made a squeaking noise, not looking at me.

What's up with her?  
"Thank you…again." She whispered, "We've got a couple of minutes…"

I nodded, "Come on…"I begged, "Just a little look at your song…"

"Nuh uh." She shook her head.

"Fine…" I grumbled, "Give me the title of it."

She hesitated, "The Way." She answered quietly.

I made a noise of approval, "Please?" I begged.

She smirked, "No Robbie!"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled, assuming I 'd given up.

I waited a moment and then started tickling her.

"Ro-Robbie!" she squealed, "N-no! Stooooop!" she whined, trying to bat my hands away, giggling hysterically.

The bell suddenly went.

Cat raced away from me, laughing.

I sighed and went after her, just as I turned around the corner I almost crashed into Cat.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She shushed me and grabbed my hand, pulling me round next to her and then pointed.

Beck and Jade kissing.

"They're back together!" she whispered happily.

I nodded, "It looks that way huh?"

"Even though they broke up, she still loved him and h-he still loved her and found their way back together." Her voice wobbled, she looked up at me.

I licked my lips, not sure what she wanted me to say, "Uh yeah, it's great."

She nodded slowly, giving me another look before dropping my hand and shoving her hands in her pockets and walking off.

I sighed deeply and slowly followed after her.

She didn't wait for me, disappearing out of sight before I could even get near.

(A/N)- I'm sick right now…so sorry about being slow on the updates, but I forced myself to right a new chapter for you guys.

The Way is by Mac Miller and Ariana Grande, just in case you have been living under a rock all this time and have never heard of the song.

If you haven't then no offense and I'm sure living under a rock is lovely.

Bye :)


	12. Just Can't Stop

**Cat POV**

I'm having a girl's day out with Jade and Tori.

I'll admit, I'm slowly warming to Tori, as she's taken great interest in my little "date" with Robbie

Not a date…the Cow Wow thing.

I seriously didn't think he'd accept, I'm pretty sure other girls have asked him.

When he first joined here at HA, he was shy, not great with girls, lanky, very cute, but not what most girls would consider hot.

I'm not mot girls, I liked that cute little innocent geeky look.

But I'm not complaining about his new look, working out is definitely paying off and I appreciate it.

He's built himself up quite a bit, he's not overly muscular, but there IS muscle.

Plus he's so TALL, maybe it's because I'm short I find that attractive, I don't know why, I just like tall guys.

Especially tall, hot, cute, funny, sweet guys!

Whoa. Cat, STOP this NOW.

You aren't going on a date with him, it's a night out with a friend.

And I totally haven't dedicated this whole day to shop with Jade and Tori to find a dress for this not-a-date with Robbie because that would be completely pathetic.

So pathetic…but true.

"Hey!" Tori called out, "Jade, you should totally wear this!" she laughed.

I turned round and giggled, Tori was holding up a flowery dress, I'd probably wear that…maybe it's a little TOO flowery, definitely not a Jade- worthy dress.

"Very funny Vega." Jade replied icily as she inspected a blue dress and made an approving noise.

"That's a nice dress Jadey." I encouraged, fiddling with a strand of my hair.

Tori looked up, "So…Cat." She smiled.

I looked at her nervously, "So…Tori. Anyway, who are you going with?" I asked suddenly.

She never said who her date was.

"Well, technically, I don't actually have a date." She admitted.

"Technically Cat doesn't have a date either." Jade pointed.

"I do too!" I protested, "I have Robbie!"

Jade smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day that Robbie Shapiro would be someone's…date." She laughed.

"Twice." Tori added, "Don't forget the Christmas Party."

"Enough about Robbie." I interrupted abruptly, trying to take the attention off of me, "Tori?"

"Andre." She shrugged, "Though it's just because we're singing a song together and we agreed to hang out afterwards."

"Like me and Robbie." I nodded.

So much from bringing the conversation AWAY from Robbie.

"Except I'm not in love with Andre." Tori teased.

I felt my face flush, "Tori! I-I'm not in love with him!" I protested.

Tori laughed, "Sure thing little Kitty Kat, whatever you say."

"Humph." I sighed and folded my arms, "Can't we go get food or something, I'm starving!" I complained.

"You haven't found anything to wear yet." Tori pointed out, her eyes suddenly flickered over to a pink strapless dress.

Tori flitted over to it and to the hanger with the dress on off of the wrack and held it up against me, her face lit up, "Ooh! Cat!" she squealed.

I looked down at it and a small smile, it's a slanted cut, so it shows off a lot of leg…I'd wear it if it WAS a date, or if he was my boyfriend.

But it's not and I don't want to freak him out. It's not inappropriately short or anything I guess…

"Are you going to try it on?" Tori asked.

I went over to the wrack it came from.

This one looks too wide…there's my size…, "Yes Tori. I'll try it on…" I nodded, giving the dress another doubtful look.

She nodded and went over to Jade who had about three dresses in her hand, "I'll try these." She announced bluntly.

"What about you Tori?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Jade snorted.

I don't. But me and Tori seem to be getting on better recently.

She shrugged, "I bought a new top the other day, I'll just wear that and skinny jeans I guess."

"You don't want a pretty dress?" I gasped.

"I haven't got anyone to wear a pretty dress for. Plus, I'm not big on dresses like you are Cat." She replied, "Now, go try it on!" she encouraged.

I smiled and followed Jade towards the dressing rooms.

Jade took one right at the end, claiming she wanted to savour anytime she could get away from us.

I took the first empty one I saw and Tori sat down on one of the seats by the wall.

I have three more weeks to find a dress yet…but I just so want to find something that'll make me look…stunning.

So Robbie just can't say no to me…because I've decided to make a move on him at the Cow Wow.

I'm just nervous of rejection.

Screw nervous, I've had at least three nightmares when I've admitted how I feel at he literally spits in my face and yells and rejects me in front of the whole school and it's awkward and he hates me forever.

I know it sounds ridiculous…but I can't explain how disgusting and wrong everything felt when he told me he hated me and when I said I hated him.

I never ever want that again because I'm not sure I'd be able to stay at this school or love anything ever again.

I pulled off my top and kicked my pants off and jumped into the dress.

…

_"When girls put on skirts, do they go in one leg at a time like pants or do they just jump right in?" Robbie asked._

_Tori gave him a weird look, "One leg at a time."_

_I giggled, "I jump right in!" _

…

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Short, but hopefully not too short and revealing to make Robbie uncomfortable.

I giggled and twirled around.

I like this dress…

I pulled the curtain open,, "Hey Tori!" I smiled cheerfully.

She looked up from some magazine she was reading and smiled, "Wow Cat, you look…" she trailed off trying to find a word.

"…desperate?" Jade interrupted spitefully.

"Jade!" I squeaked, "Wait…Tori, do I?" I asked anxiously, "Does it look like I've made to much of an effort?"

Jade sighed, "You look great Cat." She gave in and nodded at me with an awkward smile.

I cheered up, "Really? Because if it does look like I have made too much of an effort then Robbie might-"

"He might reject you and then the world will run out of bacon and you'll never be able to love again and your heart will be obliterated and the world will end." Jade finished for me in a dramatic tone.

"You make it sound so stupid and jokey." I mumbled, "And that dress looks nice." I added quietly, "Are we done here now?" I asked.

Tori nodded, "Well I am, I could go for some food."

Jade shrugged, "Whatever. I have two more dresses to try but you freaks can go."

"Thanks Jadey!" I beamed, rushing back into the room to change back into my normal clothes.

"She loves him." I heard Tori say.

I heard Jade laugh, "Obviously."

. . .

"So, you and Beck? Spill." I ordered Jade as we all waited at the table for our orders to come.

Jade shrugged, "We're back together. Nothing more to it."

Tori gave her a friendly nudge, "Yeah but…how?" I mean we ALL know you're back together." She winked.

"Get off me Vega." Jade swatted at her.

I giggled and sipped at my soda, "So? How?"

Maybe I can pick up some tips.

Their situation is pretty similar, except for they got back together after three months.

With me and Robbie it's been…nine months now? I think…

…it's kind of hazy.

"I don't know, when Robbie dropped the bomb to you and beck about us sleeping together-"

"When did that happen?" Tori interrupted, "What? You and Robbie-"

I put my hands over my ears, "Lalalalalala! I don't want to hear about it! No! Lalala!"

Jade sighed and slapped my ahnds away from my ears, "I'm not going to talk about it, I don't remember most of it, though from I can remember…" she smiled teasingly at me, "…I know why you would want that guy back. He has some moves-"

"NO!" I yelled at her, "Stop! I don't want to think about it!"

A few people stared at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly, "Stop Jade…"

"Come on Jade, don't torture her about it and that's not what I meant. You hate Robbie!"

"We got drunk." She shrugged, "You know the rest, I was mad about Beck and went over there and he was frustrated about how things were going down with you, Cat-"

"Wait, what? You didn't think to mention this?" I asked accusingly.

"Look, he had a few drinks and started saying stuff like, I know how to hurt her for getting with Kai…" she shook her head, "And I wanted Beck, I was thinking Robbie was Beck I was so out of it. And he was thinking of me as you Cat, so he didn't want me…"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused.

"He may have said your name a couple times." She shrugged.

I let out a happy squeak before I could stop myself, feeling my face heat up, "O-oh!" I stammered, "That's umm…that was probably just an accident…" I muttered, "Saying my name during that…stuff, doesn't mean anything. Did he actually say anything hinting at you know…"

Jade smirked, "Know what?"

I glared at her, feeling embarrassed I whispered, "If he still loves me…"

Jade shrugged and looked at me sympathetically, "No, sorry Cat. he didn't."

I nodded, "Oh, ok then." I gulped.

"Three burgers?"

I looked up at the waitress, "Yep." I nodded.

She placed our food on the table and then went away again.

I took a big bite of burger to basically force myself to stop talking about Robbie.

"So what about YOU and BECK?" Tori asked impatiently.

I'd completely forgotten about that…somehow I managed to make the whole conversation Robbie centred, I really need to stop doing that.

"Oh right." Jade replied after a moment, "After Robbie said about that whole sex thing by accident, me and Beck went to the janitor's closet to talk. Well we ended up screaming at each other bu the end result was we agreed to be civil to each other but then the next I heard how Beck had beaten Shapiro up over me and as desperate as it was….I kind of felt sorry for him and he looked kind of down with that messed up nose and he suddenly kissed me and it was all good." She shrugged, "Simple really."

"Yeah…simple." I repeated quietly.

"It's so cute that he got so mad about it!" Tori gushed.

Jade narrowed her eyes at her, "Watch yourself Vega, he's taken."

"And it's not cute!" I added, "He busted Robbie's face up!"

Jade laughed, "I know, you totally freaked out over that. The whole school heard you screaming."

I blushed, "Whatever."

"Hey, I didn't go screaming at Robbie for punching Beck in the nose." Jade pointed out.

"Yeah…well I bet you took his mind off it." I snapped.

"Hey, just because you haven't got Robbie as yours exclusively doesn't mean you need to get grumpy." Jade snapped.

"Shut up." I retorted, "He could be after the Cow Wow."

"Well what are you going to do to get him?" Tori asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know!" I squeaked, "I'm not going to plan anything, just…don't let the moment go when it comes."

"So you're going to tell him?" she guessed.

I nodded shyly, "I'm going to try."

Jade and Tori exchanged a glance.

"Can we stop talking about this now please?" I demanded, "These burgers are good."

"They are." Tori agreed.

"Eh." Jade shrugged, "As far as dead cow goes…it's ok."

"A dead cow would be more fun than you…" I grumbled under my breath.

Tori laughed.

Jade glared at me, "WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

(A/N)- So...sorry for not updating, I've been ill, I'm almost better now, I've had the whole week off school so I've had time to plan out new ideas for this story. I've noticed something I really don't like on this site (before I say this, every single one of the guests that have reviewed my work have been aesome and really supportive) but lots of guests realise that they can get away with saying anything as they can't be reported and it really infuriates me, like "Omg what is wrong with you, you're a pathetic writer, you should try something else like...I don;t know...curling up and DYING, do the world a favour because this writing is FUCKED UP!" Yes, that is a geniune review I have come across and there are loads like that...it's just horrible. No writer deserves to have that as there's usually nothing wrong with the work and it's just the person being picky. So thanks to the guests to review my works and are awesome and don't leave horrible hate messages like the other losers out there who have nthing better to do with their livs and than put others down.

Peace out.


	13. Want You Back

(A/N)- It's just a countdown to the Cow Wow now!

ThePartyGod- Omigosh you're back! Also, OMG CONCUSSION? I hope you're okay now!

Robbie POV

"So…a date with Cat?" Kai asked as Beck grinned knowingly.

"No." I said firmly, "I am going to the Cow Wow with Cat." I corrected him.

He shrugged, "Sounds like a date to me…" he smirked.

Beck laughed and cracked open a can of pepsi, "Yep, Kai you've busted them."

"Whatever." I muttered, "It's not a date." I repeated, "Now, I'm out of here." I got up.

Beck looked confused, "What? Man, you just got here!"

"Yeah…" I shifted from foot to foot, "But the Cow Wow's in like four days…"

Kai shrugged, "So?"

So, I need to go find something to wear to it…but if I say that, then it sounds like it's a date.

But it's not.

At least I don't think it is…Cat said it wasn't, so I'm going to assume it's not.

"So…I need to go…" I nodded awkwardly, "Um yeah. Bye."

"Uh…bye." Kai replied, looking confused.

Beck nodded, "Uh huh, see you."

I opened the door to Beck's RV and let myself out.

Plus, I can't take a girl to a dance and not get her something.

I'm sorry but I have to get flowers or something…

Plus Cat's been acting kind of weird and I'm scared that I've messed up so I'll get her something just in case.

I can't afford to lose her again.

. . .

Well the Cow Wow's Hawaiian themed…so these shorts and this shirt should be ok…

Yeah, should be fine.

I need to get her a gift now, I'm hoping to find Cat a new Mister Longneck.

I mean the exact same giraffe, it was so sweet of her to give it to Eva…but I know she needs him.

Plus I have something else in mind for her birthday present.

Jewellery. I'm thinking of hinting to her on her birthday that I like her again.

I like her a lot.

Maybe that's why she's being weird, it's her way of telling me I'm not interested.

That thought's crossed my mind several times so I'm even more nervous about going to the Cow Wow with her in case I slip up and give myself a way.

Because I'm not sure if she wants a relationship with me, so leaving it a few more weeks would be best.

Plus, her birthday's in the holidays, which makes her very easy to avoid when she rejects me.

She probably will, I'm expecting her to jump into my arms or anything.

I'm not going to bother trying these clothes on.

I hate clothes shopping, the shops are always full of big muscly guys who would probably get girls like Cat with one glance. You know the guys who dress up in designer clothes to give them that clean look...and underneath they are complete-

That's not important.

I'm going on a giraffe hunt now.

. . .

So many toys...

I've been to gift shops, kids shops...

I found seven small giraffes, each one a different colour of the rainbow.

I guess it's better than nothing.

I sighed, swinging the small gift bag containing the giraffes in the air, the bag with my clothes in on my upper arm.

I unlocked my cat, got in and sighed, just taking the moment of complete silence to unwind and let everything go...

All the stress of the final exams before school ends in three days.

Then the next day, the Cow Wow, with Cat, how am I supposed to act?

Then just summer. Should be nice, apart from having a job.

I had an interview for a job a couple weeks back. Working in the Pear Store for the summer, just on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, just to get sone cash. Then I'll scout for a job I'm interested in, or start working towards it.

But actually set something to aim for now, rather than just drifting along on drama lessons and music.

When I was younger I wanted to be a chef.

I'm considering aiming for that.

But in the mean time I'll be working at the Pear Store for four weeks of the summer. Then the other three I'll find something else to focus on.

I straighten up and start up the engine.

After ten minutes I got sick of being alone with my own thoughts and switched on the radio.

"Cause we, are never ever ever, getting back together.

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to m-"

I changed the station.

Goodbye Taylor. I don't like her music, if she's not bothered about her breakups then why spend money to make a song about it?

Just get on with your life. And deny that you're in love with your ex if anyone asks.

Some country song was on and it only took me about two minutes to get sick of the sound of twangy banjo noises.

I switched off the radio entirely, just as well, I'm here anyway.

After parking I slowly made my way up the stairs to my apartment, easily unlocking the door which Cat always seemed to have a problem with and collapsed on the couch, dropping my bags by my feet.

I took my phone put my pocket and checked The Slap. Kai and Beck met up with Cat and Jade.

Good for them, out there, having a social life. Ex boyfriend and my dream girl and girlfriend and boyfriend.

That's...

I'm going to sleep.

(A/N)- I feel I got a little lost whilst writing this chapter, I'll admit it's not one of my best and I'll leave it at that. It's inly 11.21 pm now so I'm going to aim for a second update.

Thanks for all the continued support, you guys are awesome!

^.^


	14. Cow Wow

**Cat POV**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fiddling with my hair.

Do I have it loose? Or pony tail? Or pigtails?

I've changed it at least ten times now, which isn't normal behaviour…I'm nervous.

I heard the bell go, Robbie's here…

Okay, keep calm…

Pig tails it is.

"One minute!" I called out.

Running out of the bathroom and then stopping and running back to the mirror.

I rubbed my cheeks furiously.

Stop blushing!

I tugged my dress down, oh my god it is too short.

What if he thinks my dress is to short and then it gives me a way?

Wait…that doesn't make sense! My brain's going all fluffy!

Keep calm Cat…calm down…

My cheeks are still pink, it's fine he'll just think it's make up.

"Cat are you okay?" Robbie called out.

"Everything is normal!" I panicked.

I slipped my shoes on and stopped at the door, taking a couple of deep breaths before opening the door.

Robbie fell on his face at my feet with a surprised yell.

I immediately crouched to help him up, "I didn't know you were leaning on the door!" I squeaked, "Sorry!"

He groaned, "Ow…" then he caught sight of my guilty expression and laughed nervously, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I whispered, grabbing his hands and pulling him up.

He dusted himself off, "Think so." He chuckled, "This is a great start, huh?" he joked.

I didn't reply, taking another deep breath as we started walking.

"Hey, wait stop." Robbie said suddenly.

I frowned slightly and looked at him nervously, "What?"

"You look really…really beautiful tonight." He replied, running one hand through his hair and looked at his feet.

EEP!

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Thanks…you look great too…" I giggled, noticing his hair, "Wait."

I leaned up and ruffled his hair and to make it look more messy.

It's WAY too neat, it's not Robbie.

He smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Making your hair look nice." I smiled at him gently, "Wait!" I squeaked, "It looked nice before but-"

"I get it." He interrupted, laughing, shaking his head a little, making his hair fall back into its usual style.

I beamed up at him, "Let's go!"

We made our way done the stairs in silence, I glanced at him occasionally, looking away the second he spotted me looking.

He held the door open for me when we got to his car.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He made his way around to the other side.

I toyed with the hem of my dress.

"So uh…this should be fun." Robbie said suddenly as he started up the car.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yep! Did you know Beck and Jade are going together? It's so great…" I gushed.

"Uh huh." He agreed, "It's good they're back together, they were both miserable."

I nodded again silently, unable to think of anything to say.

Me and Robbie who usually have the most ridiculous and pointless conversations…

All it takes is a dance and different clothes and we can barely look each other in the eye.

"Do you want the radio on or something?" Robbie blurted out suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence which kept sneaking up on us tonight..

"Yes!" I replied immediately, "I mean…yes."

He hit a button and a talk show immediately came on, I jumped.

"Sorry." He glanced at me.

I shrugged, "It's fine." I flicked through the stations, until I found a song that I liked.

I subtly nodded my head in time with the beat, stopping when I heard Robbie chuckle.

He waved me on, "Carry on." He smirked.

I scowled at him, feeling my face heat up before returning to quietly humming along.

After a moment I decided it was okay to sing along and before I knew where I was Robbie joined in too, looking embarrassed the minute the song stopped.

"Robbie!" I squealed, switching the music off.

"What…?" he mumbled.

"You never sing!" I pointed out happily, "But you just did! And you're so good!"

"No…I don't sing much." He admitted, "And thanks…"

"Anytime." I giggled, "You should sing more often Robbie."

"Well…maybe I will." He replied indecisively.

"So you'll sing more?" I checked out.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"And you think I look pretty?" I squeaked.

"…yes."

"Will you dance with me tonight?" I asked slyly, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Yes…wait-!"

"Nuh uh." I shook my head at him, cutting him off before he could defend himself, "You said yes." I told him gleefully.

He didn't reply and just sighed deeply.

He parked the car and then slumped in his seat, "I really have to dance?" he asked.

"Well if it's really such a big issue for you then you shouldn't have said you'd come." I snapped.

Why doesn't he want to dance with me?

He danced with me at the Christmas Party! Why not now?

Is there something wrong with me?

Oh my god he doesn't like me like that!

I knew it!

"Fine." He grunted, "f it's that important then I will, even though it'll be completely humiliating and I'll fall over."

"Thank you." I muttered quietly, giving him an uncertain smile.

And he'd just started to loosen up and now I've gone and made things difficult again.

He abruptly got out and came around to my side and opened the door for me.

Maybe he's angry because he wanted to go with another girl and he didn't want to upset me so he said yes which is why he's acting weird…

Maybe another girl asked him!

I can't tell him how I feel.

No, I just…I can't.

I stayed up the whole night trying to figure how to tell him.

I came up with nothing.

I couldn't sleep because I wanted to tell him so badly I felt like I was going to explode.

But I think I'll die of embarrassment if he figures it out now…

Then…this is just two friends hanging out.

I'll just loosen up and…I'll just pretend I'm with Beck or Andre.

Or like we're at school.

That works too.

Robbie stood there staring at me.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, leaping out of the car.

I saw him smile and shake his head a me.

Be normal…

Be normal…

Be normal…

"Be normal…" I muttered.

Robbie gave me a weird look.

Dang it!

That wasn't normal…

"Hey! It's all so colourful!" I cheered peppily.

"It is." Robbie agreed, "So…what do you want to do?"

Lots of people are dancing, but I'll avoid it.

Robbie's eyeing the people who are dancing with a nervous expression.

"Hey there's Tori and Andre!" I exclaimed.

I've never been so happy to see Tori in my life.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the parking lot and through all the dancing people and over to Tori and Andre who were sitting on the steps that led up to the stage.

"Hey you guys!" I called out, dropping Robbie's hand the second they turned to look at us.

I skipped over to them, and sat on the steps beside Tori, Robbie slowly walked over to join us.

"Hey." He leant against the stairs rail.

"So…what are you guys doing?" I asked Tori.

Tori looked down at her cup, "Drinking fruit punch, Sinjin's setting up all the equipment and then we're good to start our line-up of songs." She nodded.

Robbie's face lit up, "Ooh! Fruit punch?" he asked excitedly.

I giggled.

Aw…oh my gosh…he's so cute…getting all happy over fruit punch…

Andre nodded, "Yeah, over there." He gestured to a table with wieners and fruit punch on.

"Hey, do you want fruit punch?" Robbie asked me happily.

I laughed, "Sure! I'll come with you!" I leapt up.

"Have fun." Tori laughed quietly.

"Shut up." I hissed back, "We're just hanging out."

Andre heard me and commented his views, he rolled his eyes, "Sure."

I bounced over to Robbie, "Let's go!"

We made our way back through the crowd of people and over to the table.

Robbie opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh my god! Robbie?" A voice interrupted.

We both turned around to see an auburn haired, blue eyed girl who was looking at Robbie with this shocked expression.

Oh my god she's beautiful, he's going to go off with her.

Robbie looked confused, "Uh yeah. Robbie…that's me."

"As in...Robbie Shapiro?" she gasped.

"The one and only." He joked.

"It's Haley! From Burbank High?" she smiled.

Robbie's face it up with realization, "Haley, as in Haley who rejected me and then shoved me in a bin?" he asked pointedly.

She did WHAT to my- I mean Robbie?

Wait no…rejected him?

HE LIKED HER?

She looked embarrassed, "Man…I did that?"

Robbie looked at her blankly and shrugged, "Everyone thought it was funny. I probably would have laughed too if I hadn't had garbage in my mouth. You win some, you lose some."

She frowned thinly, "I'm really sorry about that…so, you go here now?" she asked, looking around, "Hollywood Arts? You?"

"Yes! He does!" I spat suddenly.

Dang…I can't afford to get jealous again.

I can't ruin things.

"Hey…who are you?" Haley looked confused.

"This is Cat, my ummm-"

"Girlfriend." I interrupted him.

So back off bitch, he's mine.

She raised an eyebrow.

Robbie looked at me, "Wha-ummm yeah…hey can I talk to you…sweetie?" he forced a smile.

"Sure honey." I snapped back sarcastically.

Why is the possibility that I could be his girlfriend such a big deal?

He pulled me away from Haley.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Just making sure no other girl comes near you.

"You're my girlfriend? What the hell Cat?" he looked confused.

"I'm sorry I'm so repulsive that it's such a horrible idea for you to process!" I wailed.

"What are you talking about?" he sounded anguished.

"Why is it weird for me to say that?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and stared right into my eyes…looking…angry?

"Because…it's not true."

What happened next I'll always wish never happened.

I don't know whether it was because Jade said they got back together when Beck kissed her.

Or it was because his face was so close to mine.

Maybe I'd just reached breaking point and I couldn't hold in my feeling any longer…but for whatever reason…

"Well maybe it should be true!" I cried loudly and grazed my lips against his.

The whole world slowed down and then realization hit me.

He wasn't kissing back.

I pulled back to see Robbie staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

He doesn't want me like that!

He's going to reject me!

I-I can't…

"No!" I gasped and charged away from him.

…I ruined everything between me and Robbie forever.

(A/N)- So basically…a different version of what ACTUALLY happened at the Hollywood Arts Cow Wow.

Did anyone see this coming?

Also…my friend wanted me to put the link to her page on here 'cause she's bored and wants some questions…so here…

Poppy- /BannanaLover

And here's mine too because I've shamefully turned to using my stories to advertise…

Mine- /Florence1021

So…hope you guys liked…

I'll update soon ^.^


	15. Reality Check

Cat POV

"Oh my god, how could I be so stupid?" I wailed into a cushion as Tori softly patted back in an attempt to comfort me.

Jade snorted unsympathetically, "The amount of dumb things that you do, it surprises me that you'd even ask that."

I lifted my head to look at her, blinking back tears, "Meanie…" I sniffled, fiercely knuckling my eyes and turning away from her.

"Well…what do you want me to say?" Jade pointed out, "I don't see any reason to give you sympathy." She shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

"Jade!" Tori snapped, "Cat's you're best friend, you're just going to sit back on your lazy ass and drink coffee while she's crying?" she sounded outraged.

"Cat, you've screwed Robbie around enough! If you want him then you're going to have to show him that!" Jade snapped suddenly, her eyes sparking from her sudden outburst.

"Whose side are you on?" I cried, grabbing the cushion again and hugging it to my chest.

Jade sighed heavily as if talking to me was some chore that she didn't want to do, "Look…I hate Shapiro more that Kristen Stewart hates smiling, but I still feel sorry for the guy! From the way you've described things it doesn't sound like you gave Robbie anytime to react. You kiss the guy without admitting any sort of feelings? That opens up enough questions as it is but then you RUN away?" she buried her face her face in her hand briefly to emphasize that she pitied me.

"He didn't kiss BACK!" I bawled, "That means something!"

"…what I you're wrong Jade?" Tori asked quietly, "What if Cat's right and that was Robbie's way of rejecting her?" she pointed out.

I screamed and covered my ears, "No! Tori, don't say that! Please don't…" I whimpered.

"So you don't like it when I say you ran away for no reason and you also don't like it when Vega says that Robbie did reject you? So what exactly do you want us to say?" Jade looked annoyed.

"Technically…I only suggested that Robbie could have been rejecting her, I never said that he did-" Tori started.

"Shut up Vega!" Jade screeched, "I'm trying to get this ditzy little idiot of a friend here to see sense!"

"Hey!" I yelled, "Don't call me that!"

"Jade, she's upset!" Tori defended me, "Doesn't your heart eve tell you to just be nice?"

"My heart is telling me to tip this scalding hot coffee over your HEAD!" Jade snapped angrily, "Cat! What exactly do you want us to say?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know!" I whined, flinching as Jade glared at me, "Just something-"

Jade cut me off, "Ooh! I know what we should do!" she said in a fake enthusiastic girly tone, "Come Cat, let's text Robbie telling him that you don't need him because he's a gross, pathetic nerd and you have high heels bigger than his dick!"

I cringed, "No! Jade! Ew!"

She grabbed me by the shoulders, "But that's what you want to tell him!" she shook me violently, "Because in your head, you think you can mess him around but in the end he'll crawl and kiss your ass and beg you to take him back…have a reality check Cat because you know what? He WON'T! He'll go off and find a girl and date her, just like he did with Gabi, except this time, you won't be in the back of his mind stopping him from being happy! If you love and him and want him that badly, why aren't you out there crawling at HIS feet, kissing HIS ass, pleading for HIS forgiveness and begging HIM to take YOU back? Because THAT is what you're going to have to do!"

I turned to Tori, I could feel tears coming up again, "Tori?"

Tori shook her head, "…I agree with Jade, Cat. That's what we all think, that's what's been on everyone's minds for weeks. If you ever want to be happy with that guy who I truly believe could be your soul mate…you're going to have to apologize! Don't do that thing you did last time where you flirted and went out to see movies together and made him cupcakes because that only works first time round. You're going to have to do that thing that we both know you're terrified of doing which is opening up to someone and completely showing your problems and not just the good parts of you. Face it, whatever happened with your Mom…it's over. It's in the past, and that is partly thanks to Robbie. Yet you carry over that insecurity and let it destroy any chance you guys have left? There will be NO and I repeat NO happy ending. Maybe for Robbie, because as much as I hate to admit it and I have no idea how it happened, but Robbie's hot Cat! He isn't the guy he was when he came here that just chased girls and would take anyone no matter what they were like as long as they had boobs and they were pretty…even if the girl was Trina." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and disbelief. "He's sexy, sweet and sensitive and girls are going to want him and there's only so much time a guy like that is going to stick around and wait for you to pull yourself together and prove that you deserve him and that if he takes you back then you will do anything and everything you can to make it work!"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek silently as I stated silently at both of them.

"Don't you dare start crying." Jade threatened.

Tori touched her arm, "Don't be horrible to her. Come on, it's a lot to take in."

Jade slapped her hand away, "We've done you a favour Cat, you could have had Andre and Beck here giving it to you straight as well! Robbie's probably told them-"

"Andre saw." Tori put in.

Jade gestured to her, "See? You tell us stuff that happens because we're your best girlfriends and as his best guy friend he's probably vented about what happened to them too! So if they come up to you sometime this summer and give you a piece of your mind over what happened…don't be surprised. They'll probably be a lot harsher than you than we were-"

"That WASN'T harsh?" I mumbled.

"No." Jade answered sharply, "It was truth and completely necessary. Tori's right, Robbie has changed a lot, but a person's personality never changes, people pretend that it can, but it never does. Robbie's still fragile, still easy to hurt, his heart's still very breakable, even if all this stuff with you has made him more resilient it doesn't make him immune to heart break."

I took a deep breath, "You guys, I know I've messed up, okay?" I ran one hand through my hair, it crackled and went slightly static.

"That's putting it lightly." Jade snorted.

"So…now you've heard that, what are you going to do?" Tori asked.

I bit my lip, wanting to cry as I answered, "Nothing." I whispered.

Tori gasped and Jade smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "NO!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Cat!" Tori shrieked, "What is WRONG with you?"

"And you say I'm mean." Jade commented smugly.

"It's like you guys said, I could break his heart and so the best way to avoid hurting him is to give him some space and allow him to forget all about me…" I frowned, my heart slowly breaking as I said it.

"NO!" Tori yelled again, "Doing that will break his heart! This is just you running away from the problem again and ignoring what you really want to do because you're scared!"

"Okay!" I yelped, "I admit it, I'm not scared, I'm freaking terrified! I won't be able to look him in the eye without instantly feeling guilty!"

"That's why you have to APOLOGISE." Jade groaned, "I don't usually encourage this, but this time, sorry is going to help you get your sappy kissy time back with Robbie."

"Jade!" I blushed as Tori stifled a giggle.

I subtly licked my lips as I remembered how it felt to kiss Robbie.

I want to call him now, go round to his and kiss him right NOW.

I should do that…phone…phone… I need it.

I rummaged around in my pockets, "Where's my phone?" I growled furiously, I suddenly spotted it on the table and snatched it up and switched it on, waiting impatiently and shaking slightly.

"What are you doing?" Jade gave me a weird look.

I yelped thankfully as the home screen came up.

Tori leaned over my shoulder, watching me as I scrolled through my contacts and stopped at Robbie's name.

Tori smiled, "Following her heart if I'm not very much mistaken."

I took a deep breath and tapped on call, putting it on speaker phone so that the dialling tone echoed around the room.

But there was no ringing sound instead an electronic beep and then…

"This person has contacted their service manager and requested for your number to be barred, for more information press three. If you believe that there has been some sort of error then contact us on-"

I hung up before they could say any more and dropped the phone on the floor and then slowly let my head sink into my hands.

"No…" I whispered, "I…I did it. I ruined everything…"

"Cat…" Tori started, gently rubbing my back.

I shrugged her hand off of me, "I don't deserve your sympathy…I…I'M A BITCH!" I yelled angrily, chucking a cushion across the room and then curled up on the sofa.

"Get up and quit crying." Jade snapped harshly.

I looked up at her, "Why should I stop crying? T-there's no reason for me to be happy!" I wailed.

She sighed, giving me a small smile and then chucked her phone at me, "Catch." She muttered, "Call him."

I nodded, sniffing hard.

"The person you called is not available right now, please leave a message after the tone. Beeeep."

I gulped, "I don't know what to say…" I whispered to Tori desperately.

"Um hi Robbie, i-it's Cat. So I'm guessing you aren't picking up because you knew that when I figured out I couldn't call you, then I'd call on Jade's…and I did…because I'm pretty predictable. Everyone saw this coming, that one day I was going to hurt you so badly that you weren't going to come back to me and there'd be no more second chances. Maybe deep down you know it was just my destiny to come into your life and ruin everything for you. But I didn't see it coming, I didn't even realise…what I was doing. Or maybe I did and I didn't know how to deal with it. I don't know, and there's on how much you can express you're sorry through voicemail. There's so much more I have to say to you, but I want to say it to you and not a machine. So…if you're there, please pick up." I waited, "Please Robbie…" I whispered, "I need you and I deserve a slap for saying that I do after I did everything I possibly could to drive you away forever and you probably aren't even sitting some place listening to this right now, or crying over me like I'm crying over you-"

"Yeah Rob, we've been subjected to a whole day of nothing but talking about you!" Jade called out.

I giggled tearfully and then sighed, "You're probably out some place, moving on with your life and having fun. Maybe you have like a date with a girl or something…I don't know but, I'd really like to talk to you. So, if you want…come round to mine sometime this evening, cry, yell, slap me, whatever. I just want to see you, even if it's one last time because this time I really have blown it. I don't really know how to end this as it feels as if the moment I hang up, you're cut off from my life forever. So I'll just hang up quickly before I babble on and on. Ummm…bye." I hung up and handed the phone back to Jade, "Thanks Jadey." I said quietly.

Tori looked like she was in tears herself, "Oh my gosh Cat…that was so…"

"Desperate?" I filled in for her shakily.

She shook her head, "No…I can't explain it…"

I shrugged, "I'm going to go home…" I decided limply, "Wait to see if Robbie shows up."

"Cat…" Jade shook her head at me actually looking sympathetic, "You told him to come by in the evening, it's only two. You want to go to Nozu's or get pizza and watch a movie?" she suggested.

I looked at the door desperately, "But what if I miss him?"

Deep down, know he's not going to come.

But I HAVE to be there.

"If he still wants you in his life then he won't just cut you off if you aren't there." Tori pointed out.

I shook my head, "I have to show I'm dedicated to this. Whether it's being his girlfriend or just his friend-"

"You'd be okay with that?" Tori looked surprised.

I shook my head, "No…but I just want him, in anyway, right now."

"Go at four." Jade challenged me, "Hang out with friends, what if this thing doesn't work out? We're the ones you're going to be stuck with then."

"It'll work out." Tori said firmly, "Now, what movie are we watching?"

"Please not the-"

Jade cut me off, "You choose Cat."

I looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes." She waved me off, "Just, choose quickly before I change my mind."

I squeaked, "Okay! Um…The Breakfast Club!" I decided quickly.

Jade smiled approvingly, "I've got that one." She nodded.

Jade joined me and Tori on the couch we'd been sitting on, I settled in between the two of them, leaning my head on Jade's shoulder and just for once, she didn't try to make me move.

"Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby…

Tell me, your troubles and doubts. Giving me everything, inside and out.

Love's strange, so real in the dark, think of the tender things, that we were working on.

Slow change may pull us apart…

When the light gets into your heart, baby…

Don't you forget about me, don't, don't, don't, don't.

Don't you forget about me…

Will you stand above me?

Look my way…or never love me…"

. . .

It's nine.

Robbie's not coming.

I held back a sob.

No. Stop it, you're a cruel and heartless bitch and you deserve every part of this so stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself.

It'd dark and a half an hour walk to Robbie's house.

I glanced at the clock.

But if I run, I can just about make it in twenty minutes.

I grabbed my shoes and a hood and snatched my keys off of the table and ran out, quickly locking the door.

I charged down the stairs, twisting my ankle three time and falling over when I got to the bottom.

I scrambled back up, ignoring the stinging pain.

It's so dark…and cold…

No turning back, I am not a chicken.

I won't give up.

Blocking my number can't deter me, I have to see him.

I sprinted down my road, almost knocking someone over.

"Sorry!" I yelled as they turned around to glare at me.

I turned another corner and then another and arrived at the end of Robbie's road, red faced and panting.

As I went the final part I noticed something.

His car isn't parked anywhere along this road.

He's right at the other end of the road I've only saw three cars so I know I didn't simply miss it.

That's weird…

I scrambled up the stairs, I was wheezing by the time I came to the top.

I frantically pounded on the door, "Robbie!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Robbie! Robbie PLEASE!" I screamed, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to break down in tears coming back.

I lay on the floor and looked under the door.

lights off.

No noise.

Car gone.

Where is he?

Beck and Andre will know.

I dug in my pocket for my phone and then realization crept up on me.

Shit.

I forgot my phone.

I stopped and simply leaned against the door for a moment, letting me catch my breath.

I prepared myself for the run back again.

It's now pitch black outside.

I got up and made my way down the stairs.

Running because I was scared.

Scared of the dark.

And terrified of losing Robbie.

. . .

I lay on my bed, holding my phone tightly in my hands, just hoping and praying.

I'll try Beck first.

Dial tone...

"Cat?"

"Hi Beck..." I whispered.

"You're calling about Robbie?" he guessed.

"Why is his car gone and why are the lights off in his apartment?" I asked desperately, wasting no time with small talk.

"Cat...I'm not giving you any answers." He sighed.

"Beck! Please!" I wailed desperately.

"Cat he needs time...away from you." He answered quietly.

"Just tell me where he's gone." I demanded, "I won't go and see him, I-I just want know." I stammered.

"Why'd you run away Cat?" He asked softly.

"I was scared of rejection...and because I didn't even consider Robbie's feelings, I just bolted. It's what I always do when there's a problem...I run." I answered bluntly.

"You have to stop running." He told me hoarsely, "Me and Andre love you Cat. You're like our little sister, but we can't allow you to keep hurting Robbie like this. don't go near him unless you're prepared to face up and apologise and take responsibility. Goodbye Cat."

Beep.

He hung up.

Andre.

Dial tone...

"Hey Lil Red!" He sounds cheerful.

Not nearly as serious as the others.

"Hi Andre." My voice wobbled, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah..." He admitted, "But i know all the others have given you a mouthful. I'm gonna ask you some things. Don't tell me the answers, just think about them, okay?" I can now hear the serious-ness of his tone.

I took a deep breath, "O-okay."

"Why do you keep doing this to him?"

I-I don't know...

I'm so used to running instead of facing the problem.

"Are you prepared to deal with all the bumps in the roads that you guys are going to have to overcome this summer?"

I...I'm going to try. But if Robbie doesn't want anything to do with me...

"Do you love him?"

Yes. And it's bad that I do. He deserves to be loved by someone who...

...isn't me.

"Lil' Red? Are you thinking?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yes Andre. I am..." My eyes blurred.

He took a deep breath, "Rob left town for a while..."

I squeaked, "When's he going to be back?"

"He said a week." He replied.

"W-where is he?" I gasped.

He...he left!

I drove him out!

I-

"I'm not telling you that Cat, I'm sorry. You'll see him if he wants you to. I have to go."

"Thanks..." I mumbled tearfully.

I hung up and rolled over.

And cried.

(A/N)- I'm happy with this chapter. Cat got told what she needed to hear.

I'm looking forward to seeing your comments.


	16. Against The Tide

Robbie POV

"-I don't really know how to end this as it feels as if the moments I hang up, you're cut off from my life forever. So I'll just hang up quickly before I babble on and on. Ummm…bye."

I sighed deeply, ruining one hand through my hair.

I literally had to sit on my hands to stop myself from picking up the phone.

She was crying whilst she was speaking, she sounded really torn up.

It's the fifth time I've listened to the message now; each time makes me want to call her back even more.

But I won't. I'm done being messed around and I'm done with getting hurt all the time.

I…I can't do it anymore.

Kai suddenly appeared through the open door and raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you listening to the message again?" he asked, though it sounded like more of an assumption than a question.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Stop." He said firmly, "It's not going to change anything. Come out and enjoy the sun." he gestured to the sky which was a brilliant blue.

Noah suddenly appeared, soaking wet and in swimming trunks, "Come on!" he yelled excitedly.

He's a little younger than Kai, Ryan and I.

Only by a year.

It's nice to hang out with a different group of friends for a change.

Believe it or not, Noah and Ryan already know each other. It's a small world.

We're all staying at Kai's family's beach hut for the week.

We all have our reasons.

I'm avoiding Cat.

Noah's girl friend lives in this area and he didn't have plans so he came to see her and hang put with Kai and me.

Ryan's just bored and trying to keep himself busy because he doesn't want to study.

And Kai...is having a rough time. Some guys from his school saw him kiss me and he's getting beaten up.

Badly.

Someone wrote fag on his locker, so he's out here to avoid running into them, he's staying here for the whole summer. Also to avoid his Dad. His Mim's dead and he hasn't told his Dad he's gay and he doesn't want to have to keep coming up for reasons for coming home with a black eye.

Kai nodded, "One moment. Robbie?"

I waved him off, "You guys go, I'll go change and then I'll be out."

Kai nodded and got up from the chair raced after Noah who had already darted his way back to the sea.

I made my way through to the bedrooms at the back.

The beach huts here are surprisingly big, there's a little living room bit when you first come in and then two bedrooms in the back.

Perfect for four teenage guys.

I'm sharing with Ryan, Kai's sharing with Noah.

I kicked the door shut and pulled off my shirts and kicked off my shorts boxers and changed into my swimming trunks before grabbing a towel and heading out.

We got here late yesterday, apparentlyI narrowly missed a visit from Cat according to Andre.

He said she sounded distraught.

Beck says she deserves it, I just wish I could agree with him.

I feel kind of guilty for leaving. I mean...she's Cat.

Cat the sweet, beautiful red head.

Not Cat the heart breaker.

Or at least I didn't think so.

But how can she think that she can flirt with me, screw me around, kiss me and have it mean NOTHING?

Well...she ran off...I assuming that means she'll never speak of it again.

She looked so hurt when she broke away.

Was I meant to kiss back?

She...didn't give me much of a chance to. I don't want to now, not after this.

That's the easy bit though, claiming I don't want her. The hard bit is following through with it and pushing her away until I fall out of love with her.

But my brain and my heart won't cooperate so yes...I am still irrationally and scarily in love with her.

I wish I wasn't.

I wish I was in love with someone who loved me back, and not someone who just messed me around and clearly doesn't care about me the way I do about them.

It scares me that despite everything, I'd still do anything for her...what's wrong with me?

Robbie. You need to stop. Stop all of this. Stop thinking about how much you love her. Stop thinking about that kiss. And most importantly stop thinking about her altogether.

This is a week of fun. Not a week of torture.

That is next week when I return. The people at the Pear Store are also going to flip and probably fire me but...I just can't stay. Not now.

I made my way out onto the beach.

Man...it's hot...

I spotted Kai, Noah and his girlfriend...Freya.

Always forget her name, probably because we haven't spoken much.

I looked around for Ryan.

Probably off making out with some girl. Like he always does. He's one hell of a player.

I hope some of that will rub off me because I don't want to stay committed to Cat my whole life. Maybe...

I glanced over at a group of girls nearby.

...one of them was checking me out...

Screw it, I'm going for a swim.

I dashed down the beach, kicking sound everywhere as I went and stood just where the water stopped and drew back.

Kai beckoned to me, "Are you coming in or what?" He yelled over a crash as a wave broke against the shore.

I took a step forward, "It's cold."'I replied.

Noah waded over to Kai, carrying Freya.

I watched them enviously as she giggled as he said something and then leaned up and kissed him.

Around this time last year, that was me and Cat...

I. Need. To. Stop.

I clumsily dived in, going under as a wave went over my head.

When I came back up to the surface, I saw Kai and Noah laughing at me.

I splashed water in their direction, glaring at both of them.

My eyes sting...

I'm not wearing my glasses and since I hate contacts...everything is kinda blurry.

Though that could be the sea water in my eyes.

"Hey Rob!" I heard Ryan's voice behind me.

I turned around, "Hey. Where have you been?"

He nodded to the ice cream in his hand, "There was a long queue." He explained.

"No kidding." I replied sarcastically.

Ryan nodded over at the girl who had been looking at me earlier.

"Uh...no." I shook my head at him.

"Look at her!"he protested, "She's checking you out."

"And I am checking out of this conversation." I replied blankly.

"You can't mope around about Cat forever." He continued matter of factly, he gave the girl a wave and beckoned for her to come over.

She came over with two other girls.

She smiled at me, "Hey." She smiled.

I nodded back at her, "Hi."

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked suddenly.

That's very...forward. But...I have no complaints.

"Sorry...I have a girlfriend."

WHAT? WHY DID I SAY- What is WRONG with me?

Ryan simply stared as the girls went away, "Dude!" He groaned, "She was hot!"

I shrugged and turned my back on him and walked against the tide.


	17. Pathetic

-Jade POV-

We have been in this STUPID pet shop for hours. It smells of animal crap and every where you look there's some scrawny little creature gawkily staring at you.

I only agreed to come here because Beck said I should, plus...maybe I feel a little bit sorry for Cat.

As much as I enjoy watching her suffer over the possibility of losing Robbie, which she deserves. There is a slight possibility I have a tiny smidgen of sympathy for her.

Which is why I agreed to come with her and help her choose a dumb rabbit.

I didn't know we'd have to stand here for half a freaking century whilst she thinks up banes for each one and then observes them individually to work out their personalities.

Beck is supposed to be on my side, I consider us a team against annoying adolescents but I've lost him to the dark side. My boyfriend is currently standing beside Cat, cooing and going gooey eyed over every single rabbit.

"Ooh!" Cat squealed for the umpteenth time, "Beck look! There's a really tiny albino one! Oh my gosh!" She let out an excited squeak.

It amazes me that these tiny creatures can make her so happy, she's been moping around all week.

Shapiro's been gone three days now, Beck said that Kai took him off somewhere with a couple of other guys. He doesn't know where though.

"Jade!" Beck beckoned to me, "Look!"

I sighed and very slowly came over to stand in between him and Cat who both looked like they were going to melt, "What?"

"It's a rabbit!" He replied happily, gleefully clapping his hands together.

I've never seen this side to him before. I'm not sure whether to be intrigued or disgusted.

"We should get one!" He suggested suddenly.

Disgusted. I'm most definitely disgusted.

"Hey Jadey, do you think I should get that one?" Cat gestured to the lityke albino rabbit.

It suddenly nipped a nearby rabbit on the ear, aggressively squeaking.

I curved my lips into a tiny smile, "Yes."

Cat gasped and gave the rabbit a stern glare, "Why would you do that?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Just buy a freaking rabbit, they're all the same anyway. Eat, sleep, crap-"

Cat covered her ears, "Language!" She squealed childishly.

"Hypocrite." I muttered, "Can we go already?" I turned to Beck.

He smiled gently, "Wait." He replied softly, "Just help her choose a rabbit." He quickly pecked me on the lips and then turned to look at Cat who was silently watching the rabbits, suddenly wearing a small frown on her face.

"She's dying inside..." He murmured, kissing my ear, "She needs you."

I sighed heavily and took another look, "Hey Cat..." I spotted a light brown rabbit with darker markings around it's eyes as if it had smearing mascara around its eyes, "...how about that one?" I gestured to it.

She jumped slightly as I spoke and then studied the creature before gazing at a fluffy grey one huddled against the albino one's side.

"Why not get both?" Beck suggested after watching Cat longingly stare at them for a moment, "Rabbits are social animals, like guinea pigs." He added irrelevantly.

Cat nodded and beamed, "O-oh ok!" She agreed and bounced off to find someone to get the rabbits out and ready to be paid for.

. . .

Cat smiled down at the cage containing the two rabbits that was sitting on the shop counter.

"Hey...have you got a hutch?" Beck asked suddenly.

"Of course she has!" I snapped, "No one would be stupid enough to buy an animal without having someplace to keep it."

Cat giggled nervously, looking a little self conscious, "I knew I forgot something!" She laughed, slightly blushing.

I despairingly shook my head at her.

Imbecile.

"I saw some hutches lined up outside." Beck replied, "Come on Kitty Kat, I'll look at them with you." He offered her his hand.

She fearfully looked at me ad then at the rabbits and then back at me, "Don't do anything to them." She said sternly, "Don't poke needles in them, hit them over the head with a hammer, be mean to them...just don't." She ordered.

"How can you be mean to a rabbit?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"C'mon." Beck smiled, "You can trust Jade."

"Don't let your guard down just yet."

I smirked.

"Beck!" Cat wailed, looking like she was going to cry.

It's actually heart breaking watching her. All Cat's fighting spirit has just gone, she's just a sensitive, pathetic little idiot and who cries at everything.

Who knew someone could change so drastically within three days?

Though it's not like this is the first time she's gone through this process, when Cat's hurt badly enough, she goes into this sort of state of depression, she's easily excited but as soon as the slightest little thing happens everything just crashes and burns and it's like the world has ended.

It's like she suddenly has bipolar or something.

Then she puts her defence up whilst she tries to heal and stop hurting.

She's shut people out for weeks before. It's hard to break in once she's barricaded herself away.

"Baby..." Beck murmured, "Come on...don't be mean..." He rubbed Cat's back.

He's mad at her for hurting Robbie yet he still manages to soothe her without suddenly snapping.

I have no idea his he keeps his cool like that.

"It's fine Cat." I forced a smile, "Go find a rabbit hutch."

I watch Beck and Cat disappear before staring into the cage and slowly exhaling.

Shapiro better hurry up and come back soon.

At some point we all know there will be some huge showdown between Cat and Robbie, maybe in public, maybe privately. But shit will go down, for now it's just a waiting game.

For the first time ever, Cat and Robbie's relationship isn't predictable. I don't know what's going to happen with them.

If Robbie turns Cat down or just cuts off all ties...she'll deserve it. But it'll kill her. Cat as we know her could be gone forever, the ghost of Cat we have right now could stick around.

I didn't think Cat would give in so easily, she hasn't spoken about Robbie at all since she broke down crying after leaving him that message.

Her constantly vacant expression gives away when she's thinking about him though...which is almost always.

If things do get messy then we may have to choose sides, it could get that bad.

But who knows?

But I'm so sick of this new version of Cat, even after three days.

Maybe a slap in the face will bring her round...


	18. Confrontations

-Robbie POV-

I was away a little longer than I planned. I stayed an extra week, occasionally I got a text from Tori or Beck. Beck would ask when I was coming back, obviously implying I'd have to come back and face Cat at some point. Tori was a little mire forward than Beck sending me things like, 'Robbie, you can't just hide behind other people and forget about her!' And then by the end of the first week texts went from that to, 'YOU BROKE CAT.'

She even called me once. Cat broke down last week apparently, refusing to speak to anyone and locking herself away in her apartment. She only let Beck in and he said she just hugged him and cried. She really misses me. Who knew that I could have that impact on someone? Who knew that I could have that impact on a GIRL?

I didn't hear much about Cat the second week, and once I hadn't got any messages after three days I was constantly checking and finding myself, for some unexplainable reason, wanting to be nowhere else but with Cat. Ryan got fed of me staring at my phone and hid it whilst I was sleeping and told me to 'Live my life and not let some bird stop me from being happy.'

I tried explaining that it was a little more complicated than that as human emotions are seriously messed up but he just didn't want to hear it and practically dragged me out onto the beach and over to various groups of girls.

Okay...maybe I flirted at first, but just on that one occasion! I felt insanely guilty afterwards as if I'd betrayed Cat and just hung out with Kai and the others and left Ryan to his own devices. He didn't seem to mind, he's always been a bit of a lone wolf.

I'm still furious and I'm still hurt but as stupid as it's going to sound...love overrides everything else. Which is the only plausible explanation I can give as to why I'm standing outside Cat's door and an ungodly hour, wishing I had thought out something to say before coming here.

But I drove here straight after getting back from my little two week excursion so I'm exhausted so I can't turn around now, otherwise this was all completely pointless and I'm cutting into my sleeping time right now.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my hand to knock on the door but something suddenly flew straight at my chest, taking me by surprise.

I stumbled back a few paces, my hands flailing pathetically as I steadied myself. Everything was blurry and it took me a couple of seconds to realise my glasses had been knocked off my head. I crouched down and fumbled around till I found them before straightening up and then looked in the direction that the thing had came from that knocked me down- I came face to face with Cat who hadn't seem to notice me and was too busy brushing herself down.

"Have you ever heard of looking where you're going?" She snapped, her voice rough.

"You're the one who knocked my glasses off my head." I replied flippantly, feeling a burst of anger out of nowhere.

Her head immediately jerked upwards, her eyes snapping onto me, pupils dilated and then shrinking into thin slits as she stared at me with a blank expression.

"Hi." I said softly after another moment of her simply staring at me with an agonised expression.

She curtly nodded in response, her face had gone extremely pale and she swayed on her feet slightly before putting her hand on the door frame to steady herself.

She composed a blank expression, erasing any sign of emotion that could help me figure out what to say to her next.

I flickered my gaze onto her soft brown eyes which were usually as open as Sinjin's flyer but nothing. Completely glazed over, as if her body had managed to set up it's own defence mechanism.

"H-how you been?" I asked quietly, still studying her face. It never changed, completely straight. Not even her mouth was twitching like it did when she was trying to be serious but wanted to laugh. No-one's laughing now.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked, very quickly in an almost inaudible tone. Her voice wobbled as if she was going to start crying.

"There's nothing else to say." I replied stoutly, forcing myself to be strong and not to give in to the fact that she was so vulnerable, no matter how hard she was trying to mask it.

Stop feeling guilty, it's not one way. She's hurt you too, it's not all you.

"What about giving me some answers?" She squeaked, her hands going up to hide her face as she could no longer hide behind the mask.

"What about giving me some?" I replied sharply. I folded my arms and waited for her to say something.

She let out a tiny muffled sob. The kind that breaks your heart and makes you want to tell her that everything is fine.

I automatically held out my arms to hug her. I stopped myself just before I embraced her, my arms encircled the air around her.

She peeked out from between her fingers, looking at my out stretched arms that had paused before they could reach her.

I lowered them just as she took a step towards them so it looked like I was pushing away a crying girl. That was just bad timing.

She backed into her apartment, making no attempt to hide her hurt expression. She scampered off into her bathroom, the bathroom door slamming behind her.

The front door was still wide open and I stood there outside, staring at it gormlessly.

I waited for a few moments to see if Cat would remerge and slam the door in my face or something bit she stayed hidden away so I took it as a prompt to invite myself in.

I quietly closed the door behind me, glancing around the huge room. I've haven't been in Cat's apartment much. And I've never had much time to appreciate her interior decorating.

I made my way over to her large couch and carefully positioned myself on the edge.

I leaned back and waited and waited and WAITED. But Cat didn't come out again. I hesitated and then called out to her, "Cat?"

There was a sudden startled scream as if she hadn't known I'd been here this whole time.

"A-are you okay?" I stammered after a long pause, "I want to talk to you. You gonna come out and talk to me?"

Another long pause and then a shuffling sound as she presumably moved closer to the door, "Nuh uh. Leave."

I shook my head, despite knowing that she couldn't see me, "What, so you can run away and try get rid of your problems that way?" I challenged her, crawling off the couch and standing next to the bath room door.

The door rattled as she angrily kicked it from the other side, "You ran too!"

"But I came back." I replied, leaning against the wall and repressing a sigh, "You just ran...and went on running." I pointed out bluntly, "It hurt Cat. You hurt me." I admitted.

"Then I won't run anymore, I-I promise!" She declared.

"I can't believe that promise Cat..." I said sadly.

"Why not?" Her voice tailed off into a mournful wail at the end.

"Because you're promising not to run from behind a locked door." I wrapped on it with my knuckles to make a point, "You're running right now."

I heard her breathing increase rapidly, then the creaking sound of floorboards as she paced around the room before slowly unlocking the door and shyly peeking out of the room.

I locked eyes with her, she blinked her huge doe eyes at me, making no attempt to try and break the eye contact.

"Why'd you kiss me at the Cow Wow?" I blurted out, the question coming out on nowhere.

She looked surprised, as if she'd been expecting something different.

Her gaze flickered to her bedroom door, I quickly stepping in front of it and blocked her path.

She looked at me desperately her mouth opening and closing helplessly.

I sighed and scooped her up and slung her over one shoulder. She flailed around like a fish out of water but didn't yell or hit me or anything. She stopped struggling a after a couple of seconds and let me drop her on the sofa.

She curled up into a ball, hiding her face with her hair, her hands gripping a cushion.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face so I could see her properly.

She slowly nodded, "Yep Robbie..." She replied shakily.

There was a sudden loud rustling sound from behind me.

What was that?

Cat's head popped up, "Oh...wait a moment..." She mumbled, getting up and going over to a box...no cage...CAGE?

"What have you got there?" I asked nervously shuffling away from the cage.

Please...anything but a...

"Two rabbits." She cooed to a small fluffy rabbit snuggled into her arms.

"Great." I said unenthusiastically, "Just keep it away from me."

She shut the cage door and came back over to the sofa.

I flinched as she walked past.

She glared at me slightly, "I'm sitting on the other end you big baby." She snapped.

"Can you stop providing distractions?" I snapped back heatedly, "First ignoring me, then locking yourself in the bathroom and now bringing that thing out! For god's sake Cat you can't tease me like this! You can't just kiss me and brush it off."

She blushed slightly, "He has a name." She informed icily, "Lewis."

"Lewis the rabbit?" I sneered, looking the rabbit up and down.

"Lewis Carol wrote Alice In Wonderland." She replied indignantly, "Lewis is a white rabbit like the bunny that Alice followed down the burrow! Back off!" She snarled angrily.

"You are such hypocrite getting mad at me! Does it ever occur to you I have feelings too?" I yelled.

She covered Lewis' ears, "Hey it's ok..." She murmured.

She looked back at me, slightly tearfully, "You make out that I'm some monster who doesn't care about you!"

I shook my head furiously, "Well do you?"

She looked appalled, "YES! How could you even ask that Robbie?"

"Because you screw around with me!"

"Well I don't mean to!" She replied frantically.

I dove towards her and crushed my lips against hers.

I felt her groan and kiss me back, her hand on the back of my neck.  
I roughly pulled away from her and slapped her.

She stared at me, her lipstick had smudged and she looked shocked, her face crumpled as she brought her hand to her cheek, "You can't do that!" She howled.

"Didn't mean to." I quoted her, "It was an accident."

She broke down and started crying loudly, Lewis hopped out of her arms and scampered under the table and out of reach.

"You did that on purpose!" She howled, "Robbie!"

"Yeah, you know what? I did! On your birthday I was going to tell you I still loved you but I guess the cat's out the bag now! So guess what Cat? If you'd stayed, I would have kissed you back at the Cow Wow and you'd probably be my girl friend and we'd probably be making out and just being a couple! But thanks to you, we are never going to get back together, we will probably never be friends again due to everything you've done this past year! I wanted to leave here tonight after a rational conversation and us being friends again. But I'm done." I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets and discovering the seven mini giraffes I'd bought for her. I grabbed them and chucked them at her, "Early happy birthday."

She whimpered, "Don't leave." She jumped up and wrapped herself around me, "Please Robbie! I-I-I..." She stammered.

I gently tried to push her off me, "Get off me..."

"You'll leave..." She whispered.

I took a deep breath, "I won't."

"That hurt Robbie, what you just did." She said quietly, her hand lowering from her cheek that was still red.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

She nodded, "So am I...thanks for the giraffes...unless you want them back?" She looked at me cautiously.

I shrugged, "I got them for you."

"So...can we talk?" She gulped.

I nodded, "I'd like that, but we should probably get Lewis out from under the table." I suggested, "He disappeared."

She nodded, "Okay...do you really think Lewis is a stupid name?" She squeaked.

I shook my head, "The Alice In Wonderland thing is clever..." I admitted, "What's the other ones name? You said you had two?"

She gestured over to the other rabbit in the cage, "She hasn't got a name yet." She frowned.

I gently brushed my fingers over hers, "How about Hope?" I suggested quietly.

She smiled at me shyly, "Yeah...I like that name..."

. . .

"Let's start our way at the beginning and work our way up to now." Cat suggested.

"Yeah, ok..." I agreed.

"What happened the night before we broke up...I didn't deal with it the way I should have. Hit and run isn't my way Robbie...it was just an awful situation. I pushed you into something you didn't want to do-"

I had to hide a snigger as that was such a perfect youthamsim

"You didn't force me into sleeping with you." I interrupted, "I-I wanted to..." I admitted.

She went crimson, "You did?" She squeaked.

"I-it was so obvious we were going to break up and the opportunity had arisen a couple of times and we just laughed it off and I'd always imagined that..."

"Continue." She prompted me gently.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, "I always thought that you would be my first time and I rushed into it. So I'm sorry too because I feel as if I took advantage of you."

She shook her head, "You didn't take advantage Robbie!" She yelped.

"You went through with it purely because you wanted to try and save us and I went through with it because I wanted to save us but I big part of it was I had lusted after you for so long Cat...we did it for completely different reasons."

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie...you think I would have done it if I didn't want you like that?" She sighed, "It was just too much, too soon. We should have talked rather than...you know..." She tailed off hastily.

"Actions speak louder than words." I teased.

She smacked my arm, "Shut up." She muttered.

"But you're right...it was terrible and we should have expressed how feelings in...a less physical way."

She tilted her head to one side, looking hurt, "Terrible?"

"That's what you said..." I smiled sadly.

"I meant the situation, not the- you haven't worried about it have you?" She squeaked.

"I thought you meant..." I let out a nervous laugh, "That's a weight off my shoulders."

She shook her head at me, "You remember the huge fight we had?" She mumbled.

"Which one?"

"There have been a lot...the one where I threw my drawings in your face." She murmured.

"That was the worst fight we've ever had." I stated simply, "I never want that to happen again Cat."

She silently nodded, "Neither do I. Do you still have the pictures?"

I nodded, "Yeah...in a draw somewhere."

"We skipped something." Cat whispered.

I looked up, "I know. Gabi." I muttered.

"I was wrong." Cat blurted out quickly, "I got so jealous when she flirted with you, and I shouldn't have done because you aren't a guy that would cheat. You've ben nothing but honest the whole time. I'm the one who's falsely accused you of things, robbed you of your first time, screamed at you. I pushed another girl straight into your arms! It hurt when you dated her so soon after we ended, Robbie." She sniffled, "I heard how you guys broke up too." She admitted.

"Jade told you?" I asked angrily, "So you were aware that I loved you still went and flirted with me, hiding the fact you had a boyfriend-"

"He was gay!" She protested.

"You didn't know that." I pointed out, you lied despite the fact you knew how I felt about you!"

She nodded silently, "I'm sorry Robbie! I don't know how to prove to you I'm sorry, but I am!"

"You can prove it by stopping putting me through all this bull shit! Can we talk about what I came here to talk about now?" I asked impatiently.

"The Cow Wow?" She guessed.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!" She defended, "I wanted to pull you away from everyone at some point and express my feelings and probe I was sorry. But I saw Haley and she was so pretty and you used to like her and I got jealous again! I can't help it! I hate this!" She spat, "It was a spur of the moment thing and I knew you were going to reject me so-"

"Who said I'd have rejected you?"  
I interrupted abruptly.

"So you wouldn't have?" She asked desperately.

I shrugged, "I don't know!" I replied helplessly.

"Okay fine...next question...let's see...umm...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS?" She yelled, she was suddenly crying again.

"Avoiding you!" My anger flared before I could do anything.

She flinched away from me as if I had slapped her again.

She has no right to yell at me!

"I was with Kai, Noah and Ryan." I replied quietly, "Kai's family own a beach hut. So we were there."

"That's why you're so tanned." She smiled nervously, glancing up at me.

"That's right." I nodded, "I was only meant to be gone a week. Tori gave me updates on what was going on last week. Apparently you had a rough time?" I asked.

She looked defensive, "Everyone gets upset now and then Robbie." She snapped.

"Not everyone locks themselves away and refuses to speak to anyone for a week though." I pointed out.

"You don't know what I'm feeling Robbie." She fired back.

"But I know you. And it's not normal. You hate being on your own."

"I just missed you okay?" She said quickly, "I don't want to talk about it." She fiddled with the small toy giraffes that were all in her lap.

She toyed with a blue one and an orange one, making them dance together.

I smirked, watching as she entered into her own little fantasy world.

She leant over and made the giraffe kiss my cheek, "Cat says she's sorry." She made giraffe squeak.

I grabbed the purple giraffe and made it kiss her cheek three times, "Robbie says he's sorry too." The 'giraffe' reported.

She giggled slightly, making her giraffe hug mine before drawing her hand away.

I feel so good now that we talked and everything's out there. Plus we're close again. Close enough for her to forgive me for kissing her put of spite.

I regret that.

Cat dug her phone put her pocket, "Oh man...it's gone past midnight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Were you going somewhere when you ran out the door earlier?" I wondered.

She suddenly laughed, "Yes, seeing a late viewing of a movie with Tori and Jadey then pizza and staying over at Tori's. I have ten texts from Jade and seven from Tori." She smiled.

"You going over to Tori's now?" I assumed.

She shook her head, "Nope...Tori and Jadey need bonding time anyway...I'm just gonna make a stir fry and watch movies here." She decided.

"I'll leave you to it then." I stifled a yawn.

"Or you could stay." She suggested shyly, "I have enough ingredients to make chicken stir fry for both of us. It's quick. Then if you want to...you could watch a movie with me?" She looked hopeful.

I'm so tired...but things are going also well and I don't want to be the one to ruin it.

I nodded, "Sure...I'm tired though, I might fall asleep." I warned her.

"That's fine." She beamed, "I just want you here."

I hope she hasn't invited me to stay under date pretences. I can't see us getting back together anytime soon. I'm not saying that we'll never getting back together though, which contradicts what I said earlier. We just need some time apart.

"I'll cook, you relax." She told me sternly.

"Can't I do something to help?" I offered.

"Yes. Sit down." She frowned firmly.

"Cat..." I whined.

"TV remote's there. I want to do this for you. You got me these giraffes and presented them to me in an...interesting way."

I sighed and gave in, "Fine."

. . .

"Is it okay?" Cat asked anxiously, gesturing to the food in front of me.

I gently smiled at her, "It's great Cat."

She blushed, "You like noodles right?"

I nodded, "Everyone likes noodles."

She smirked, "Everyone apart from Jadey. She it's like eating veins dipped in mucus."

I cringed, a forkful of noodles inches away from my mouth, "Thanks for that Kit Kat."

She smiled, looking half guilty, half amused, "Sorry..." She sounded apologetic but was still beaming.

Oh...I haven't called her by her nickname much recently.

"So...what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Do you want to choose?" She mumbled, "It's not fair I always choose..."

"It's fine Cat, you never choose anything terrible anyway. Apart from Disney stuff, I ban that."

She pouted, "Meanie...okay...ooh Titanic?" She suggested.

"That's slightly depressing, got anything more cheerful?" I asked.

"You can choose." She waved me off, "It's fine."

I looked at her collection of movies, "Jaws?" I suggested hopefully.

She rolled her eyes at me, "How is that cheerful?"

"They kill the shark eventually." I shrugged, "That's kind of happy."

"But like...four people are brutally killed!" Cat yelped, grabbing my arm momentarily.

"So...can we watch it?" I pleaded.

"It's scary..." She whimpered.

"Pleeeeeaaase?" I begged.

She shuffled a little bit closer to me, "Kay kay..." She agreed reluctantly, taking her plate off her lap and putting it on the table so she could put the film on.

. . .

Watching Cat watch Jaws is better than actually watching Jaws.

She jumps whenever the shark music comes on and screams whenever the shark appears. Occasionally she erupts into a bout of nervous laughter during killings.

She clutched my wrist again. That's the third time she's done that now.

I relaxed into the cushions, my eyes half closed.

Cat was still sitting beside me, tense and alert.

We're onto the bit just before the little boy gets killed.

Cat suddenly squealed and dove into my side.

Little too close for comfort Cat...things are still tense between us...

I'm not happy with her being half in my lap.

She scooted off of me and huddled into my side until the shark part was over and it was just talking.

She anxiously bit her nail. I heard her swear under her breath.

I shot her a funny look.

"Broke my nail." She reported, "It hurts..."

"You okay?" I checked, "You seem jumpy."

"It's scary..." She complained, sotting beside me.

I closed my eyes, exhausted, my head falling forward until it was resting on something.

I opened my eyes for a moment to see where my head was resting...

...Cat's shoulder.

I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye.

She curled towards me slightly, giving me a comfier spot to put my head. I felt around for a cushion.

Cat grabbed one and put it on her lap and patted it.

I hesitated and then curled up next to her, my head in her lap.

Cat turned the volume down after a couple of minutes. She ran one hand gently through my hair, combing it through her fingers over and over.

She paused and silently moved her hand to my neck, thinking I was asleep.

I don't want to push her away, she'll get all embarrassed...

I fell asleep to Cat tenderly massaging my neck.

(A/N)- I started writing this last night, but I fell asleep so sorry for the delay!

Jesus this was a longer chapter, I'll try be quicker with updates!

Jay rock- I didn't even notice that lol. Just a coincidence!


	19. And They Called It Bunny Love

-Robbie POV-

I sat silently, watching Cat eat from over the table, her eyes lighting up every time she moved onto the next thing on her plate.

She sat there, completely oblivious to me watching her. She prodded her chicken with her fork, toying around with it and made a happy noise before taking a bite.

I chuckled quietly to myself as she suddenly looked up and gave me a stern stare.

"What?" She demanded, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Nothing." I shook my head, still smiling slightly.

Her hands flews up to her face, "Is there something on my face?" She asked frantically, suddenly looking very self conscious.

"No Cat...it's fine." I waved her off and took a sip of my lemonade, "Go back to eating."

She completely ignored me and grabbed a napkin, still looking embarrassed.

"Cat." I interrupted, "You're fine." I told her gently.

She hesitantly dropped the napkin beside her plate, still looking suspicious of me.

It's amazing how we can be completely obliterated and give it a couple of days and we're back to being friends.

God we are so controversial. It's like neither of us can decide what we want to be to each other. But I'm perfectly happy with what we have going on right now.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat squeaked, looking up from her food.

"Hey Cat!" I replied jokily, earning a well deserved kick under the table.

"I have a joke!" She announced happily.

I nodded, "Go on, I'm all ears." I ate another mouthful whilst I waited for her.

"What do you get when you cross a giraffe with a hedgehog?" She smiled excitedly.

"I don't know..." I sighed, waiting for her to tell me.

Cat giggled, "An extra long toilet brush!"

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes at her, "What's with the jokes?" I asked.

She shrugged, "No one was really saying anything..." She frowned, "I was trying to break the ice."

Hey, I said we were friends. I never said we were good friends that had no awkward conversations or in our case, awkward lack of conversation.

Trust Cat to want to get past the awkwardness as quickly as possible, using cute giraffe jokes to break the ice...

"Why do people say, break the ice anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah!" Cat agreed, immediately looking relaxed, "It makes no sense...though it could be like when you say someone is frosty." She pointed out.

I smiled, "True." I agreed, "Jade is frosty."

"A total snow woman." Cat flashed me a smile, "She's such a meanie..."

I fell silent again, trying to search for something else to say, "So uh...this food is um...nice." I said idiotically.

She shot me a questioning look, "Yep, it is. Thanks for taking me for food." She replied quietly.

"No problem...anyway I haven't seen you so much today." I shrugged.

"Can't live without me huh?" She joked.

"You got it." I joked back.

I felt her foot kind of rub my leg under the table.

I tensed up, obviously that was an accident on her part.

I won't say anything. Better just to leave it.

But then her foot brushed down my leg again in a swift motion and rested on top of my foot.

She looked at me nonchalantly, her eyes holding a slightly playful expression as she prodded my ankle with her big toe.

I nudged her foot back, raising an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip, looking down at the table, then shyly glancing back up at me.

I caught her gaze, she held it for a moment before her eyes flickered back to the table, blocking all attempts at eye contact.

"You finished eating?" I asked after a moment.

She nodded, "Uh huh. And my drink too." She chimed.

"You wanna take off?" I suggested.

"Sure." She nodded, "I'll pay." She looked at me firmly.

I didn't even bother arguing.

It's not worth it.

"Fine." I dismissed, "You can pay."

She looked at me triumphantly and padded off to find the waiter from earlier.

I'll just slip the money in her purse whilst she's sleeping anyway.

Sneaky...I know...

Cat trotted back over to me, looking happy, "You ready to go?" She asked brightly.

I nodded, "Yupperoo."

No. No. No. Bad thing to say! Ahhh...NERD alert. Socially awkward approaching.

Cat laughed, amused, "You're so silly Robbie!" She squeaked, playfully hitting my arm.

She's had her hands on me a lot since I got back. No...not in a sexual way. She's just been very...touchy...in a flirty way, but it's friendly too.

Completely innocent, I doubt she does it on purpose.

I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and headed out as Cat raced ahead.

We made our way down the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and Cat walked along beside me, humming.

She'd skip every now them or jump.

"What are you so bouncy for?" I teased.

"I'm happy Robbie!" She announced well...happily.

"Good." I replied, "We going home now?"

"I think so..." She looked thoughtful, "Will you stay?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll stay for a while." I offered.

She shrugged, her face fell a little, "A while...o-okay..."

"Hey! Don't play the pouty face card with me Miss Valentine." I growled jokily.

She crashed into my side for a hug, "I just miss youuu..." She whined.

I smiled slightly, "Miss you too Kitty Kat, but we've seen each other everyday this week." I pointed out.

She looked up at me with a moody pout, "Not today."

"Hey, you're an artist now. If a gallery wants to meet with you then you should be happy. No more grumpy Cat." I tapped her nose.

"Hehe, I love the actual grumpy cat!" Cat laughed hysterically, "Did you know grumpy cat's a girl? She totally doesn't look like a girl!" She squeaked.

I playfully ruffled her hair as we arrived at the car.

She leant up and messed up my hair in return and stuck out her tongue.

I unlocked the car and Cat bounced around to the other side, leaping in and looking up at me through the window innocently.

I grinned back at her, getting in, "To home!" I cried out in a medieval fashion.

"Home we go! Go forth sturdy steed!" Cat giggled, tapping the dash board.

"Music?" I asked after a few moments of driving in silence.

"Maybe...in a moment." She waved me off, "What are you doing tomorrow?" She question me, looking curiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Lazy day? I've been out and about with you. I'll probably just sleep. You?"

"Going to see Jadey and Tori!" She announced.

"You and Tori are best buddies now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No! But she's growing on me." She replied, "...like a wart..." She muttered under her breath.

"Cat!" I chuckled.

"We are...friends, I guess. But that doesn't give her a right to go on about me and-" she quickly cut herself off and switched on the radio.

She didn't hum or sing and instead sat there looking uncomfortable.

"See you then." I said as she got out the car.

She looked at me in dismay, "No! Robbie! You said you'd stay..."

I sighed, "Fine...TV?"

She nodded, "If you want."

I got out and locked the car and clambered up the steps with her, "Keep those evil things away from me though."

She gasped, "Lewis and Hope aren't evil! They're my babies!" She cried indignantly.

"They always give me funny looks." I complained.

"Maybe they're just self conscious because you're constantly glaring at them." She suggested.

"I don't know what you like about them..."

"They're fluffy and warm!" She cried happily and then poked my chest, "Quit being mean."

She unlocked her door and scampered over to the rabbit cage.

I sighed and went it, standing to her side, warily watching as she got Lewis out.

She offered him to me, "Come on..."she coaxed, "Be a good boy...don't bite him..."

"You talk to it like it's a human being." I scoffed.

She laughed, "Robbie...I was talking to you."

I glared at her.

She bit her lip and then grabbed my hand, rearranging my arms into a cradle like position.

She gently nudged Lewis into them, watching happily as I stood rigidly, the small animal nestled against my chest.

"See?" She whispered, "Not too bad huh?"

"Not sure I agree." I replied through gritted teeth.

"You'll be fine." She swatted my arm, "I'll go get changed." She tapped the rabbit on the nose, "Don't be mean to him."

"You're talking to me, I assume?"

She giggled and tapped my nose, "Yeah Robbie...be good."

She bounded off into her room.

I watched her go.

(A/N)-I'm so SORRY! I have to go to school now so I can't give you guys a huge apology but I'll try update again today and explain then! SORRRRRRYYYY!


	20. Arrangements

-Robbie POV-

"Cat's definitely busy today?" Beck asked me as Jade chucked him a can of lemonade.

I nodded, "Uh huh. Kai and Noah are keeping her busy while we talk about birthday stuff. Plus she loves Freya anyway so that should keep her occupied." I replied, catching the can Tori threw at me, "Thanks Tor." I smiled gratefully.

She took her seat beside Andre who looked at me intently.

"Freya?" He asked, looking confused.

"Noah's girlfriend." Beck replied swiftly, "She's into fashion like Cat. Those two could natter the whole day away talking about it."

Andre smiled, "Little Red can natter a whole day away talking about anything." He chuckled and Beck laughed too.

"People!" Tori cried out, trying to sound like a voice of authority, "We have a schedule to stick to!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "We know Vega."

"What does...Cat like anyway?" Ryan interrupted suddenly, leaning forward.

"Why is HE here anyway?" Jade asked rudely.

"Hey! I'm kind of Cat's friend!" He shot back indignantly.

"Sucks to be her." Jade fired back.

"Man is your girl a gank." Ryan sighed to Beck who immediately looked ruffled and instinctively wrapped an arm around Jade's waist.

"Stop it!" Tori ordered sternly, "Cat's birthday's in two weeks! We need to think of ideas-"

"This is the part where Vega announces that she has a brilliant idea and that she is amazing." Jade muttered so that everyone heard but Tori and Andre.

"-Fortunately, I have an awesome idea! It's completely brilliant!" Tori announced.

I exchanged amused glanced with Beck and Ryan.

"We all combine money and get Cat one huge present instead! Am I not amazing?" She beamed at us.

"What did I tell you..." Jade said quietly in a knowing way.

Beck, Ryan and I all laughed, earning weird looks from Andre and Tori.

"What do you think Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked indignantly.

"Well you know her best..." She pointed out reproachfully, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I've already got her something." I admitted.

Tori's face lit up, "Ooh! What? A ring? Oh my gosh you guys should get married!" She squealed.

"Or a leather whip and a g-string..." Ryan mused, earning a glare from Jade.

"What?" He cried, "She's hot! If Rob doesn't want her then I'll happily move in!"

"I am going to-" Jade started to threaten him through gritted teeth but Beck quickly kissed her before an argument could break out.

"You know they aren't dating?" Andre asked Tori.

Tori gasped in dismay, "But you guys are compatible! Why doesn't Cat get up off her ass and apologise to you?"

"Cat and Rob are two single pringles." Andre replied swiftly.

"Don't talk about her like that." I snapped at Tori.

She smiled, "Who are apparently willing to mingle." She added to Andre's comment.

She said that just to prove a point and get me to defend Cat...that was sneaky.

"Now who's getting off topic?" Jade sneered at Tori and then slipped into her 'Tori-voice', "Oh, come on everybody!" She clapped her hands together, "Let's us all stay on task now because I'm a good little girl!"

Tori stuck out her tongue at her, "I. Don't. Speak. Like. That." She took a deep breath, "Okay...Robbie, what did you get Cat?"

I sighed, "Jewellery, not Tor, not an engagement ring. Cat and I are friends." I told her firmly, "Friends." I repeated, "Nothing more, nothing less. Now, what's the plan for her birthday?"

"You could-" Ryan started before having Jade slapped her hand over his mouth.

"This better not be another pervy comment." She hissed, "Or I will choke you with your own testicles."

"Baby..." Beck started.

"You're next." She warned, pointing her finger at him threateningly.

Ryan shook his head, "What I was going to say, was that why don't you guys take her on a holiday or something? Give her memories rather than things?"

"That's...not terrible." Jade replied grudgingly, "You weren't even disgusting-"

"And then you can book a hotel and Cat and Rob share a room and you can totally bang her!" He yelled excitedly.

"Right...scissors..." Jade muttered, digging in her pockets, "W-where are- Did you steal them?"'she snapped.

Ryan held them up, laughing, "Yes I did Witch Girl." He grinned.

She made a grab for them.

"You've got yourself a feisty one there." He smirked at Beck, dangling the scissors out of Jade's reach.

"Well." I started, "Apart from that little comment at the end there, a hotel isn't actually a bad idea." I looked at Andre.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Red's been working her butt off, plus some crazy chizz has happened-" he glanced at me briefly, "-She'll get a chance to unwind. And we can all get her small gifts too." He suggested.

Tori nodded, "Hotel it is...a week?" She asked.

Andre nodded, "We should probably be able to scrape together enough for that."

"I can contribute!" Ryan suggested.

"There's no way you're coming." Jade snapped.

"As if I'd spend a whole week with you, West. You would be so lucky." He said smugly "I have plans actually."

"Oh, look at that! A nerd with a social life!" Jade sneered back.

I got up and sat between the two of them, "Stop it. Both of you."

"You disgust me!" Jade spat.

"Oh Ryan disgusts everyone." I intervened quickly.

"Dude! Be on my side! I'm at a disadvantage here!"

"There are no sides as you two are going to be civil to each other. Starting from now." Beck put in.

"Okay...Tor, you and I will look up suitable hotels." Andre interrupted, trying to stay on topic, "Everyone else just focus on what you're going to get her. No leather straps."

"Or g-strings." Tori added.

"And no making me and Cat share a room." I put in hastily.

Tori simply smirked, "We'll see Robbie, we'll see."

. . .

-Cat POV-

"You having fun?" Kai asked, as he steered the dodgem sharply to avoid smashing into the side.

"I'm dizzy!" I giggled.

I heard a laugh from behind us, "I looked around to see Freya driving straight at us, with her game face on and Noah beside her, looking gleeful, "We're gonna kill you guys!" He crowed.

"Oh my gosh! Kai!" I squealed.

He swerved, whacking into another dogems and knocking them across the rink.

There was a suddenly thudding noise and the whole car shook, taking me by surprise.

"Score!" Freya yelled triumphantly from beside us.

Noah quickly pecked her lips and held up his hand, "High five me girl!" He commanded.

We set off again, hurtling into the side as soon as Kai started up.

"You're a terrible driver!" I squealed teasingly.

"Aww man, you noticed?" He joked, "I just can't keep control of this thing!"

I leant over and grabbed the wheel, racing towards Noah and Freya who suddenly spotted us and tried to swing out the way.

We smashed into the back of them and then we suddenly came to a complete stop.

"Aw..." I pouted, "Ride over."

Kai shrugged and climbed out and then offered me his hand.

He easily pulled me out and then we made our way over to Freya and Noah who were still sitting there laughing.

Noah grabbed her and hauled her out and they both staggered clumsily, gripping each other before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Whoa..." Freya gasped, swaying slightly, "Giddy..."

"Which ride next?" Noah asked, looking excited.

"Oh my gosh!" Freya squealed pointing over to the love tunnel.

Noah nodded and grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply before they ran over to it, leaving me and Kai.

"I guess it's just us two singletons then?" He joked.

"Yeah..." I repeated, "Single."

I'm single.

Huh...probably the first time I haven't enjoyed being single...

God I wish I wasn't.

(A/N)- Double update, as promised :) School got in the way! I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'm going to try be quicker. I hope I showed the differences and relationships betweens the characters I added in an the original six. Hope you somewhat enjoyed!


	21. All Going To Plan

-Robbie POV-

Things are falling into place.

Everything planned for Cat's birthday is well...going to plan.

Tori's managed to book a four star hotel.

And damn it's seriously pricey but...we pulled it off. Kai, Noah, Freya and Ryan-much to Jade's dismay- are coming too. Kai put in the most, I only just found out what his job is.

IT'S SERIOUSLY COOL!

While most of us work at the PearStore, or as a waitress or hand out free frozen yoghurt samples...or in extreme cases become an artist...

Kai designed an app which I actually have on my phone and he got a fair bit of money from that.

Anyway...off topic. Cat's birthday is a week and a day away, so we booked for this Saturday through to the next.

So we are going to throw her a mini surprise party to tell her about the hotel.

I'm kinda worried though...it's two people to a room. Beck and Jade. Freya and Noah. Tori and Andre. Then there's Cat, Kai and I.

Who goes with who?

Well...Cat and Kai dated..even though they're good friends and the circumstances haven't been tricky...Kai doesn't want to share a room with Cat.

I could share a room with Kai. But...its Cat! And at the same time...its Cat...

I know. That doesn't make sense.

I need to stop getting distracted.

I also need to pray that Cat isn't out somewhere. Seeing as I'm on my way to her apartment right now.

The others are all in my apartment, waiting for Cat to surprise her.

Right...I'm here. Well. It's all going to plan so far...

...Just got to get Cat down to my apartment.

Why I've been assigned with this task I'm not quite sure...

Though it could be something to do with the fact that Cat's always wanting to be around. So it'll be easier for me to get her out.

And...one more flight of stairs...

Clang. Clang. Clang. Shoe meet metal.

And I'm here...

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Cat yelled.

"Robbie!" I replied.

The door immediately swung open, revealing Cat standing there in her pyjamas, "Hi!" She squeaked.

"Hey." I replied, eyeing her clothes.

She folded her arms over her stomach and looked defensive, "What?" She snapped suddenly.

"Nothing." I fired back, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing..." She shook her head and stifled a yawn, "Sorry...tired..."

"Too tired to come over?" I asked hopefully.

She looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Because...I...want...you...to?" I asked, pausing between each word.

Man, I suck at lying.

"It's like...I don't know the time is but it's early..." She whined.

I smirked, "It's one in the afternoon."

She rolled her eyes at me, "As I said, early." She stated.

"So...is that yes?" I asked with a grin.

She shrugged, "Sure, reason?"

I matched her shrug, "No reason."

"Kay..." She gave me another weird look, "You where all the drinks are...I'll go get changed." She smiled and then padded off.

I grabbed phone and texted Andre.

'At Cat's. She's coming soon.' I sent it off just in time as Cat emerged.

Wow...so beautiful.

No make up either, that's a first.

"That was fast." I commented quickly, "What about make up?"

She immediately looked her, "I put some on if you want me too..." Her hands flew to her face, trying to hide herself.

"What? Cat no!" I leapt into action, grabbing her wrists and gently prising her hands off her face, "That's not what I meant...it's just you usually wear make up...so I...I like it more when you don't wear it." I answered truthfully.

She still looked pretty crushed but smiled all the same, "It's fine Robbie...did you get a drink?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine." I glanced over at her rabbits and when I looked back Cat was looking at me miserably and pawing at her face.

She looked away as soon as she realised I was looking.

"I need to go put-" She started before I scooped her up.

"Cat. It came out wrong, okay?" I sighed, "You're beautiful, come on."

She buried her face in my shoulder and mumbled, "You think so?"

I lifted up her head and quickly kissed her cheek, "I know so."

"Oh!" She squealed, clinging to me, "Wait...so are you Robbie..." She kissed my cheek chastely and then went back to hiding her face in my shirt.

I smirked, "Am I carrying you down the stairs then?"

"Please?"

"Sure." I nodded, "And...we're off."

She grabbed her keys as I walked past the table.

I paused so she could lock the door before flinging her over my shoulder and running down the stairs with her.

"Eep!" She squealed, "Robbie! Slow down! I'm gonna fall!" Her hands grabbed my shirt.

"No...I got you. Come on. We're at my car now.

I gently set her down and unlocked the car.

"So dizzy..." She walked around in a complete circle and then leaned against my side briefly before climbing in the car.

She's extra affectionate again today...it makes me slightly uncomfortable.

I grabbed my pone again and gestured to Cat that I'd be a moment.

A reply from Andre.

'Cool Rob, we're all ready. Just tell us when you get here.'

I tapped back a response.

'About to drive there now. The rest we already planned.'

I got in on my side.

Cat nervously smiled at me, "Hi."

"Hi...again." I laughed.

We made small talk during the ride over.

When I pulled up I leapt straight out of the car before Cat and yelled, "Race you!" Before running inside

. . .

I crept into my apartment, "You guys...its me." I hissed into the darkness.

Jade waved to me, "Get over here Shapiro." She grunted.

I left the door slightly open and hid behind the couch with the others. Just in time.

"R-robbie?" Cat called out, "Where are?" I heard her stop at the door.

"Robbie?" She sounded uncertain, "Are you playing a trick on me? Hello?" She hit the lights.

We all jumped out, "SURPRISE!"

Cat jumped and screamed and fled out the room before creeping back in again, "You guys scared me!" She yelped as Noah went over to hug her.

"Surprise!" Andre and Beck repeated in unison, "Early birthday surprise."

Her face suddenly lit up, "Oh my gosh! You guys didn't forget!"

"No!" Me and Jade replied forcefully,

She giggled, hugging Noah again before crashing into Jade and I, knocking us back on the couch.

"How could think we'd forget Kitty?" I asked as she briefly snuggled against me.

"Because last year, we talked about it. This is a nice surprise! You all hiding out in the dark and scaring me!" She joked, "Jadey was that your idea?"

"Darn...busted..." Jade groaned and reluctantly hugged her.

Cat bounced over to Beck and Andre, kissing each of their cheeks in turn.

"Us all being here wasn't even the surprise!" Andre chuckled.

Cat beamed, "There's more?"

"Yeah!" Kai nodded enthusiastically and kissed her hair.

"I love you guys!" Cat announced happily, pulling Freya and Tori into a tight hug.

"We all love you too." Beck smirked.

Cat threw her arms in the air, "Yay! Spread the love! Wait...what do you mean there's more?" She asked suddenly.

"We kinda all pitched in to get you an early birthday present." Ryan replied.

"Clear your schedule Cat! This time next week you'll be relaxing in a four star hotel. You know...with all of us too." Tori said happily.

Cat's jaw literally dropped as she gaped at us, "Wha-? You...OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL?" She yelled excitedly, tackling me into a hug and then turned to face everyone else, "Seriously?"

Ryan nodded, "Seriously. And we'll give you and Rob alllllll the space you need." He winked, "Just keep the volume down kids."

Cat looked outraged, "You're so gross! But I'm so happy so I'm gonna hug you instead of slapping you." She giggled, almost knocking the breath put of him.

"The hotel was my idea." He told her proudly.

She squealed and kissed his cheek before going a little loopy and running around, "You guys are so AWESOME!"

Ryan just stood there, hand on his cheek and bright red.

He has a little crush on Cat. Any guy would. He knows that she doesn't like him like that-actually probably at all.

I should probably give her a heads up incase she goes hugging him again.

"Who's up for a movie?" Beck suggested.

"Sure." Jade shrugged.

Kai nodded, "I'm up for it."

"To the cinema!" Cat yelled, running over to be and lacing her fingers with mine.

(A/N)- I think I've lost just about ALL my reviewers. I'm hoping you're all just busy and my slow updates haven't driven y'all away.


	22. Hopefully

-Cat POV-

Oh my gosh! I have AWESOME friends!

Ahhh! Beck's driving us all to the hotel now! He's up front with Jade, and I'm in the RV with the others...but more importantly with Robbie!

I'm on his lap. He hasn't made me move so I guess I'm good.

He also told me something yesterday...oh my gosh...RYAN HAS A CRUSH ON ME! I know, isn't that the cutest yet perverted thing you've ever heard?

He's still a pervert. He's made at least three comments on how Robbie might get excited with me sitting on his lap and it'll end up in angry butt sex.

Eew...no.

But on the cute side of things...

He goes all bashful and blush-y. But it's kind of awkward...since he and Robbie are best friends.

And this week I plan on somehow fixing things so me and Robbie can share a room.

Not for dirty reasons...naughty. Then, we can talk! And maybe I want to sleep in the same bed as him but that's all I want!

No it's not! Yes it is. No it's- shut up subconscious Cat.

Anyway, I plan on talking to Robbie...and maybe...he'll take me back? I wouldn't take me back if I was him. B-but I need to try!

"Ooh!" Tori squeaked suddenly.

I looked up from resting my head on Robbie's shoulder, "What?"

"Remember the last time we were all in this RV and you left us locked in?" Tori reminded me.

"Yes..." I said defensively.

"Wait! What?" Kai, Freya, Noah and Ryan all interrupted.

Kai smiled, "There's a story to be heard. And we have a two hour drive ahead of us. So tell us a story...Tori."

"Let the story begin." Tori smiled, "It was a really hot day and we all decided to go to the beach. So we het there and Cat just shot out like a mad thing-"

"I really had to pee!" I snapped defensively.

"Yeah!" Robbie put in, "She can't help having the bladder of a squirrel!"

"Hey!" I cried and pouted at him.

"Anyway. We were all in the RV and we went to open the door and it wouldn't open because some IDIOT parker so close to us, we couldn't open the door. And all of our drinks were in the front so we couldn't reach them."

"Rob drank water from the fish tank!" Andre announced with a chuckled.

Robbie groaned, "Ugh..."

Noah smirked and Freya looked revolted.

"Where was Cat?" Ryan asked, looking confused.

"Well...Tori started, "She left us all boiling to death in the RV for...say what? Six HOURS. Whilst she hung out with some guys."

"Really HOT guys!" I yelped, "Not just guys Tori!" I tried to defend myself.

"Well...she came back eventually." Andre put in cheerfully, "By that time, there had been a fight over a capful of water, Robbie had drunk all the water in the cap, then he drunk water from the fish tank and puked. And Jade sweated for the first time in her LIFE!"

"Can we turn the subject away from puke and sweat and fish water?" Robbie asked, wrinkling his nose.

Tori sighed, "So-"

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Ryan asked suddenly, winking at me, "Dibs on Cat."

I felt Robbie suddenly tense up and his hand brushed against my hip.

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head furiously, "Not after all the gross comments! Robbie? Me and you?" I pleaded, turning to look at him.

"Is that a good idea?" He murmured quietly.

I nodded, "Yes! It's either you or Ryan!"

"Or Kai." He added.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" I squeaked.

He sighed and shook his head, "No Cat...look fine! I'll go with you!"

"Aw man..." Ryan frowned, "Dibs not in the room next to there's. Their crazy sex noises are gonna keep me awake all night!"

"Ryan, we aren't together!" Robbie snapped, "I don't know if we ever will be!"

I froze, turning away from him.

Andre let out a low whistle, sensing I was upset, "You wanna come sit by me Little Red?" He offered.

I nodded silently and hopped over to him.

"You guys aren't getting together..." Ryan mused and then looked at me hungrily.

Robbie saw the way he looked at me and suddenly looked furious, "NO! Back off!" He snarled.

Tori looked at me knowingly with raised eyebrows.

I blushed and mouthed 'Shut up' at her.

He's fighting for me! Or at the very least jealous!

But...we probably aren't getting back together? Is he moving on?

"Let's all just chill out for a second." Noah interrupted, "I'm with Freya, Tor, who you sharing with?"

Tori looked over at Andre, " 'Dre?"  
She asked.

He grinned, "Sure. Beck and Jade-"

"-Also known as Mister and Miss Public Dry Hump." Ryan muttered.

I giggled, that's true...

Andre rolled his eyes, "Yes. Them. They'll obviously be sharing. So..."

"Me and Ryan?" Kai said frostily.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic now will you?" Ryan responded sarcastically.

The RV suddenly stopped moving.

Freya looked out the window, "We stopped for gas." She announced.

Just then, Beck pulled open the door, "Pit stop!" He announced cheerfully, "We need gas and I need to go buy some stuff."

I saw Ryan mouth 'Condoms'

He's so crude...

"Ooh! I'm gonna buy candy!" I announced, dashing out.

. . .

"Candy! Everywhere!" I giggled happily, leaning on Robbie's side.

Not on his lap.

"You want a gummy worm?" I offered Robbie, dangling one in front of his face.

He playfully grabbed it with his teeth and snatched it out his hand.

"Anyone else want candy?"

"Hit me." Ryan smiled.

"Don't tempt me." I shot back and chucked a gobstopper at him, "There. You should be shut up for the rest of the ride!" I laughed.

He stuck his tongue out and then popped the sweet in his mouth.

. . .

"It's so hot in here..." Tori whined, "How long now?" She yelled to Beck.

He replied after a moment, "Like...two minutes!"

"Yay!" I celebrated, chucking gummy worms in the air and then curling up beside Robbie.

"You looking forward to this week?" He asked quietly.

I sneakily looped hands with him, "Yep and...who knows?" I glanced down at our hands, "Maybe things will be different by the end of it."

(A/N)- Yeah! Double update! Thanks for all the reviews!


	23. New Beginning

-Robbie POV-

I took a deep breath as I unlocked our hotel room, stifling a yawn as the door swung open.

Cat bounded in, apparently sleep had failed to pull her into its clutches just yet.

"W-wow!" She gasped, "Robbie! Look at this...this room...this bed...it's all huge!" She looked at me with an awed expression.

I nodded, "I've never been anywhere as nice as this before..." I mused.

Cat walked back up to where I was standing, by the door and then looked up at me giggling, "I've always wanted a big enough room...so I could do this!" She squeaked, charging towards the bed, she leapt, landing on the bed and dropping into a forward roll. She finished in a tangled heap on the opposite side of the bed, her body shaking with laughter.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, determined to try and be the mature, even though it was proving difficult as she was beckoning to me, putting on that signature flirty smile she always does when she wants something.

I kicked the door shut and then clumsily jumped at the bed, messily landing and barrelling into her.

I ended up with my head resting lightly on her left hip. Before I could even feel embarrassed or profusely apologise for being too close; she smiled and wriggled down so we were shoulder to shoulder. "Do you have fun with me Robbie?" She asked, her voice suddenly small and quavering.

I pulled her into a soft hug, smiling slightly as her fingers curled around my shirt collar, weakly holding me, "Yeah Cat...course I do. I love being around you." I grinned.

She didn't return my smile and instead frowned slightly before looking at me with a completely blank face, "So why are the chances of us being together so slim?"'she whispered, grabbing my shirt more tightly as she let out a quiet, mournful wail.

I thought for a moment about what she'd said before reality dawned on me, "You're talking about what I said to Ryan in the RV..." I mumbled.

She turned away from me and nodded, "It hurt Robbie...you were letting me get close to you and then you drop a bomb like that saying I'll only ever have you as a friend."

"I never said we definitely wouldn't Cat. Just not today..." I protested.

"So when then?" She cried, "Tomorrow? Next week? A month from now...a YEAR? Or never?" She murmured softly, "Why are you trying to push me away?" She whimpered.

"I can't trust you!" I blurted out, "Not after everything you've done!"

"I said I was SORRY! And I am...you have to believe me!" She bawled, grabbing a pillow.

"Cat...I don't want to have this conversation with you so near to your birthday." I told her quietly.

"I don't want to have this conversation at ALL!" She cried, chucking the pillow at me.

"Cat..." I reached out one hand towards her, I managed to gently rub her back before she slapped my hand away.

She fell silent, her breathing slightly shuddery.

"We're meant to meet the others downstairs for food." I said after a moment.

"I'm not hungry." She sniffled quietly, "Go without me."

"Cat, we're all here for you-"

"I SAID GET OUT Y-YOU...YOU JERK!" She yelled before collapsing back on the bed, her face hidden.

I sighed and slowly got up, "I'll be downstairs if you want-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU!"  
She screamed, bursting into fresh tears.

I quietly slinked out of the room.

. . .

-Cat POV-

I'm just...just...so...I don't know!

Betrayed and angry would be the words closest to what I'm feeling right now.

And I'm really hungry. Phoo...

It's like the whole world is working together to make sure I'm unhappy.

I've been lying here in the dark for god knows how long.

Probably around an hour.

There was a sudden knock at the door, "Hey...can I come in?" Someone asked huskily.

I don't recognise the voice. Sounds a bit like Noah...

"Sure..." I muttered, "The door's open."

A tall figure slipped through the door, "Can I put the light on?"

I nodded, still curled up on the bed, "Sure."

The light flickered on.

RYAN?

"Hey." He smiled softly, "I bought you strawberries..." He handed me the plate.

And snatched it from him eagerly and stuffed two in my mouth.

"I guessing you and Robbie had a fight?" He asked.

"He told you." I assumed.

"Nope." He shook his head, but he clammed up the moment we started eating and looked pissed and upset and said you weren't coming down. Doesn't take a genius to figure things out. " he shrugged.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you being nice to me? Why haven't you grossed me out yet?" I asked, shuffling closer to him.

He sighed deeply, "Because I know what to say. That stuff...gives me something to talk about."

"So you put on a mask?" I asked.

"Just awkward Cat. It's easier to joke around."

"But you're just being gross. Why not be you?" I tilted my head at him.

"Because being me doesn't get me anywhere? When I was myself, I never had a girlfriend, I had one good friend and then he moves and he gets everything I've ever wanted." He looked miserable.

"You're talking about Robbie...what's he got that you haven't?"

"He's got...all these cool friends, he can make people laugh, he dated you and now it looks like you two are going to get back together. I've never had that Cat...I've never been able to get any of that stuff by being myself."

"Well I like the real you." I murmured, "He's sweet and genuine. Ryan just...be yourself. You have stuff that Robbie hasn't got!"

He looked at me, "Like what?"

"Um..." I thought, "Ok..."

He smirked slightly, "See?"

"But I know nothing about you!" I protested, "You paint Robbie as if he's perfect."

"You seem him like he's perfect." He argued.

"You've got a bunch of friends."

"You guys all think I'm annoying."

"Well that's your fault." I told him playfully, "Plus, I don't think you're annoying. Girlfriend's aren't everything Ry."

He shrugged, "It would be nice to able to love someone and have them love me back." He admitted.

I leant over and kissed his cheek, "Stay with me for a while?" I pleaded.

He nodded, "Sure...so...we're friends?"

I hugged his side, "Yep! Wasn't hard was it? And I know something you've got over Robbie."

He smiled, "And what would that be?"

"You're in bed with a girl and he's not." I joked.

He chuckled and smiled at me,

Looks like Ryan isn't a jerk...Robbie is...

(A/N)-Cabbie had yet ANOTHER one of their arguments...awww Cat and Ryan friendship  
:P


	24. Dude, Bro

-Cat POV-

I lay on the bed with Ryan for about ten minutes, just hugging him. And...despite feeling guilty about it because Ryan was being so sweet, I wished he was Robbie the entire time.

"Come on." Ryan said suddenly, forcing himself to sit up and then gently grabbing my wrist and pulling me up too.

I rubbed my eyes, "What?" I whined, "I was almost asleep!"

He chuckled, "Little too early for sleeping Cat. You're coming downstairs to have some food." He told me firmly.

I folded my arms, "I don't want to talk to Robbie. He's a meanie." I pouted childishly.

"A meanie?" He scoffed, "How old are you? Five?"

"Don't make me start to dislike you again." I growled darkly, "Because you're right on the edge."

He simply laughed again, not intimidated at all, "You want to tell me what you guys had a fight about?" He prompted, suddenly looking serious.

I stuck out my bottom lip and sighed heavily, "We had a minor fight about what he said about is not getting back together." I admitted.

Ryan shrugged, "Well you can't rush these things Cat. We all know he loves you. If it's meant to be then you guys will make it work. You can't force him into a relationship with you if he's not ready."

"Is he ready?" I asked quietly.

He smiled slightly, "How are we to know? Robbie is the only one who can answer that question. You'll have to be patient."

"But I'm not a very patient person." I made a frustrated noise.

"Well for this to work you're going to have to be." He told me softly but with a stern look on his face.

"I want things to work..." I murmured, "What do I do to get him back?"

"Prove that you definitely WON'T hurt him again?" Ryan question, looking a little wary.

My temper flared, "That's what EVERYONE is thinking! I just KNOW it. You all think that I'm going to screw up again. I'm trying to prove I'm sorry, why isn't that enough?" I wailed.

"Hey..." He soothed, "No one's thinking that. We can all see how much you love him. Now are you coming down or what?" He joked.

I nodded and let him pull me out the room and into the elevator.

. . .

Ryan sat down next to Andre and beckoned for me to come over.

I hesitated before sitting down in the only empty seat, which was next to Robbie.

Tori looked at me, "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping." I lied, "Sorry."

Tori smiled, "It's fine Cat, go get food from the buffet, you must be starving girl!"

I giggled and nodded, getting up.

"I uh...need to get ummm food." Robbie lied 'convincingly'.

He followed me up, "Hey..." He said softly.

I looked at him shyly, "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and ruffled his brow, "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked.

"You know why..." I whispered guiltily, "I completely blew up and started yelling at you."

"You were upset-" he started.

"I was being a bitch." I told him firmly, "I'm sorry." I looked at the floor dully.

I heard him laugh breathily before he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a quick hug, "We have to stop being so good at arguing." He murmured.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah...hey!" My eyes suddenly flickered over to the food, "Are the muffins any good?"

"Not as good as yours." He grinned, "But pretty good."

I blushed and smacked his arm playfully.

I grabbed a plate and piled on a bunch of strawberries, blueberries and slices of pineapple and a chocolate muffin. Then a slice of crusty bread, a small lump of cheese and a piece of chicken.

Robbie looked at my plate and smirked, popping a few grapes on his plate and heading back to the table.

As I sat down, Andre raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled, "That's an interesting spread you got there." He joked.

I nodded happily and pulled apart the small piece of chicken.

"So..."Kai started, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well its meant to be boiling all week...Cat?"

I looked up from my food, "Huh? Ummm...Oh! Right...hang out by the pool? I heard there was like a basketball court down the road too..." I added awkwardly.

"Pool!" Freya agreed enthusiastically.

Beck nodded, "I brought a basketball!" He announced proudly, looking very pleased with himself.

Jade turned to him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But I have one in the RV. We could play that game when we try and hit Robbie with basketballs again." He looked at Jade cheerfully.

"You did WHAT?" I snapped.

Beck instantly looked frightened, "It was her idea!" He blurted out, stabbing a finger at Jade, "Plus, it was when he first arrived at the school...and we weren't dating? I would have anything to impress her back then."

"It didn't impress me." Jade replied blankly, "You had terrible aim."

"Yeah...you never hit me. Also Jade...he paid me ten bucks to play along to help win you over." He grinned.

Jade shot him a glare and Beck looked back sheepishly.

"Anyway." Ryan interrupted, "I don't know about you guys, but it is ten and I am already exhausted. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Me too." I agreed, "Right after I finish these..." I looked sontentky and the remaining fruit on my plate.

Robbie suddenly placed his hands over my eyes and when he took them away again, he had a strawberry clenched between his teeth.

"Hey! Robbie!" I attempted to look at him sternly but burst into a small fit of laughter as he looked at me innocently.

"What?" He dramatically widened his eyes, "Are you suggesting I stole food from your plate?" He gasped, "I would never!"

"I never accused you." I pointed out in the midst of my laughing.

He stuck out his tongue, "Darn...busted."

He caught my eye as he ate the strawberry, pausing, holding eye contact with me. We smiled goofily at each other. Until Jade COMPLETELY ruined the moment.

"We are trying to eat you know. You know the rules, no nerdy fore play at the table."

"Jadey!" I squeaked, feeling my cheeks burn, "You're so...arrgghhh!" I growled at her and flounced off to y room.

I heard someone get up behind me. Two people it turns out.

Robbie and Ryan.

"Wait for us." They both called out at exactly the same time and made that 'Whoa!' Noise guys always make when they're messing around.

"Dude! We are totally telepathic!" Ryan cheered.

"High five me bro!" Robbie held up his hand Ryan slapped it.

I pressed the button for the elevator l, leaning on the wall and watching them in amusement.

Robbie winced, "Ow...dude!" He complained.

"Sorry bro." Ryan replied.

"It's ok dude." Robbie replied.

"Dude?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Robbie looked at him, "Yeah bro?"

"Dude...do you think we're saying dude and bro too much?"

Robbie looked at him thoughtfully, "Nah bro. Don't think so."

"Sorry for asking dude."

"Will you guys stop?" I giggled, "You're so stupid." I bit my lip to stop laughing.

Robbie looked at me seriously before replying with, "Sorry bro."

"Dude!" Ryan hissed, "She's a girl!"

Robbie looked at me apologetically, "You're right bro. Sorry...brosephine."

"Brosephine? Like it!" Ryan chuckled.

I rolled eyes at both of them.

They both came over to me, looking curious.

"What's the matter brosephine?" Robbie asked.

Ryan looked at him, "Dude, I think we made brosephine mad." He looked sad.

"No we didn't." Robbie laughed and then poked my forehead before staring at me with an adorable expression.

"Aw..." Ryan cooed.

I glared at him, "Dude." I said sarcastically.

He looked delighted, "She's a keeper!" He crowed.

"You're a clown." I retorted.

Robbie experimentally poked face again.

"You're both clowns."

(A/N)- You must have met close friends that stretch out a joke to the point where it isn't funny but you laugh anyway. If not...I give you Robbie and Ryan. :)


	25. First Night

-Cat POV-

I emerged from the bathroom, clad in a pink tank top and grey sweatpants, to find Robbie curled up on one side if the bed, furthest away from the wall, his head resting on a pillow.

Voices coming off the TV murmured quietly and he had his eyes fixed on it until I sat on the bed. I felt his eyes flicker over to watch me instead.

"Hi..." He stifled a yawn and smiled at me with half closed eyes, "You look nice."

"Thanks..." I mumbled, shyly brushing my hair off of my face as I turned slightly so I had a better view of him, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" I suggested, feeling slightly wary.

He looked confused and slowly propped himself up on his elbow, "Why would you do that?" He queried, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly, "No. I-I just thought you might feel weird about us sleeping...together." I replied slowly.

He shook his head, "I'm fine with it Cat. If it makes you uncomfortable then I'll go on the floor." He insisted.

"Robbie, no! " I protested, "Okay umm...so...do you want to sleep on the side you're on now or...?" I trailed off, feeling awkward.

"I'm fine here." He smiled warmly at me.

I frowned, "I thought you said that you feel safer when you sleep on the side nearest to the wall?" I asked.

"I do. But you get scared when you aren't on the wall side." He replied swiftly, "So sleep there." He suggested before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

I slipped beneath the covers, shuffling a little closer to him, "What are you watching?" I whispered.

He jumped and looked at me, "I'm not completely sure, you can never find any recognisable channels or shows on TV at hotels." He chuckled, "It's some sort of old comedy, I'm not really watching it. I can put it off if you want."

I nodded silently, making no attempt at hiding my yawn.

He crawled under the covers beside me, our legs touching, "It's so hot tonight..." He grumbled, pulling at his sleeveless vest.

I nodded in agreement, "I might have to change into shorts..." I yawned again and snuggled against him, "Or maybe not..."

He switched off the TV. I felt his breath hitch before he kissed my forehead and turned off the light.

"Night Robbie..." I whispered happily, smiling as I breathed in his smell.

I felt his arm subtly snake over my hip, "Goodnight...brosephine."

I weakly punched his chest before settling down and going to sleep.

. . .

I woke up, draped over Robbie's chest, one of his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I suddenly felt his gaze on me and looked down to see Robbie gazing up at me.

I felt my face heat up as I quickly clambered off him, "Oh man..." I mumbled, "Sorry..."

He smiled reassuringly, though looking a little nervous himself, "It's fine Cat, I'm going to take a shower..." He decided, awkwardly shifting away from me.

"Okay..." I nodded groggily, flopping back on his pillows as he stumbled blindly to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

. . .

"Cat...Cat!" Robbie shook me awake.

"Mmm...ugh...AHHHH!" I jolted awake suddenly.

"Sorry." He smirked, "I just got put the shower."

I flicked his soaking hair with one finger, "So I see." I giggled.

"I'm gonna head down and meet the others for breakfast soon. You coming?" He asked.

"Yep yep." I nodded, yawning loudly, "Just trying to wake up."

"Sure brosephine." He grinned, "You want me to go in the bathroom whilst you change?" He suggested.

"Thank you..." I smiled, hugging him and kicking the covers off.

He made his way back into the bathroom, the door closing quietly after him.

I quickly changed into a pink sleeveless top and some shorts, "Robbie!" I called out.

I heard the sound of the door on the latch before there was a pause.

"Are you decent?"

I smiled to myself, "Yes Robbie, appropriate and presentable."

He strolled out of the bathroom and looked me up and down, like he was checking me out.

I folded my arms and stared pointedly at me, "So what are you staring at?" I teased.

He didn't flush and instead smiled at me cockily, "Just enjoying the beautiful sights the room has to offer."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I giggled.

He shot me a dirty look, his ears going slightly red, "Yeah...they look really nice this morning."

"And who would they be?" I asked.

"The uhh...furniture..." He mumbled.

I went over to the chair and whispered, "Shhh...don't tell him I told you, but he thinks you look really nice this morning."

"Are you done now?" He grumbled.

"I need to brush my hair!" I chimed, waltzing into the bathroom and grabbing my hair brush from the side if the sink.

He followed me, snatching up his comb and then wandering out again.

I ran the brush through my hair as I peeked around the door and caught Robbie's gaze.

"So what are you staring at?" He asked, mimicking me.

"You." I replied stoutly.

He looked surprised and instantly went red. He quickly finished up with his hair and dropped the comb on the end of the bed.

I flicked my hair over one shoulder and trotted up to him, "Shall we?" I held out my arm to him.

"We shall." He looped arms with me and we skipped out in a very wizard of oz way.

. . .

"Hey Tor." I smiled, bounding over to her.

"Hey you!" She nudged me and stared at me.

I giggled nervously, "What?"

"You know what." She teased, "You and Robbie sleeping together. That's what."

"Yeah...we shared a bed." I frowned at her.

"And what happened?" She questioned eagerly.

"I...fell...asleep?"

"Cat! You're really saying nothing happened?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes that's exactly what-"

"Brosephine!" Ryan suddenly called out, Robbie following behind him.

"Stop calling me that!" I growled at him.

"Whoa, Brosie, PMS much?" He chuckled.

"That's not the sort of thing you tease a girl about." Tori said matter of factly.

I waved her off, "Tori, he's just being an idiot." I dismissed.

"Yeah Dudette, chill." Ryan chuckled.

"Just remember we are right next to a pool, and I WILL shove you in." Tori threatened.

"You can't get me." Ryan stuck out his tongue, "I'm a ballet dancer, I am graceful..." He leapt, arms flailing wildly, "...and elegant." He attempted to drop into the splits and suddenly gasped in pain.

"What's wrong Ry?" I giggled.

His face was purple, "Now I know why they call it the nut cracker..." He gasped.

Robbie held put s hand to him and helped him up, laughing at Ryan's misfortune.

He leant on Robbie's shoulder, "It's your own fault." Robbie shrugged, "Idiot."

Ryan gave him a dirty look and scowled at Tori who was still laughing, "I'm gonna go over there." He pouted and tried to stomp off but winced and slowed down.

"Don't you guys feel sorry for him?" I giggled.

"Says the girl who's giggling herself..." Robbie pointed out.

"Tori?"

"He's kinda-I mean-he's cute...in a weird way." She admitted.

"That wasn't my question." I pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Someone's got a crush..." Robbie and I both said.

Tori glanced at me and then at Robbie, "Shut up hypocrites."

We glanced at each other and looked away blushing.

And in the distance I heard the sound of Ryan yelling, followed by a splash and Jade looking down at him smugly.

Oh...Ryan...

(A/N)- This was meant to be uploaded a while ago today but I had a fight with my 'friend'. So I was kinda distracted, sorry :(


	26. Far From Over

(A/N)- Hi everyone! This story is probably going to finish around the thirty chapter mark. It was cool to see some new names reviewing a couple of chapters back so thank you for that. I don't know if anyone has read my profile, I'm guessing probably not because most people don't want to spend a million years raking through other people's millions of paragraphs of information about themselves. But I have a section on there where it says the new titles of fanfics that I will be writing in the near future. I have an idea for a cabbie one, but with werewolves and vampires because Twilight is OMGSOAMAZING! (Joking, joking, joking, it is TERRIBLE. No offense to anyone who likes Twilight or anything…but lots of offense to Bella. Because she is whiny and BORING. Just sayin') So I have something planned, I also had an idea to do the gang growing up, still with cabbie parts in it though. But I'm going to do the vampire thing first. It will be NOTHING like Twilight, so feel free to PM me if there's anything you particularly hate about Twilight so I don't mistakenly incorporate it in my story. This note was a lot longer than I planned for it to be… ALSO, this chapter has skipped a few days forward, so it's now the night before Cat's birthday…for certain reasons…which will become clear. Or maybe they won't. Who knows?

-Robbie POV-

Cat bounced up and down on the bed excitedly, "One hour till my birthday!" she squealed, punching the air in mid jump.

I smirked and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down beside me, "Stop jumping, you're making me feel sick!" I whined.

She pouted, "Sorry Robbie…" she rubbed my arm before leaping off the bed and skipping around the room, "But I'm so EXCITED!"

"I know…" I laughed, "Why don't you go do something for an hour and distract yourself?"

"I'm going to have a shower!" she announced suddenly.

"For an hour?" I asked.

Her facelit up, "It rhymed!" she gasped happily, "And no, because then I'd have wrinkly prune skin." She frowned, "And it's not a good look for me, see you in ten minutes!"

She rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I immediately leapt off the bed the moment I heard water running.

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

. . .

-Cat POV-

"Hmmm…la la la…doobie dooobie doo…hmmm…" I hummed some random notes and sounds as I wrapped a towel around myself and tied up my sopping hair with a scrunchie.

"Robbie?" I called out, "Can you pass me my clothes?"

Don't want to make anyone feel awkward by waltzing out of here practically naked.

There was no answer, or at least, I didn't hear his reply.

"Robbie?" I yelled out, "You there?"

I hesitantly opened the door and crack and peeked round to discover an empty room.

I narrowed my eyes in confusions as I crept out the bathroom, holding the towel tightly in one hand to keep it secure.

He's not here…that's strange, I didn't hear him go.

But I was singing pretty loudly.

I blushed to myself and sat down on Robbie's die of the bed.

There was a slight rustling sound, I budged over to see what it was.

It's a note!

_Hey Cat, I decided to go for a late night swim…care to join me?_

_From…you know who. No, not Voldemort._

I smiled to myself, there was a crooked little heart on the corner of the letter.

Late night swim with Robbie?

Everything is seriously going my way nowadays. Even though I don't deserve it…

I dropped my towel, knowing that there was no-one to be wary of and grabbed my bikini.

I tugged it on, twisting the straps as I was in such a hurry.

I grabbed a dry towel and draped it over my shoulders before grabbing my room key and rushing out.

. . .

-Robbie POV-

I placed my phone by the edge of the pool with an alarm set to go off at midnight, that way I'd know when it was her birthday…and when I could give her the gift I got her.

I want to give it to her in a sort of way that needs to be given privately.

Man…that sounded dirty.

The water's pretty warm- okay I lied. It's freezing, I was just trying to create a nice picture.

The water is freezing, but I only just got in…so hopefully I should warm up soon otherwise being cold will distract me.

I suddenly heard a giggle from a little way off.

I looked over to see Cat, sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water.

"Hi!" she smiled, her face was bright pink as if she was embarrassed, "I got your note. Very cute." She teased.

I shrugged and I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well I try."

"Well I'm here, so I guess you succeeded." She replied smoothly.

I waded over to her, "Are you coming in?" I asked hopefully.

She swished her legs around in the water, "It's kind of cold…" she protested.

"No it's not." I lied, placing my hands gently on the backs of her knees and lifting her up, just so her ankles were in the water.

"Robbie!" she squealed as I struggled to hold her up.

"Yeah?" I grunted, struggling not to drop her.

She smiled softly and ran her hands down my arms, "You're so strong." She whispered.

"I'm not really." I replied bashfully.

"Yes you are!" she insisted, "You haven't dropped me yet, but you are going a little purple in the face."

"I lied to you…the water's actually pretty cold." I admitted, "It's getting a little hard to deal with."

"Put me down then." She smiled, but anxiously grabbed my shoulders, "Slowly though." She whispered, somehow managing to get closer to me without wriggling out of my grip.

I let her slip out of my arms and into the water.

She shuddered, "It's freezing!" she squeaked in surprise.

I nodded, "Uh huh. I know." I rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of my goosebumps.

She smiled and poked my shoulder, "Come catch me." She whispered, leaning very close to me before darting away and diving under water.

I took a deep breath before shooting after her.

. . .

I caught sight of the time on my phone and got distracted from chasing Cat.

Three minutes till Cat's birthday…

I spotted her in the shallow end, absent-mindedly staring at a tree.

I came up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist.

She jumped and spun around, instantly relaxing when she realised it was me.

"Didn't mean to scare you." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She beamed up at me, "Just surprised me…that's all."

"Well…sorry all the same." I replied softly.

"It's fine Robbie." She reassured me turning back around and looking out.

"You know why I asked for you to come for a swim with me?" I whispered.

I felt her shake my head, the back of her neck brushing against my lips.

"I want to give you your birthday present." I answered.

"Why, you couldn't wait till tomorrow, with the others?" she giggled.

I heard a sudden bleep from my phone, "It is tomorrow. Happy Birthday Cat." I pulled her closer to me and resting my head on her shoulder.

She turned her head to the side to look at me, "You didn't answer my question."

"Can I…tell you a secret?" I murmured.

She nodded and brought her face closer so my lips pressed against the tip of the shell of her ear.

I felt her entire body tense up as she waited.

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

Her eyes suddenly shot up with shock, she whipped round to face me.

I took that as my opportunity and pulled her close to me and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I felt her gasp and draw back, her face redder than her hair.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her boldly.

She silently shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck and slammed her mouth onto mine.

I smiled against her lips and brought one hand up to her face, leaving the other on her hip.

"This is a good birthday present." She giggled breathily as we parted, she rested her forehead against mine, "It's the best present I've ever received from anyone."

I smirked, "I bought you something too you know." I told her.

"This is enough for now…" she murmured, running one hand along my jaw, "Did you shave today?"

I shook my head slightly, "I was kind of distracted with planning all this out in my head." I admitted.

"It feels funny." She laughed quietly, poking my chin, "We've got some stuff to talk about haven't we?" she looked at me seriously.

"Yeah…we do." I agreed, "But…can we just do this-" I softly kissed her again, "-for now?" I finished.

She closed her eyes, looking blissful, "Sounds like a plan."

"A good plan." I agreed.

She leaned over, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered, looking at me shyly.

I splashed her with water and darted away from her.

"Robbie!" she pouted, "We aren't done!"

"Come catch me then!" I winked.


	27. Wager

-Cat POV-

"Are you awake?" I mumbled, kissing Robbie's cheek as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

He nodded into his pillow in response and then came a muffled reply, "Yes..."

"You don't sound happy." I pouted, curling around him and pressing myself against his back.

"I'm just tired." He muttered, "Go easy, my back's sore." He reminded me.

I climbed over onto his side of the bed, crawling over him so I could look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry about...that." I blushed.

He looked away briefly before he looked up at me again and smiled shyly, "We both got a little carried away." He admitted.

"Sorry again...for slamming you into the elevator wall. And making out with you in front of that old guy we were in the elevator with." I apologised again.

He leant over a pecked me on the lips, "I think we made him slightly uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"Just a little." I joked before putting my head on his chest.

"Oh! I forgot!" He gasped suddenly.

I looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

He grabbed me roughly and aggressively kissed me before pulling back and looking at nonchalantly, "Happy Birthday."

I gazed at him before tackling him into a hug and putting my lips on his whilst trying to undo his shirt.

His hands wandered to the bottom off my topic, so slowly I doubted that he even realised what he was doing.

I tugged off his shirt, letting my hands run over smooth, chiselled chest. I let out a contented sigh, "Oh my gosh..." I gasped against his lips.

He gently broke away from me, "We should probably stop..." He mumbled, looking embarrassed, "We agreed to take things slow."

"Says the guy with his hands up my shirt." I teased, gesturing to my top. One hand was on my ribs and the other was on the bottom of my bra.

He made a horrified sound and snatched his hands away, flipping my shirt up as he did and exposing my stomach.

"Sorry." He muttered hastily, pulling down my top.

I leaned back on him, "You're so nervous." I laughed quietly,"Relax with me." I begged.

He took a deep breath and nodded, resting his head on the pillows, making no attempt to put his shirt back on.

I cast a few sneaky looks at him, secretly admiring him.

He caught me looking and suddenly became self conscious, tugging up the covers to hide himself.

"Why are you hiding?" I frowned at him.

"I haven't got anything impressive..."

ROBBIE YOU ARE SO FREAKING HOT I JUST WANT TO JUMP YOUR BONES RIGHT NOW!

Robbie gawped at me.

"So...apparently...I said that out loud." I blushed.

He slowly, looking awkward, "Ummm...so if we're umm..." He trailed off.

"Can we keep this secret?" I blurted out suddenly.

He looked confused, "Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"They all think I'm going to hurt you again and before I prove myself to them, I need to prove myself to you." I whispered.

"Cat-" he started.

"Whatever it is, I don't care. I've been a bad...friend is wrong word. I've just been bad to you Robbie." I pointed at him sternly, "I am going to make it up to you whether you like it or not."

. . .

-Ryan POV-

Girls...girls are every where! HOT GIRLS!

As you might be able to tell, I don't find myself in female company very often. Usually its just me, my boy Rob and occasionally his girl, Cat.

I don't care what they say, whether its some sort of friends with benefits thing or they're thinking about shacking up...there's something there! Robbie denies it profusely and Cat blushes and looks away. But in the short time period I've known her, I haven't failed to notice that the girl pretty much blushes at everything.

And maybe that little blush of hers was part of the reason I developed a small crush on her. But she's got eyes for Rob and for Rob only. And it's not like I'm in love with her, so I'm not bothered. She's a good friend.

And like many other girls, I am taking an early morning walk with a certain Miss Vega, who has fallen under my witty charm. Not that it's surprising, heck even I turn me on.

I'm just blessed with a loveable and unsurprisingly highly attractive character. I just haven't had a girl friend because they are simply to threatened by the awesomeness that radiates off me.

Which is why I decided to play down the awesome for a bit in case it becomes too much for Tori to handle.

What? I'm an acquired taste! Lots of guys are intimidated by my talents and feel the need to express themselves with violence. All cave men are the same.

"I think that's the longest time you've ever been quiet." Tori commented.

I turned to her, "You are very much mistaken me lady. I was just giving you some to fully appreciate all this..." I gestured to myself and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Not trying." I corrected her, "Because I know I am succeeding." I replied cockily.

Her gaze flickered over to the pool, "You better think quick boy or you're going to get shoved in the pool a second time."

I smirked at her, taking the hint, "So what's the deal the love birds-or nerd birds?" I chuckled.

"Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked, looking bewildered.

"Who else?" I sighed, "I think they'll be together by the end of this week."

Tori shook her head in disbelief, "They dated, they broke up, they're just friends."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You seriously buy the crap they tell us?"

"Yes! I do! They're my friends!" She cried indignantly.

"And THEY are more than friends!" I insisted.

"Ryan, don't be ridiculous!"'tori snapped.

I beamed at her, "Well if you're so sure then I propose a little wager...twenty bucks says that by the end of the week they'll be a happy couple of spit swatting, babbling, love sick idiots."

"You mean a couple?" Tori laughed.

"Yeah...that. You game?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Sure, why not? What have I got to lose?" She replied cheerfully.

"Twenty bucks." I commented snidely, "You'll see Tori Vega."

"No, I'm going to prove you wrong Ryan- hey wait...what's your last name?"

I shook my head at her, "Oh! No, I can't tell you that."

She looked confused, "And why not?"

"Because then you'll want to swap numbers and then you'll be asking me where I live and then stalking me and before we know where we are you'll be Mrs Waters and we'll have three kids named Sally, Bob and Terry and we'll all convert to christianity and you'll force me to go to church and I'll have to wear a tie-hey! Why are you laughing?" I cried.

"You just told me your last name." She giggled, "Ryan Waters."

"Damn it!" I cursed my own stupidity before turning to her and shrugging, "What can I say? I felt sorry for you. You are an infatuated teenage girl who has fallen a victim yo my good looks. The least I could do is give you a full name to whisper lustfully in the middle of the night as you lie in your bed. Hugging a pillow and desperately wishing for it to turn into your dream boy-God, if you will. Ryan Waters." I sighed.

"God, you are such an arrogant little-" she cut herself off, "You're so weird."

"You mispronounced sexy." I smirked at her.

She gave me a dark glare and shoved me into the pool.

Which was FREEZING.

"Aahh! Tori!" I yelped.

"Yes?" She giggled, offering a hand to help me out.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in too.

"You are so dead." She growled at me, sloshing water in my face.

I chuckled and splashed her back, stifling a yawn, for it was only about eight in the morning.

"Twenty bucks says you won't make it out of this pool alive." She threatened.

"Twenty bucks says I will." I challenged her, shooting away as she shot after me.

(A/N)- Hi! My updates for this site got a bit messed up yesterday so I thought I wasn't getting reviews and I was...but everything's back to normal now. Thanks to everyone who's checked out my new cabbie story Dead Heart, thank you for the follows but I'd really like to hear your thoughts...so maybe...leave a review? Also I have a jab tomorrow against some STD, can't remember what...HIV I think so I might not update because my arms ache after having it. But I'll update Dead Heart if I do decide to update.

I kind of like Ryan's character... Kai, Noah and Freya are fading...:( People have been saying that my pathetic attempts at humour were funny so yay :D


	28. Wrestling

-Robbie POV-

"This is taking ages..." Cat whined, messing with her top.

"It's got to be done, we're leaving today." I pointed out, "Start packing."

A devious smile appeared on her face as she flitted over to me, intwining herself with me before bringing her lips to my ear, "Wouldn't you rather do something...fun?" She whispered.

I felt...her as she pressed herself against me, biting her lip and looking up at me playfully.

I groaned in annoyance, gently pushing her back, "Later." I waved her off dismissively, determined not to let her win.

"Well...I'm going to take a shower." She announced, walking behind me and pausing to kiss my cheek, "I'll leave the door unlocked." She mumbled, giggling slightly as she slipped in the bathroom, leaving the door on the latch.

I took a breath and continued folding my clothes, desperately trying to think of anything but the stripping girl on the other side of the door.

I heard the sound of running water as Cat switched the shower on.

I madly tried to control my thoughts, attempting to "calm down" and failing.

I crept over to the door and nudging it with my foot, it made a little noise as it opened.

I could see her silhouette through the fogged up sheet of glass, leaning against the glass wall I quietly sighed.

Then a laugh followed my sigh, "I know you're there." Cat giggled, "How bad of you to come in here whilst I'm showering." She teased.

I felt my face heat up, "Y-you told me too..." I protested weakly.

"I told you the door was unlocked." She chimed back, "Are you joining me?"

"I thought we said we were going to take it slow." I mumbled as I tried to think of something to stop me from going in with her.

"You said that. I didn't agree." She replied defiantly, "In the mean time, I'll just stand here..." One leg suddenly appeared, everything up to her thigh exposed.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "You're such a tease..." I whispered throatily.

"You got me." She laughed, "Are you going to stand out there all morning?"

I hesitantly unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off and chucking it on the floor.

"Good boy." She praised.

"You're watching me aren't you?" I asked shakily.

"Want me to close my eyes?" She giggled.

I gulped, "Yeah..."

"You're shy!" She squeaked, "Aww! Robbie, don't be scared of me..."

I tugged off my pants, my hands then resting on the waist band of my boxers.

Do this Robbie. It's been kissing up to this point and soon you're going to go home to your separate apartment, away from Cat.

I let them fall and kicked them away, "Ummm..." I stuttered as I slowly walked in.

Walk in showers are fairly big, lots of wall to stare at.

"Hi..." Cat murmured as I looked up at the ceiling.

She grazed her hand over my jawline, trailing over my neck and planting it firmly on my chest. I felt her stretch up slightly and kiss my neck gently.

I slowly looked at her, her eyes meeting mine. She smiled shyly at me, her cheeks matching her hair.

"This is a new..." I whispered, trying not to go cross eyed as Cat pressed herself against me.

"Yeah." She agreed quietly, resting her forehead against mine, "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied, pausing before kissing her collar bone.

She suddenly stared at me with a lustful look in her eyes before pinning me up against the wall and kissing me roughly.

I happily complied, opening my mouth as she prodded my lower lip with her tongue.

She huddled closer, hooking one leg loosely around me, slowly climbing up.

Then I was helpless in her clutches.

. . .

Cat giggled as we lay on the floor in a tangled heap by the shower, "Well...that was fun." She kissed my ear.

"Yeah I know." I smirked at her, twirling her hair around my finger.

She crawled over to the towels and flung one at me before wrapping around herself.

Cat stood up, leaving me lying there, the towel covering my lower body.

No...we didn't have sex. Just got very intimate.

And I need a moment to calm down...

I think Cat saw that as she padded out of the room in silence.

. . .

"I feel dirtier than before I got in the shower." Cat joked as I sat beside her on the bed, running my hands through her partially dried hair.

She poked my chest, "Get dressed." She ordered.

I lazily stretched out and grabbed some clothes.

By the time I was done getting dressed Cat had almost finished packing.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "That was quick."

"You're slow." She smirked, making a start on my stuff. I groggily got up to help her.

. . .

When we eventually arrived at the RV to meet the others, they were already in there and waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Andre complained.

Ryan nudged Kai with his elbow, "I think I know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Noah snickered, earning a smack on the shoulder from Freya, but she too was looking at us with an amused expression.

They're all saying we're hooking up. But they're joking...

"Ryan!" Tori squealed, "They aren't together!"

"Oh course they are!" Ryan argued.

Cat and exchanged a glance with me and nodded slightly.

"Cat and I are together." I admitted.

Everyone looked pleased for us except for Tori who was instead glaring at Ryan.

"Twenty bucks Tor." He gloated.

"This is exactly why I don't bet." She grumbled.

"LOOOOOOSEEEER." He jeered, snatching the money from her hand.

"You guys had a bet on...us?" Cat asked, looking mystified.

Ryan suddenly looked guilty, "Sorry Brosie."

"The Bro-ster." Kai joined in.

"Broey." I added.

Cat smacked my chest and covered her ears, "Not this again.." She complained.

I smiled and kissed her hair.

I glanced over at Tori and Ryan who were attempting to arm wrestle.

"I'm going to win!" Ryan crowed.

"Ten bucks says they're going out." Cat whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Might as well just give you the money now."

"Look at my pecs!" Ryan flexed his arms, "I'm going to win baby!" He grinned at her, "What do I win?"

"You win and I WON'T slap you round the face for calling me baby." Tori smirked.

Cat snuggled into my side, yawning as she closed her eyes.

'Night baby.

(A/N)- This story is...terrible lol. I think I've just rambled for the past two chapters. Review on Dead Heart! I have this weird thing about getting at least 200 reviews on all my stories...I know...it's strange...


	29. Mark Of A Warrior

After the group of ten arrived back from the hotel, they'd divided back up into their little groups again, with the exception of Cat and Robbie spending a lot more time together.

The summer went by quickly, meeting up occasionally and seven trips to the beach. Only, a drastic change did happen in those seven short weeks, the exhibition showing Cat's work was cancelled, the gallery had been offered an opportunity to show casts of the bodies of the people who died after the volcano disaster in Pompeii.

However, an art critique was invited earlier to view the work that was meant to have been displayed in the gallery in ten months.

He was impressed by Cat's raw talent, but thought she needed to learn to improve her technique and brush everything up. He gave her the opportunity of a life time, the chance to apply to attend an art school in Italy.

Everything had been sorted out, all she'd have to do would be to go to the school, present some of her work and she could be accepted.

But distance was always the enemy of relationships, barely any survived when the two people could only skype or call.

And it was a two year course, there would be breaks and Cat's wealth meant she could fly back and spend those breaks with Robbie, as Robbie himself had pointed out.

If she got accepted then she'd be able to start when the school re-opened after Christmas. It had the potential to get her career off the ground, Cat knew it and Robbie knew it. But despite what you'd think, Robbie was the one who was eager about the opportunity, not Cat, which brings us to this conversation, two days after the news of the school was first received.

-Robbie POV-

"Cat...this is amazing." I spluttered, "You know how many people get this opportunity? Hardly anyone!"

"I know..."Cat replied, hugging her knees to her chest and biting her lip.

"Whoa! Steady on with the enthusiasm." I joked sarcastically.

She didn't show so much as a twitch of the mouth or a laugh and instead wore the same miserable expression she always had on when we talked about her going to Italy.

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked, glancing at me.

"But the dead line for applying is next month..." I argued.

If my girl gets a good opportunity then I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of her achieving her dream.

I'm less that enthusiastic about her leaving. I just got her back! I don't want her to leave...

But that's selfish and I know if I show any sign that I'm unhappy, then she'll stay. Which is WAY too selfless of her.

"What? Do you want to get rid of me or something?" She mumbled.

"What? Cat? No!" I cried indignantly, "I'm just trying to be happy for you."

"So you aren't at all upset?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.

"I don't want to say something that's going to affect your decision. I don't want to ruin it for you." I defended.

"Robbie...of course by decision is going to be affected by you." She smiled, "Because I love and I know you'd miss me and I'd miss you too..." She croaked.

I crawled across the couch and cuddled into her side, looking up at her, "I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now." She replied simply.

"I know you want this Cat, you can tell me, it's not going to make me mad or start bawling or anything..." I kissed her shoulder.

"I don't know...I want to go but I want to stay." She pouted, "Decide for me."

"It doesn't have to be an on the spot decision right now." I pointed out.

"As you said, I've only got a month." She replied.

"I want you to stay but I also think you should go..." I admitted, agreeing with what she said.

She giggled slightly, "Well...we're kinda going round in circles here..."

"Yeah..." I nodded, "Think about it okay? Just tell me when you figure it out."

"Enough serious talk now though." Cat frowned, "Last day of the summer. Paintballing?"

"I didn't know there were any places to go for paint balling around here." I replied.

"Ryan's idea." She quipped, "Me and you against him and Tori."

I smirked, "I swear there's something going on between those two."

"It's a love-hate relationship. They'll figure it out." Cat replied, "I'll go and change and then we can head off!"'she smiled cheerfully.

"But you're already changed." I pointed out, feeling confused.

"No paint is going on this top." She said firmly before disappearing into her room.

I saw Lewis staring at me from his cage, looking wary.

Yeah rabbit. Be afraid.

I dropped him yesterday, he was fine, just a little shocked but he doesn't trust me now.

"Ready!" Cat announced brightly, bouncing out her room and jumping onto me, kissing me quickly before giggling and darting away.

. . .

Cat pointed to Tori and Ryan who were standing outside entrance to the paint balling place.

Tori was looking over at Ryan weirdly. Ryan was standing in a fighting stance, legs bent, hands on knees, glaring at everyone who walked past, he had three streaks of mud on each cheek.

Cat skipped ahead to join them and I rushed after her.

"Ryan?" I heard Cat ask.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why is there mud on your face?" She looked at him with an odd expression.

"This-"he gestured to his cheeks, -this is not mud. These are the marks of a warrior!"

"He scooped mud up in the parking lot and smeared it on his face..." Tori sighed heavily with a face palm, "He is a warrior, you are the enemy and-"

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU EVIL SCUM!" Ryan howled, finished Tori sentence for her.

"Yeah..." Tori muttered, "That. It's just a game...you know that right?"

Ryan stamped his foot in indignation, "This is not a game Tori. This is a battle field. Where many victories were won and many people were splattered in paint-"

"Actually this place only opened two days ago-" Tori started.

"You shall not interrupt!" Ryan commanded, "These two people are the enemy...and this is-"

"-Sparta." Tori put in, laughing.

"War, my dear tori, this is WAR!" He shrieked.

Some passing people turned to stare at us.

"I'm not with him." Tori announced loudly.

"Let's go sign up." Cat suggested quickly.

Tori nodded and the two girls walked on ahead.

"So you and Tor-" I started.

"I shall not associate the enemy."

He does get very caught up in games...very competitive.

. . .

I crouched behind a wall whilst Ryan stood out in the open, yelling threats at me, "I shall paint ball you to death!" He cried, "And when I run out of paint, I shall use the blood from your very body and splatter the walls with the warm, crimson substance! And if the other enemy is to fire back, then I shall use Tori as a shield and-"

There was a sound of a paint ball gun going off.

I looked around to tree to see Cat looking at Ryan proudly. He was looking at his chest in horror, covered in green paint. He put his hands over his heart dramatically and made a choking sound before reaching out to Tori and saying very slowly, "Avenge...me..."

He then flopped back on the ground and went very still.

I saw Cat smirk at me before Tori eyes snapped onto mine.

She fired but it missed.

Suddenly something whizzed into my arm, stinging like hell.

"Ryan!" Cat squeaked, "You're dead, you can't shoot him."

I turned around holding my arm to see Ryan pitifully shaking his head at Cat.

"Jeez Cat, it's just a game, you take this all way too seriously." He retorted.

Cat shot at Tori who gasped and fell back onto Ryan, she ended up sitting on his chest.

"Actually..." He grinned, "Being dead has certain appeal to it..."

Tori hit him hard in the chest and leapt off him.

"Well..." Cat began flatly, "That was quick."

"What now?" I asked.

Tori smirked at both of us, grabbing the paint ball gun from Ryan's hand and chucking it to Cat, "Let's all fire paint at Ryan!" She announced cheerfully.

"Is this really how you think you mourn a dead warrior?"

(A/N)- I am so so so sorry! I have a ton if revision and exams and I got caught up, I still have more to come I'm afraid. Also...as much as I appreciate reviews, please don't comment on my other stories begging me to update this one, either PM me or post the review on this story. Thank you.

-This chapter is dedicated to the guest(s) who screamed/begged at/for me to update ^.^


	30. Just A Sinking Feeling

Robbie had been staying over at Cat's a lot recently, he never needed to ask, he'd just show up and on the odd occasion she'd arrive at his door and drag him to her apartment, wanting to watch movies and cuddle with him the whole night.

The more nights he spent at Cat's and everything single time she curled up in his lap and fell asleep, the more he desperately wanted for her to stay. He hadn't actually expressed this feeling yet however because he knew how many doors it would open for her. Plus, she'd come back. That was what he forced himself to think every time he longed to grab her and make her promise not to leave.

He was also ashamed that he had started to grow jealous, jealousy was the thing that tore them apart before and he wouldn't be able to bear it if it happened again. But didn't mean the feelings would go away, he knew she loved him, but he had imaged of tanned, muscular, Italian guys sweeping her off her feet at her new school. They'd have more assets than him as they'd share interests with Cat, be arty and creative like she was and knowing his luck, they would be taller. Height was something Cat had always considered as an attractive quality and a definite turn on. Muscle was too, but just well built, not over the top. But height was always the thing she noticed first.

And Robbie was certain that all the guys at that school would be ridiculously good looking and a lot taller than him. And Robbie was a pretty tall.

These were the sorts of ridiculous, unwanted thoughts that bounced around Robbie's head, he'd find himself just sitting and staring at her, taking her in until she came over and poked his face and snapped him out of it.

Robbie was sitting on the couch in a hunched up position, he was waiting for something, but he'd been thinking about Cat so much that he had completely forgotten what it was he had been waiting for.

Until Cat bounced over two him with a plate in each hand, with a huge beam on her face with instantly faded once she saw Robbie's serious expression.

"What's wrong?" she whispered quietly, setting a plate of food down in front of him before sitting beside him and placing a tiny hand on his arm, "Robbie?"

Robbie jumped, turning his head and almost head butting Cat in the face, "Oh, hey." He acknowledged dully. He looked at the plate Cat had put down. So that's what he had been waiting for, breakfast. Waffles to be exact.

"Did you not sleep well or something?" she asked persistently, determined to find out what was bothering him so she could make it go away.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied bluntly, raking one hand through his hair.

Cat fiddled with her hair, "Can I do anything to help?"

Cat wasn't a girl to ask questions, more of just a girl who thought actions spoke louder than words and she'd usually sneak around, secretly trying to make things easier and fix problems that way rather than being direct. So her question took Robbie by surprise, which is probably he blurted out exactly what had been bothering him.

"Yeah, don't go to Italy." He replied quickly before looking away.

"Don't go to…is this why you've been acting weird?" Cat squeaked, looking guilty.

"How could you expect me not to?" he pointed out, "You'd be in a different country…I'm bothered about it!"

He shoved a whole waffle into his mouth in one go, looking miserable.

"You could have talked to me…" she muttered quietly, "If we want this to work then we have to be open."

Robbie didn't respond, his mouth being full of waffle. He focused on chewing and staring straight ahead.

"I don't want to leave you." She admitted, "But…I've always wanted this…" she trailed off.

Robbie swallowed, "Then who don't you go? It's not like you're gone forever."

She smiled gently, "You're doing it again, you're shielding me from the truth. You want me to stay."

"But if you listen to me all the time then you'll go nowhere, you'll just be stuck here with me." Robbie argued.

"Sounds like you're arguing with yourself as well as me." Cat replied.

"I'm not arguing with you…" he sighed, "I just want you to make a decision, so I know what's happening."

"I have been thinking about applying..." She admitted, "Just to see if I could get in but if you don't want-"

He cut her off by gently kissing her, "When it comes down to it, it's your decision. Go ahead and apply, just keep me in the loop okay?"

She nodded, "I'll do that. So...I'll apply and see how it goes..." She shrugged, "I probably won't get in anyway so you don't have anything to worry about."

He playfully hit her shoulder, "Don't be so modest, you'll get in and you know it."

"It's a competitive field." She answered blankly, "I looked the school up online. They have showcases where you've got the opportunity to get picked up. They've got fashion stuff too..." She looked at me eagerly.

"As in clothes design?" I verified.

She nodded happily, "Yeah. It sounds really cool..." Her excited tone dropped the second she looked at me and instead looked guilty.

"Hey!" She squeaked, "It looks like my waffle has a face in it!"

Robbie smiled, happy to revert back to what he considered to be a normal conversation, "Yeah...it looks kinda mad..."

"Then they should call them maffles instead!" Cat pointed out.

He nodded in response, toying with his food, "I'll clear away." He volunteered.

She frowned and then sighed, "Fine..." She handed him her plate, "I'm done."

She grabbed her phone and started typing something whilst Robbie silently swept off into the kitchen, trying to ignore the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

(A/N)- I'm going on holiday for a week from tomorrow and I don't know if there will be wi fi plus I'll probably be hanging out with my cousins so, if I don't update next week, that's why. Happy half term to anyone else who has a break next week.

Shout out to Ariana4Ever for a reason that she hopefully knows...


	31. The Bade Lifestyle

-Ryan POV-

"Where's Cabbie?" I asked with a grin whilst Tori rolled her eyes and my ingenious humour.

Andre shrugged, "Beats me. Ever since Lil Red decided to apply for that school and got in they haven't been around much."

"Well maybe they're planning to break up when she leaves?" Tori suggested, looking unhappy, "And they're just spending time together whilst they have the chance."

"I think they've turned to the Bade life style." I put in. I know, more pairing names, I'm on a roll.

Kai looked at me with a raised eyebrow, just simply confused.

"Bade lifestyle?" Tori echoed, looking mystified.

"Yeah, the Bade lifestyle. When a couple just stays in the bedroom, only to come out for a different flavour condom." I chuckled.

Tori smacked me hard in the chest, "Ugh! Ry!" She groaned.

Ry, the pet name. Kinda cute little nickname I've got there.

"What?" I smirked.

"Just when you'd stopped being icky, Cat and Robbie don't have that sort of relationship!" She snapped and slapped my hand.

"Ooh!" I snatched my arm away from her, "Feisty! I love girls who've got some fire!" I winked at her.

"You and me? Not gonna happen." She snorted but she turned her face away.

I heard Kai chuckle.

"You're blushing..." I heard him tease.

Over me? Seriously? Is she? He's joking! I-I mean...of course she's blushing because of me! I'm irresistible baby! Y-yeah...

"Kai, shut up!" I heard her squeak in reply.

"Hi!" I heard someone squeal from behind us.

Cat bounced over to our table, beaming, her shirt was all crumpled and I spotted Robbie's top buttons on his shirt were undone and his hair was messed up. So obviously my theory was correct.

"Looks like you were right." Kai snorted, looking at me with amusement.

"I can't believe you doubted me." I replied smugly.

Cat looked confused until Tori whispered in her ear.

"RYAN!" Cat shrieked, causing everyone in Nozu to stare at us.

I smiled sheepishly, "Cat!" I joked.

She scowled at me and lifted her hand up to slap me before Robbie grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

Thanks bro, keep your brosephine under control.

He grabbed two chairs and put one on each side of Tori, Cat simply took residence on his lap and I moved up one chair and grinned at her, "Hey there Kitty Kat."

"Hey there you little bag of shit." A voice came from behind me, "Scoot."

Jade West. Deep down, she knows she's just angry because she loves me. Ditto Tori. Tori...

I sighed and moved back to my previous seat, "Woof woof." I barked at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh sorry! I was just speaking bitch, I heard it's the only language you communicate in." I grinned.

"Ooh! Buuuurn!" Tori giggled.

"Shut it Vega." She snapped.

"Back off." I poked Jade's shoulder, "Leave her alone." I commented hotly.

Cat laughed, "Ooh...is there something going on here Ryan?" She teased.

"Rob, what do you see in this woman? She's cruel and she taunts me." I whimpered.

Robbie smirked, "The fact she's cruel to you makes me love her more."

"What happened to us being bro's?" I cried out, "We pinky swore on it in third grade!"

"Cat happened." He grinned.

"Bro's before hoes!" I fired back.

Cat opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to think of a good retort. She grabbed some sushi off Tori's plate and chucked it in my face.

"Aaw!" Tori cooed, "You guys are so adorable!" She beamed at Robbie and Cat.

"I think we'd make a pretty adorable couple." I put out boldly, "Better than those two." I gestured to Cat and Robbie who had decided to make put at the table with no regards to anyone else. Told you they'd turned to the Beck and Jade lifestyle.

"And that was how to ask out a girl by Ryan the womanizer." Jade laughed.

"I wasn't asking her out." I waved her off, "I-I was joking. Me and her...cute couple? Me and my grandma go better together!"

"Your grandma's dead..." Robbie pointed out.

"Exactly! But her half worm ridden, decomposing body is still better than that!" I pointed out Tori.

"Well...that was a subtle way to confirm you like Vega." Jade commented snidely.

"I'm going to get some air." I shot out of my chair, feeling my face go red.

. . .

-Cat POV-

"Tori!" I squeaked, the moment Ryan was gone, "See! He likes you too! I told you!" I crowed triumphantly.

Kai's gaze snapped onto me, "What?" He asked, "Seriously?" He looked at Tori, "You like Ryan?"

"Cat! That was meant to be a secret!" Tori squeaked.

"Well now it's a shared secret!" I beamed at her.

"I'm so mad at you." She frowned.

"Oh just go get the damn idiot and kiss the crap out of him." Jade snapped, "I'm sick of all this, it's like Cat and Robbie all over again. The blushing, sneaking glances, obvious gestures. He's the only male that will ever find you attractive Vega so take the opportunity!" She ordered.

Jade's way may not be the nicest way, but it is a pretty efficient way to get things done.

"Go." Kai ordered, giving her a nudge with his foot.

Tori gave us all an uncertain look.

"Go on." Robbie encouraged, "Go get him, it'll be worth it." He smiled and kissed my hair.

Tori got up and slowly made her way over to the door and disappeared outside.

"What now?" Kai asked.

"We wait." Jade answered simply, staring at the door.

I'm gonna miss these guys...

(A/N)- Hey :) I did have wi fi on holiday...but I'm lazy. The ending to this chapter is bad! I know! Ahhh! This is ending at 35 chapters like the rest of them. Sorry for the wait. 1.43 am so Imma goin' to sleep.


	32. Matters Of The Heart

(A/N)- Hey! So this story is almost over so I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you all firstly and also ask for your help! So I have an idea for I knew story, well I had several and I talked to KnowMyNameNotMyStory who said the one that she would be most interested in reading, so I was originally going to do that, but I've decided to start off with something else. One of my ideas includes a baby, and yes, I know I already wrote a story about that, but this one's going to be different as I think we can all agree-whether you don't mind saying that you agree or secretly think this-that it was pretty crap. I'm at no age of maturity to write about an issue such as rape and I'm considering taking the first part down and rewriting it to attempt to make it a little less horrific. But that's a project for another day. But, before I start on my other baby story, I want to try taking song requests to base chapters on. I'll need some ideas for songs for the first chapter (They'll all be one shots so I can try out different genres). I'm still trying to decide whether it'll just be cabbie one shots or a variety. So if you could PM me some songs I would be very grateful and don't hesitate to say if you prefer Cabbie or a variety of pairings. Anyway, three chapters left (I think?) after this one. Thanks for reading :)

-Cat POV-

"How long till you need to go?" Robbie asked, purple rims around his eyes showing as he glared at his cup of coffee.

"W-what?" I yawned, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

Jade clapped her hands sharply in front of my face, "When's your flight?" she snapped at me.

I flinched, "S-seven…twenty…" I muttered.

"Don't snap at her Jade." Robbie chided, sounding annoyed, "We're all tired. It's six ten in the morning."

"I can tell the time Shapiro." She hissed back at him.

"Whoa! Can you guys stop it?" Andre interrupted, "Lil' Red's leaving the nest, it's not the time for fighting."

"It's the time for sleeping." Tori mumbled, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder who rested his chin on top of her head.

I smiled sleepily at them, enjoying each other, both knowing that they probably had an expiration date.

Me and Robbie are trying the long distance relationship thing, but, if someone else comes along, we break up with the other. Robbie convinced me to try, I didn't want to hurt him…but either way I will. He told me about a singer from here having a long distance relationship with someone in Australia…if it works for people who have fame to cope with then it can work for two ordinary people then can't it?

"All of you wake up and quit whinging!" Jade demanded.

"Jade-" Beck started.

"It's alright for you two." Ryan interrupted, "We all know you were probably already up, busying yourself with your activities-OW!"

Tori smacked him hard in the chest.

"Ow…" he grumbled.

"You keep him in line Tori!" I giggled.

She beamed at me and then looked at Ryan with a smug expression, "Oh I will."

He looked at her, "No woman can stop me."

"But Tori's not a woman." Jade snorted, "She's a Tori."

"You're a bitch." Tori fired back.

"High five!" Ryan held up his hand to her.

Tori rolled her eyes at him.

He pouted, "Don't leave me hangin'…" he said sadly.

She sighed and high fived him and folded her arms, rolling her eyes again at me.

I felt Robbie link fingers with me under the table.

"This sucks…" he muttered, probably more to himself than me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back, "You know, all you have to do is say you want me to stay, and I will."

"I know." He replied quietly, "But I don't want to do that to you."

I stared down at my cup of coffee in silence and Robbie went back to drink his coffee, keeping his hand firmly intertwined with mine.

"You ok Lil' Red?" Andre asked softly after moment.

I looked up to see him looking at me with worry.

I nodded, trying not to cry, "I just don't like goodbyes…" I sniffed shakily.

"No one does." He agreed, "But it's not goodbye forever." He reminded me.

That was the sort of thing that made me love Andre, he was like the big brother I'd never had. He'd kind of disappeared out of our group and it took me this long to realise how much I missed him.

"Love you 'Dre." I mumbled, pulling him in for a side hug.

"Love you too Lil' Red. Guess now I'm gonna have to find someplace else to get red velvet cupcakes." He joked.

I nodded with a slight smile before looking over at Robbie who was glancing at the clock with a miserable expression on his face, "This is killing him…" I murmured.

"Poor guy." Andre agreed, "Go give him a hug Red, he's going to miss you."

Robbie looked so…decrepit…heart broken. Because of me. Again.

I dragged my chair closer to his and kissed his cheek, causing him to look at me, as soon as he saw he smiled softly, "You doing okay?"

"I think the real question here is, are you doing okay?" I asked gently.

He shrugged, "I just want time to go slower." He admitted, his nostrils flaring like he was trying not to cry.

"Then that makes two of us…" I trailed off and pulled him into a hug.

I felt him inhale sharply before exhale and relax against me, "I'm going to miss you…" he breathed into my ear.

I simply nodded, not being able to say anything, he kissed the top of my head and drew back.

I looked to see Jade half smiling at me, giving me the 'Are you okay?' look, which is not something she did very often.

I nodded in response and then looked back over at Ryan and Tori who appeared to be having an arm wrestling match on the opposite side of the table.

"No…no…no…no…NO!" Ryan howled, "How…?"

"That makes the score three for me aaaaand zero for little Ry Ry!" Tori teased ruffling Ryan's hair.

"I demand a rematch!" Ryan stood up indignantly.

"Which is what you said the past three times…" Beck pointed out.

"I will win this time! I was just going easy on you!" Ryan claimed.

"You said that too." Beck added.

Robbie smirked at them.

"Rematch!" Ryan snarled at Tori, bringing his fists down on the table in determination.

She laughed and shook her head at him and grabbed his hand with hers, locking eyes with,"You ready?"

"Bring it." He replied cockily.

She smiled and easily slammed his hand down.

"Dammit Tori!" Ryan yelled, looking frustrated.

"I win." She commented happily, taking a sip of her coffee before looking at the clock, "Umm…Cat?"

"Six twenty." Robbie whispered, "Come on…better go get your luggage put on the plane."

"Do I really need an hour?" I asked.

"These things take a long time." Andre nodded, "C'mon."

I nodded quietly, slowly getting up.

Robbie got up second and the others followed.

Sleep was the last thing on all of our minds as it finally came to where we had tpo say goodbye.

Jade crashed into me for a hug, kissing my cheek, "You better come back." She threatened.

I nodded, clinging to her, "Bye Jadey." I whispered, she didn't reply but hugged me tighter bere letting me go and Beck and Andre swept me off by feet.

Andre grabbed my legs and Beck grabbed my arms, chuckling before setting me down so I could hug both of them.

"So long Brosephine." Ryan grinned, "When you get back you can hear all about my story of triumph about how I beat Tori in an arm wrestling competition." He grinned before hugging me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I'll take care of Rob for you, make sure he sticks by you whilst you're not around."

I shook my head at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Bye Cat." Tori smiled, giving me a nudge towards Robbie.

He swept me into a kiss, resting his hands on my hips, "I'm going to miss you so much." He said in between kisses.

"Ditto." I gasped breathily.

He gently broke it off, putting his hands on my shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes make me suddenly realise that tears were streaking down my face.

He let me go, knowing that words would only ruin the moment.

Suddenly arms circled around me, so sharply they almost cut off my air supply.

"I don't want you to go!" Jade bawled.

"Y-your crying..." I gasped, it was so strange and unfamiliar to see Jade cry.

"Well your mascaras running." She retorted, "You look like a freakin' zebra."

I bit my lip, "I have to go..."

I crashed into Robbie for another hug before looking at them all, "So..." I croaked, "This is it."

Beck nodded sadly, "End of the line, twenty minutes and you'll be on that plane."

"I can't really think of anything to say." I admitted.

"That goes for all of us." Ryan put in and Andre nodded in agreement.

"I'm just gonna leave...I'm not great and the goodbye part of this." I slowly turned around.

Turn around and don't look back.

I walked towards the barriers, the things that separated me from the plane.

"Cat wait!" I suddenly heard Robbie's voice call out.

I turned round to see him walking towards me.

"We can't leave things like this Cat. We just got back together and now you're leaving and nothing's going to be the same. We're going to be apart for a long time and I know it's inevitable. But I can't sit back whilst I'm scared you might meet someone else when I'm not there. I want you all for myself and I know it's selfish, but I want you because I'm crazy about you. And, this is going to sound a little crazy, perhaps very crazy, perhaps you'll slap me in the face because it's so crazy. But, I'm going to try all the same."

He suddenly produced a black box from his pocket and got down one knee ,"Caterina Hannah Valentine...will-will you marry me?"

...

...

...

I can't really describe what I was feeling during that short pause after he proposed.

Only that I could hear my heart beating loudly and my face was bright red. I don't know how long I stood there staring at him but the longer I stared, the more anxious he got.

"You're crazy." I mumbled.

His ears went red, "I know." He replied bashfully.

"Crazy's a good thing." I breathed.

"Go to a mental asylum, you'll think differently." I heard Jade mutter in the background.

"Have you got an answer?" He asked weakily.

"Yes." I replied softly.

His face split into a huge smile before looking embarrassed, "Wait...is that yes I have an answer or yes I will marry you?"

"Yes." I shook my head, "Yes to both, yes I'll marry you! Yes to everything!" I beamed at him.

His jaw dropped open in a comical fashion, he stayed there frozen, still kneeling.

I held out one hand to help him up.

He grabbed my hand, managing to stand up and pull me towards him at the same time.

I crushed my lips onto his, "I love you." I said happily.

"I love you more." He replied, opening the box and shyly offering me the ring.

"R-Robbie...wow..." I whispered.

"Jade helped choose it." He admitted.

It was a silver ring, with a pink gemstone set in the middle of it.

I wordlessly put it on my finger and just stared at him for a moment, "I-I want to stay." I blurted out suddenly.

He gave me a gentle nudge, "Go." He encouraged, "I'll call you."

"You know how expensive that call will be?" I asked.

"Well probably not nearly as expensive as the ring." He joked, "I basically bought you a sign saying 'Mug me!' on it."

I pecked him on the lips, "Goodbye Robbie." I whispered, setting off again.

With no urge to look back.

Looking back was a sign you regretting something.

But I was going off to Italy an engaged women.

How could you possibly regret that?

(A/N)-Don't forget to PM me for my new story! Thank you!


	33. Missing You

-Robbie POV-

"Welcome back everyone!" Sikowitz cheered, jumping up in the air and clicking his feet together.

Normal day of school. First day back. But no Cat…

"Did you have a good Christmas Tori?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, "Well-"

"That's great." He cut her off.

"But I didn't say anything…" she whined.

"Let's keep it like that shall we?" he smiled and Jade nodded in agreement whilst Tori gave a gasp of contempt.

Suddenly someone crawled through the window and crawled over to Tori, "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's Ryan! With the keys his girlfriend left at his house this morning!" he cried out, dropping the keys in Tori's lap.

"Ooh! Tori, why were you at his house this morning, did you kids have fun?" Jade winked.

"Ew! Jade! Shut up!" she squeaked.

"Excuse me." Sikowitz tapped Ryan on the shoulder, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Ryan replied seriously.

"The tragic part is, he's not joking." Jade put in.

He shot her a dirty look, "So…I should probably go…I kinda have school…"

Tori giggled, "Bye."

He grinned and leant down for a kiss before scrambling out the window.

"Well…what can we say about that?" Sikowitz pondered, looking baffled.

"Vega has bad taste in men?" Jade replied.

Sikowitz thought for a moment and then nodded, "I guess it's the only plausible explanation."

"Oh…hush." Tori looked embarrassed.

"So, off you all go!" Sikowitz cried, "Bye bye!"

Beck looked confused, "But…you haven't done the lesson yet."

"Dang it, I always hate that part!" Sikowitz complained, "Fine! Everyone, stand on your chairs!"

I slowly got up, lagging behind everyone else.

"Come on Robbie!" Sikowitz encouraged, "Five seconds before sharks eat you!"

I groaned and then climbed up.

"What's up my little munchkin?" Sikowitz cooed.

"Nothing…just tired."

"He misses Cat." Tori explained.

"Miss Valentine moved did she not?" he asked me.

"Yeah…to Italy." I muttered.

"You miss her?" he queried.

"Course I do." I snapped.

He flinched, looking hurt.

"Sorry, I had to stay up till one to talk to her, she had a free break at ten and they're nine hours ahead…so, tired Robbie equals cranky Robbie." I grumbled.

Sikowitz nodded and then went back to the rest of the class, "Right! If I point to you, I will give you a character and a scenario, you must act immediately, anyone who does not shall be eaten by the shark!"

"What shark?" Jade asked, sceptically.

Sikowitz grabbed Sinjin by his shirt collar and threw him on the floor by Jade's chair, "That shark."

"I'll be more than happy to eat you, Jade." He drooled, looking up at her.

She stepped down from her chair and stamped on him.

"Oof! Ow…mommy…" Sinjin whimpered.

"Alright! Tori! You're up!" Sikowitz cried.

"Okay!" Tori looked at him seriously, "Come at me."

"You are a wrestler, threatening your opponent by screaming at them, GO!"

"I AM GOING TO POUND YOU-"

"Yeah you are." Jade smirked pervertedly.

As Cat would say, Ewwww Jadey…

"-INTO THE GROUND." Tori continued, "I WILL TAKE A PAIR OF SCISSORS TO YOUR FACE AND SNIP YOUR FLESH INTO RIBBONS! THEN'LL RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS AND THEM UP WITH YOUR FLESH RIBBONS! FLESH RIBBONS! FLESH RIBBONS!" She screamed, looking directly at Jade.

"I have a feeling that was meant for someone in particular." Andre joked, giving me a nudge.

I gave him a weak smile in return before slumping down in my chair.

"Vega…you can't use scissors in wrestling." Jade provoked.

"That's true!" Sikowitz cried out, "You be shark food!" he grabbed a rubber ball from out of nowhere, almost knocking her off her chair.

"ARRGHHH!" Tori yelled and leapt at Jade, smashing into her and sending them both into a heap on the floor.

"Hey! Whoa! Chill!" Andre cried out, rushing over and trying to pull Tori off of Jade.

Beck and I also decided to intervene after a moment or two more of screaming, I grabbed Jade's legs and he grabbed her arms and we lifted her up in the air.

"Put. Me Down." She snarled, "NOW!"

"I'll save you my darling!" Sinjin cried out, leaping up and knocking her out of our grip.

He landed on top of her and stared at her dreamily, "Oh Jade…I knew you'd see sense eventually…"

She scowled at clipped in around the ear, jumping up and getting ready to pounce on Tori again.

Beck quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, "Calm down…" he soothed.

"Beck-" she started.

He leaned over her shoulder and gently kissed her, "Take a deep breath, count to ten and sit down. Calmly."

"Who are you, an anger management instructor?" she snapped, but she ripped her gaze away from Tori and contorted herself to him instead.

A little way over Andre was dusting Tori down.

And I…had no-one…

Oh Cat…what are you doing…?

. . .

-Cat POV-

"Hey Cat!" Tyson yelled to me from across the cafeteria, "You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"I got food here!" I gestured to my wrapped sandwich.

"We're all heading out." He replied, gesturing to Reuben and Amy who were set to go.

I've been here two days and…it's all kind of confusing.

I've got to simple phrases in Italian, different country, different language, something I didn't even consider.

But my three roommates all speak English too so we've all been dropped in it together.

"Kay!" I grabbed my sandwich and raced over to them, "I'm in!"

Tyson knocked the sandwich out of my hands and swiftly into a bin.

"Tyson!" I whined.

"We're going out for food, you don't need it." He shrugged.

"But I'm hungry now…" I complained quietly, pouting at him.

"Quit you whining girl." He commanded, "Who eats a sandwich for dinner?"

"Apparently Cat." Reuben replied, making his way over to me.

"Details, details." Tyson waved him off, "Move out!"

Tyson's kind of the pack leader of our weird little group, always wants to be in control.

"We're coming okay?" Amy snapped back, "Give us a chance Ty."

"I need to be back soon, I have work due tomorrow." Reuben put in.

"Me two!" Amy added.

"Me three!" I giggled.

"Giggle giggle, chatter, chatter." Tyson complained.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Let's go before he pulls his hair out in frustration."

"I'm just hungry!" Tyson defended himself, racing ahead.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked as we headed out of school grounds.

"I saw a pizza place called La Bussola." Tyson replied.

"Whaty whaty what what?" Reuben replied, sounding confused.

"It means The Compass!" I piped, "I…think…"

"To The Compass!" Amy cried.

"We kinda have to work out where it is first…" Tyson muttered.

"So…you need to work out directions?" Reuben asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"To The Compass?"

"…yes."

Reuben smirked, "How ironic."

. . .

-Robbie POV-

Come on Cat…we agreed this time…pick up…

Call dropped.

Dang it Cat!

Let's try a third time.

She's not going to-

Beep!

"Hi! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Cat gushed, "I fell asleep, but Amy woke me up because she heard you calling! Sorry!" she squeaked.

"Hey Cat." I simply smiled as she worked herself into a frenzy, "You're fine, calm down."

She took a breath, "Okay! Calm! How was your day?" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged, "Tori and Jade trying to kill each other…Festus' burritos being two years out of date, the usual. You know."

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"Why don't you video call them if you want to know?" I chuckled.

"No time! Stupid time difference!" she cried out.

"You seem very awake." I smiled, "What time is it where you are?"

"Three in the morning…" she stuck out her lip, "And I was sleeping until my lovely roommate woke me up." She looked over her shoulder at someone I couldn't see.

"I didn't want you to miss your boyfriend's call!" she protested.

"Fiancée." Cat corrected her, her face splitting into a huge smile, "It's so exciting telling people!" she said cheerily.

"So…how was your day?"

"Oh!" she squealed, "We were going to go to this restaurant called The Compass and we couldn't find directions…"

"How ironic." I commented.

She giggled, "That's what Reuben said! I-"

"Who's Reuben?" I interrupted, feeling my stomach sink.

"One of my roommates." She looked at me with a confused expression, "I told you I had three."

"But you didn't tell me two of them were guys!" I shot back.

She looked alarmed, "You don't trust me!"

"What? No! I was just-"

Beep. End call.

Damn.


	34. Fixing Things Up

-Robbie POV-

"You know what's not fair?" Ryan asked, his mouth half full of sandwich.

"Your parents not teaching you to eat with your mouth closed?" I suggested, slumping on my hand.

"No...if you eat with your mouth closed then how do you get the food in?" He pointed out, he shook his head, "Anyway. What's not fair is girls." He let out a deep sigh.

"I feel you." I replied vaguely, frowning as I thought over the events of the call with Cat last night, that she ended rather abruptly.

"I mean...guys go round with their butt and underwear out for the whole world to see." He started.

"I know. You walk around with your pants practically at your knees." I pointed out.

He ignored me, "It gives girls to opportunity to see guys a little bit exposed...but what do we get? NOTHIN!" He yelled indignantly, "Why do girls have to wear their pants properly so we don't get to see anything? I wanna see some mighty fine girl ass!"

"I got a fiancee so I don't have to worry about that side of things." I grinned. Even though we currently aren't talking.

"Hey! Me and Tori might not be like that yet, but at least my girl friend's in the country!" He fired at me.

"At least my last girl friend wasn't a blow up doll." I retorted, pushing the fries around my plate with my fork.

"You promised we'd never mention Matilda again." He hissed across the table.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Tori asked, sitting beside Ryan.

"Ryan was just explaining hoe he wants girls to wear their pants like most guys do so he can check out their asses." I reported.

"Yeah..." Tori frowned, "Must be hard for guys...we girls get all the fine views. Guys can take their shirts off in public, girls can't..."

"And that's why I love you." Ryan grinned, "You understand me."

"I just have...one little question." Her voice darkening a little.

Ryan pecked her on the cheek, "Shoot."

"Why the hell are you talking about other girls asses when you have a girl friend?" She snapped.

"I-" he started.

"Don't I have a nice enough butt for you?" She shrieked, "Because I like my cute butt! It's very cute and butt-like! You shouldn't need to talk about other girl's butts!" She exploded.

"You do have a nice butt." Ryan said suddenly, "I never noticed that before."

She scowled at him before getting up and storming off.

"Ryan..." I started.

"So let's focus on the Cat situation." He interrupted.

"There is no Cat situation." I replied, "I'm going to talk it out with her tonight. End of."

"Oh good because I need you to help me convince Tori she has a cute butt." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're weird."

He lit up suddenly, "Can you get Cat to draw a butt and email it to me he pleaded, "Then I can put it on the front of a happy buttday card and problem solved!" He grinned cheerfully.

"There's no day called butt day." I pointed out, smirking.

"Well...there should be!" He exclaimed, "If we didn't have butts, what would I have to stare at?"

"You are revolting..." I shook my head at him.

"Just...tell Cat she's pretty and I'm proud of her and then say I want her to draw a butt for me...or draw Tori naked!"

"Why am I friends with you?"

. . .

-Ryan POV-

Video chat request?

I tapped accept and waited for the screen to load up.

"Ryan?" Cat mumbled on the other end.

"Why hello there Miss Valentine. I knew you'd fall under my charms eventually." I joked.

She smiled slightly, "I need to talk to you..."

"About Robbie?" I guessed, "What even happened between you two?"

She looked surprised, "He didn't say?"

"Not the details. But then he's never been one to express his displeasure about something."

She shrugged, "When he found out that two of my roommates are guys-"

"Ooh!" I wolf whistled, "Kinky Cat!"

"Shut up." She scowled, "I called you because I need help Ryan, not so you could take the piss." She snapped.

"Okay!" I sighed, "Okay." I repeated quietly, "I'm sorry. Continue."

"He just looked…shocked when he found out. And, I thought he might be mad or accuse me of cheating or something…" she mumbled, she put her head in her hands, "He's going to break up with me." She whimpered.

"Dammit Cat, he's not. You know why?" I asked.

Her head popped up from her hands, "B-because we love each other?" she stammered.

"Yeah. I guess there's that." I shrugged, "But, he asked you to marry him Cat! If you had such a fragile relationship then you wouldn't have made it to this stage."

"We broke up for a year." She whispered, "We all know whose fault that was too. I wouldn't have any right to blame him if we broke up again, it'd be my fault." She looked at me guiltily.

"First of all, my logic is, that ring he gave you…hold up your finger."

She giggled and stuck the middle one up at me.

"Oi!" I smirked, "That wasn't an opportunity to flip me off, show me your ring finger." I ordered.

She sighed and held up her hand to the screen.

"My logic is…" I began again, "That's a pretty ring Cat, I know for a fact it cost a shit load of money. Lots of his life's savings went into that, any money left to him, given to him, or won. Practically all spent on that pretty little thing, and that's just the engagement ring. If I knew that if my girlfriend could make me want to break up with her that easily, I definitely wouldn't get her something like that. Let alone ask her to spend the rest of her life with me! And…he does love you and he knows you love him so…hang up and apologise to him ya bitch!" I joked at the end, smiling slightly.

She smiled, "I think that's the longest you've ever gone without saying something disgusting-"

"Plus." I cut her off, "If you guys break up, then Rob's gonna get all angsty without anyone to fuck, and then, he might use me as a sex toy to let it all out…" I shuddered.

"Why am I friends with you?" she sighed.

"See! You and Rob are destined to be together…he said that to me earlier to!" I desperately tried to convince her.

She shrugged, "Thanks Ryan…" she sounded on the brink of crawling back to bed and dying rather than trying to get Rob back.

"Look Cat. I'm not…the best human being okay? I do make comments that make people feel uncomfortable and I'm over the top and maybe, just maybe, I enjoy people being put out of their comfort zone. Maybe that's because guys did that to me and Rob back when we went to school together and it's my release…if that makes sense. But, I make comments about other girls, and we all know that none of them are particularly appropriate, but I still have a girlfriend. And look at you Cat, you're funny, sweet, pretty and to top it all off, you make my best friend in the whole world happy. He can't shut up about you these days, and if I can be a not so perfect person and have a relationship with a girl like Tori, then you, a practically perfect person can have a relationship with a guy like Robbie. That's just my take on things anyway." I looked away from the screen as Cat made a weird noise.

"Oh my god…Ryan…that was so…oh my gosh…" she gasped.

"Well." I shrugged, "I try."

"And this time, you succeeded." She nodded, "So…you and Tori…? How are you guys?"

"Fine." I shrugged, "We have had this little argument…which reminds me…I need you to draw a picture of a butt."

She looked confused, "You're going to have to catch me up."

"Oh, I made a comment about-"

"Actually." She put up her hand, "I don't want to know, just get her some flowers and a card saying you're sorry, say sorry for whatever perverted thing you did this time and put it behind you."

"I guess that makes more sense than a card saying how much I love her butt…" I pondered, "Thanks Red." I grinned at her.

"Just returning the favour I guess." She shrugged, "Now, you go apologise to Tori-"

"-and you go apologise to Robbie." I finished for her, "And promise me you'll hear him out, no matter how scared you are of how he's going to react Cat." I said seriously.

"Only if you promise me you'll be faithful to Tori." She replied.

I nodded, "Of course. I love her."

"Go get her."

"Go get him." I retorted.

"See you Ryan."

I smiled, "Bye Red."

She gave me a little wave and then hung up.

What now?

Now...I go get back my girl.


	35. Welcome Back

-Cat POV-

God…why is aeroplane food so disgusting? I think it's to do with the air pressure something…but ugh…you'd think they could still serve you something decent.

Well…I'm finally back, permanently now, just got off the plane, back in America for good, and somewhere Robbie should be here…

"Cat!" A familiar voice called out, sounding from behind me.

I whipped round, "Robbie!" I cried back happily, running towards him as fast as I could, my suitcase trundling behind me.

He grinned as I reached him and presented me with a bouquet of flowers.

I pushed them out the way so I could jump up and kiss him. I felt the flower brush my leg as he dropped them and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled away first and rested his forehead against mine, "It's good to have you back." He breathed.

"Good to be back." I smiled, "And thank you for the pretty flowers."

He smirked and hugged me tightly before grabbing the flowers in one hand and my suitcase in the other, "C'mon." He grinned.

"Why the rush?" I asked, speeding up a little.

He stopped abruptly, bent down and whispered, "So we can have ourselves a proper reunion in my apartment." He gently nipped my ear and then hooked his fingers with mine.

I eagerly rushed ahead, practically dragging him.

He led me to his car, lifting my suitcase into the boot before opening my door me and grinning.

Once we were both sitting in the car alone, things suddenly went silent.

I gave him a weak smile, "Long time no see huh? Unless you count video chat."

"Never do that to me again." He whispered, looking like he was going to cry, "Promise me Cat." He grabbed my hand, "Cross your heart."

"I promise I'll never leave again." I murmured, a wave of guilt rushing over me, "Cross my heart."

He looked at me uncertainly, holding my hand a little tighter.

I squeezed his hand gently, "Promise." I repeated, "I missed you ."

He nodded, "I missed you too." He barely whispered, "You wanna go home?"

I nodded, "D'ya mind saving that reunion till tonight?" I blushed, "I'm kinda tired."

He smirked, "Sure. Off we go then." It took him another moment or two to let go of my hand.

. . .

As I opened my eyes slightly I saw Robbie sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me.

I reached over and gently tapped his shoulder. I felt him jump and turn to face me.

He set his pear pad down, "I thought you'd gone to sleep."

I wordlessly grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, giving him a hug and kiss.

I felt him sigh deeply, "The others want to see you." He announced.

"But I want more time with just you..." I grumbled.

"None of us have seen you in the flesh for six months baby, Ryan and the others are going to Nozu's."

"I'm being selfish. I know that. But I wanted a little more time t-"

He pressed one finger against my lips and grabbed my hand, "We have all the time in the world remember? We're getting married after all."

I brushed his hand away, "How could I forget? I'll just change okay?"

He got up immediately.

"Where are you going?" I yelped.

"I'm giving you some privacy." He looked bewildered.

"That's not necessary and you know it." I frowned at him, "Stay."

"Okay." He mumbled, closing his eyes anyway when I took off my shirt. However I saw him peek whilst I was changing into my short.

I smirked at him, letting him know he was busted and then finished getting changed.

He was still blushing when we left the apartment, "You look nice." He said quietly.

"Thanks…Robbie?"

He looked up, "What's up?"

"Why are things so awkward?" I bit my lip.

He paused for a moment and then grinned, "Cat, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "No clue."

"Neither do I, but I can tell you, it's large enough to break the ice." He chuckled and then leant over to peck me on the lips.

I smirked and ruffled his hair, "That's a pick up line."

He nodded, "Affirmative."

"Did Noah teach you that?"

He looked at me seriously, "I never reveal my sources."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're cute. I'll give you that."

"You're beautiful." He replied, still very serious.

"Charmer." I snorted, "C'mon, Nozu's."

He grabbed my hand, "Do you miss it?" he asked.

"What?" I replied, confused.

He glanced at me, "Italy."

I shrugged, "I miss my friends. I miss being able to get a tan the minute I step outside. But, it's great to be back, can't wait to see everyone, catch up on things." I nodded, "Anything new in the past six months?"

"Got a job." He mumbled, "At a restaurant, as a waiter." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "We're here."

I flinched a little at his withdrawal and then glanced up at the flashing sign and smiled a little, "I'm back."

"Yeah." He grunted, "And don't you dare go anywhere ever again." He voice shook a little.

I stopped dead outside the door, "Are you mad?"

He silently walked on through the automatic doors, leaving me on the street alone.

. . .

When I went in, I spotted everyone sitting at a table in the back corner, Robbie sitting at the end, laughing about something with Beck.

I sighed deeply and slowly went over to join them, excitement gone as I gazed at Robbie who seemed unfazed by our little tense moment.

"Hey!" I squeaked as I arrived, there was a long pause and then suddenly five people catapulted themselves at me.

Andre managed to scoop me up and kiss my forehead before Beck snatched me from him to hug me. He set me down and Jade stared at me, looking like she was in pain.

"Jadey?" I mumbled nervously.

Maybe she was angry like Robbie.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She yelled happily, wrapping her arms round my and burying her face in my shoulder.

Over Jade's shoulder i saw Tori grinning and taking a picture with her phone.

I felt my top getting damp and it was only then I noticed Jade's hysterical crying.

I saw Ryan snigger only to be whacked in the chest by Tori, he stuck out his tongue at me and trotted up to us, "Turn off the water works West, otherwise there won't be anywhere for me to cry on." Ryan poked her playfully.

She reluctantly let me go, "I missed you." She sniffed.

"We can tell." Ryan interrupted dryly, "You should cry hysterically more often, the whole blood shot eyes thing really does it for you."

"Ry." Beck warned, "What did we talk about?"

"Don't provoke Jade till she's restrained and back in her cage, being the wild brute that she is?" Ryan replied cheerfully.

Jade ripped away from me and made a lunge at him, seething. She stopped as he darted towards me and kissed me on both cheeks, "I've been practicing Italian for this moment." He announced proudly.

I smiled, "Let's hear some then."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Ciao Brosephine! Ta...dahhhh!" He grinned.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes. I said, Hello Brosephine, in Italian." He looked proud.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" I giggled.

"Six months." He admitted, blushing, "Let's focus on you." He pulled me into a hug, "I missed you." He muttered.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"Come on Tor, join the hug." Ryan beckoned.

Tori was by my side in a shot, "Hey Cat?" She whispered,

"Hm?" I looked at her curiously.

"Has something happened with you and Robbie?" She chewed her lip anxiously.

I shrugged, "I-I don't know." I stammered, "He's mad that I left I think..." I glanced over at him.

"Well this was a golden opportunity!" Tori cried indignantly, "How could you not go?"

"I'm only happy if he's happy Tori. It's not a good opportunity if it opens doors for me but breaks up my relationship." I gulped.

Break up. That can't happen, not again...

"Um...I have to..." I gestured to Robbie.

Ryan and Tori simply smiled.

"Robbie?" I squeaked, tapping him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me, "Sure."

"You know...outside? Privately?"

I gestured to Ryan trying to listen in.

Robbie smirked and got up, "Kay." He nodded curtly.

I followed him out.

. . .

(Third Person)

"Ryan?" Tori said sharply, "Where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow at her boy friend who was trying to sneak out the door.

"Oh come on!" He whined, "Aren't you curious?"

"No. You aren't doing that." She sighed and yanked him back to the table.

"Don't do this Ryan, don't do that Ryan, it's like dating my mother!" Ryan yelped.

"The only difference between you and Ryan's mother is the moustache." Jade put in.

"But don't worry baby." Ryan added quickly, "I think facial hair is sexy on you."

Jade silently high fived him as Tori scowled.

. . .

(Cat POV)

"What is it?" Robbie asked gruffly, "And can we make it quick? Because I'm hungry."

I sighed deeply, "You know what it is." I couldn't stop the tremble in my voice, "Me going away has changed us. It's made you hate me." I stated, looing at him with a hurt expression.

"I don't hate you." he said very quickly, "Cat I don't understand-"

"Just before we came in, you said I better not go away again and to be honest Robbie, it sounded like you were threatening me." I folded my arms.

"I just don't want you to leave again, okay?" he mumbled, "I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. Happy now?"

"Are you mad at me?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"At mad at myself for letting you leave in the first place." He admitted.

"But I'm back now." I reminded him, "Here to stay, staying to marry you, staying for when we get our first house, staying for when we have kids, I'm staying." I said firmly.

He nodded slowly, "I thought if I voiced how much I wanted you to come back, then...you would come back. And throw it all away."

"You're probably right." I smiled softly.

"It scares me how much control I have over you." He shuddered slightly.

I giggled, "Ditto." I agreed.

"So..." he started, blushing a little, "Wanna go home?" he winked suggestively.

"What about the others?" I asked anxiously.

Just at that point Tori bolted out of Nozu's.

"Where are you going?" Robbie called after her.

"To wax my face!" she cried dolefully.

"Baby! Wait!" Ryan cried, rushing out as well, "I love your face just the way it is! Round and slightly fuzzy!" He darted after her, and they both disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like they're heading home." Robbie commented, taking my hand, "So, how about it?" he coaxed.

"Beck and Jade are still in there..." I pointed out.

"Let's ditch them then." he smirked.

I giggled, "You wanna get out of here?"

He simply scooped me up and walked down the street with me in his arms.

Suddenly he stopped.

I looked up at him, loosely hanging my arms around his neck, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot something." he whispered.

He pressed his lips against mine.

"Welcome back Cat."

(A/N)- The freakin' end! And about time! Sorry for making you guys wait almost a month! Jeez...I hope I still get a couple reviews despite that :P Thank you to the new guest that reviewed, I hope I see more of your reviews on my future stories! I'll try and put up a new story soon, but life may keep me away again, so we'll see. I recently figured that I'm bisexual so I've been distracted with talking to others on the internet who are also bisexual or discovering theirs. I've been planning how to tell my friends and what not, so sorry...and exams and bitches and school and stuff, but I break up from school for the summer holidays on Wednesday so there will be more stuff from there!

Bye!


End file.
